High School Love Part 2
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: The continuation of High School Love Cena/Jeff  eventual Cena/Orton SLASH M/M
1. Chapter 1

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2

It was a week after the party John was at his dad's house it was the weekend he had come to realize that Simone wasn't so bad so he just went on doing what he wanted. Everything at school was fine after people finding out about John and Jeff's relationship they still didn't know about Matt and Randy thought because that's the way they wanted it.

John was outside playing basketball when Jeff showed up with his friend Shannon and Matt was there Jeff went over to John and kissed him on the lips causing Matt to turn around. "Hey baby what are you three up too?" John asked Jeff smiled "nothing what about you?" John shrugged "nothing much I don't work until tomorrow after school so I'm free." John said Jeff smiled "wanna come to the skate park with us?" Jeff asked "I don't know Jeff I don't think Matt and Shannon would want me there" John said Jeff shrugged "I don't care I want you there" John sighed "fine but I aint skating I'll just watch ok?" Jeff nodded John went inside and told his dad he was leaving but Sean wanted to tag along so he let him.

The reason Sean was tagging along is because Wade dumped him after he got what he wanted from him he dumped him and ever since then Sean has been following John around everywhere he goes it was starting to get on John's nerves. They walked to the park with John and Jeff lagging behind holding hands while Matt, Sean and Shannon joked around at the front. "How is Sean babe?" Jeff asked John shrugged "good I guess he's still following me around I swear to god if I see Wade I am gonna smash his face in." John said angrily Jeff stroked his arm calming John down a bit. "Relax he'll get his how about we find someone for Sean to move on with?" John nodded "anything to stop him from following me around everywhere." John said Jeff nodded.

They got to the skate park and John sat down he wasn't into the whole skating thing when he thought about it he and Jeff were complete opposites for instance John was popular Jeff wasn't, John had lots of friends Jeff only had one group, John was into sports and working out Jeff was into painting and skating, John was into rap and Jeff was into rock it was weird even though they had nothing in common really they had a lot in common they made it work.

While Jeff, Sean and Shannon were skating Matt came over to talk to John. "You know I still don't like you Cena" John nodded "I know and I still don't like you either Hardy but I love your brother and you love my best friend so get over it" John said Matt scowled "have you seen Randy today?" Matt asked John shook his head no "nope I am seeing him later we are going for dinner" John said Matt nodded "can you get him to ring me?" John laughed "why? Why haven't you rung him?" John asked "we had an argument" John smiled "about?" John asked "him hanging out with Copeland and Reso" John laughed "I'll talk to him Matt you cant tell Randy what to do he will snap and get angry the only people he listens to are his parents" John said "and you he thinks you rule the world" John smiled "well we are like brothers so I guess that's why" John said Matt nodded and walked away.

A little later Sean came up to John smiling "I'm going to have dinner with Shannon and them tonight ok?" John shrugged "whatever just call dad" John said Sean nodded "sure are going by bro" John waved at his brother Jeff came over a second later and sat in John's lap. "Aren't you going with them?" John asked Jeff shrugged "I'll catch up with them" John nodded "so you wanna crash at mine tonight?" Jeff asked John nodded "sure but I'll have to ask my dad" John said Jeff nodded "that's fine I better go baby I love you and call me when you know if you're staying or not my mom already said it was fine" John nodded "okay love you" John said he placed a sweet kiss on Jeff's lips before leaving for his house.

When John got home he had a quick shower and changed Randy would be picking him up shortly for dinner. He went downstairs and saw Cody and Ted making out John laughed at his brother. "You know if you walk up them stairs you have a room right?" John asked Cody nodded "yeah so?" John laughed "well why the hell are you making out in the lounge room when you could be doing it in the privacy of your own room dumbass?" John asked. There was a beep of the horn and John went out and got in the car Randy drove them to a diner and they sat down and ordered.

John looked at Randy he seemed angry. "Ortz what's wrong?" John asked Randy shrugged "nothing much" John rolled his eyes "bullshit tell me the truth" John ordered as their food arrived. "It's just Matt told me not to talk and hang with Adam and Jay anymore I was pissed who the hell is he to tell me who to hang out with?" John nodded "he doesn't like them and they have always been assholes to him and his friends." John said Randy nodded "I know but he still doesn't have the right" John sighed "so what are you going to do?" John asked Randy shrugged "make some ground rules with him I guess" John nodded.

"so how are you and Jeff?" John smiled "good everyone at school has stopped with the teasing so he is feeling better" John said Randy nodded "I couldn't believe they were teasing him about it though fucking assholes" John smiled "so when are you and Matt going to go public?" John asked Randy smiled "whenever I want to he's just scared he thinks he'll get teased like Jeff did" John nodded "probably but he has to take the chance." John said Randy nodded. "So do I need to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Randy asked as they paid the bill "yeah I was gonna stay at Jeff's though is that ok?" John asked Randy nodded as they got in the car and took off. "Sure thing so his parents are cool with you staying there?" Randy asked John smiled "his mom is his dad hates it though his mom loves me" John said grinning.

A few minutes later they pulled up at Jeff's house John said his goodbyes and went and knocked on the door Matt answered and glared at John "Orton is out there go talk to him" John said Matt smiled and walked away John walked into the house and smiled when he saw Jeff's mom in the kitchen eating with Jeff. "Hey Mrs. Hardy" John said as he gave her a hug he then went and gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek. "Hi John would you like some food?" Jeff's mom asked John shook his head no "no thanks I just ate." John said Jeff's mom nodded "you know John I think you should start calling me Brooke I hate being called Mrs. Hardy it makes me feel old." John nodded and smiled. "Okay then…Brooke." John said awkwardly making Jeff laugh.

"so what are you two boys doing tonight me and Gil are going out on a date so you two can be as loud as you like" John blushed bad Jeff laughed "no I think if it got too loud John would have to gag me ma" John was beet red by now "Jeff don't say things like that in front of your mom" John said Brooke laughed "it's fine John who do you think buys all those things that you two use?" John looked shocked "relax babe she's cool with it wanna go up stairs and watch a movie?" Jeff asked John nodded they said goodnight to Brooke and headed upstairs.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

High School Love 2 – Chapter 2

Once upstairs John lay down on the bed after kicking off his shoes and socks and taking off his shirt. Jeff did the same. Jeff turned and saw John his mouth started to water he looked so hot his and that were just begging to be touched god it was fucking hot he pounced on John and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss.

John was shocked by Jeff's actions Jeff had never taken control like that. Jeff moved his lips down to John's neck and started sucking at his pulse point John moaned that was his hot spot it turned him on.

John flipped them over so that he was now on top of Jeff he quickly discarded Jeff's Jeans. He started licking and kissing at Jeff's chest and abs Jeff may have been a smaller than John but he was a great lover. John took one of Jeff's nipples into his mouth sucking and licking at it until it was a hard nub then he moved to the other one. Jeff was whispering little moans as John was doing this. Slowly John moved his mouth down to Jeff's hip bones and started kissing and biting at the bones making Jeff hiss in pain and pleasure. "Johnny do something" Jeff moaned John smiled "I am doing something Jeff" John said.

Jeff groaned he hated it when John teased him he just wanted his man inside of him already it was driving him crazy with all the licks and bites John was giving him. "Touch me Johnny fucking touch my cock" Jeff requested John's hands ghosted over Jeff's clothed cock making Jeff squirm beneath him. John decided he had teased Jeff enough so he ripped the mans underwear away from his body and started stroking Jeff with his soft hands.

Jeff was thrusting up into John's hands wanting John to start stroking him faster and harder. John knew what Jeff wanted so did it is pace got faster and harder. "Oh shit John….." Jeff moaned John smirked he loved it when the boy would moan. John leaned down and kissed Jeff hard on the lips while he lubed up a finger and slowly entered it into Jeff's tight tunnel. "Ohh god" Jeff moaned at the feeling as John's thick meaty finger entered him. John started moving his finger around Jeff was going crazy.

John started kissing Jeff's neck hoping to leave a bite mark so everyone knew he was taken. John removed his finger and went back in with two he started scissoring Jeff's hole stretching him for John's hard member. "OOOHHHH FUUUCK" Jeff screamed when John's fingers brushed his prostate John smirked and kept hitting that spot while sucking on Jeff's nipples.

"Now baby I want you now" Jeff moaned John nodded and removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with the lube and lined himself up at Jeff's entrance before slowly entering his baby. Jeff groaned at the intrusion. "You okay baby?" John asked as he caressed Jeff's chest. Jeff opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah keep going Johnny" John nodded and started moving in and out of Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist locking them together making John go deeper into him. John was panting he had his head thrown back in passion and joy. "Fuck Jeff so tight" John moaned Jeff smiled "for you Johnny only…..for YOU!" Jeff screamed as John's cock brushed his prostate John kept hitting that spot over and over.

John leaned forward and took Jeff's cock in his hands and started running his hands all over it. Slicking his fingers up with Jeff's cum drops that were coming from the tip of his cock. John moved his fingers to his lips and tasted Jeff and moaned Jeff tasted beautiful. Jeff was watching John in fascination the older man's face was contorting in passion and love.

"Harder…Johnny fuck me harder" Jeff moaned John did what was asked and picked up the pace and started slamming into Jeff's hole unceremoniously. Even though Jeff was smaller than anyone he had ever had before Jeff could still take anything John gave to him no matter how hard. "So close Johnny so fucking …..Close" Jeff moaned so John picked up his pace with his thrusting and his hand movements. "Say it baby say it and I'll let you cum" John said Jeff giggled "make me cum…Johnny I love you!" Jeff screamed as he came all over his chest and John's hand.

John kept up his movements he was getting closer and closer Jeff's walls were constricting around him and it was making him crazy. "Fuck babe gonna fuck shiiiiit!" John screamed as he filled Jeff up with his pearly white seed. John leaned down and kissed Jeff quickly before collapsing beside his boyfriend gasping for breath.

Jeff went to the bathroom and brought out a damp cloth cleaning him and John up before climbing into bed and snuggling up against John's broad chest. Jeff kissed John's chest before closing his eyes. John smiled down at his boy. "I love you" John said before he drifted off to sleep Jeff smiled and snuggled closer to John before falling asleep himself.

The next morning John woke up and smiled Jeff was curled up into a ball with his mouth open sleeping peacefully he got up and had a shower before getting dressed for school he put on some jeans and a black shirt along with a nice jacket and white sneakers. He headed downstairs and outside so he could call Randy. "Hello" Randy answered John smiled "hey Ortz are you still picking me up today or what?" John asked "yeah I'll be there in an hour I have to wake Matt up" John smiled knowing that Matt and Randy fixed everything "it's fine I have to do the same with Jeff so I'll see ya soon" John said and hung up.

John went back into the house and upstairs and saw that Jeff was still sleeping he climbed back into bed and started kissing Jeff's neck. Jeff groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What ya doin?" Jeff asked John smiled "waking you up Orton will be here in an hour so get that sexy ass of yours up and out of bed baby" John said Jeff smiled and got out of bed and headed for a shower. While he was in there John did some homework that he forgot about doing.

When Jeff came out of the bathroom he was dressed in a nice white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans John looked at him and smiled he would have loved to be able to take him right there but he couldn't. Jeff looked at his boyfriend and smiled before he felt a little sick and ran to the bathroom throwing up. John was concerned and held onto Jeff's hair while he threw up also rubbing his back. "You okay now?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah I think so bu-" Jeff stopped mid sentence to throw up again. John sighed "I think you should stay home babe I'll come see you after school ok?" John asked Jeff nodded and got back into bed.

An hour later after looking after Jeff and telling Jeff's parents about him being sick John was picked up by Randy when he got to the car Matt got out and got in the back John was confused as to why he did this. "Jeff's sick he isn't coming today" John said as he buckled up Randy nodded. "Why what's wrong?" Matt asked John shrugged "he was throwing up so I don't know" John said Randy stopped for gas and while he was filling the tank John looked at Matt "why did you get in the back when I came out?" John asked Matt shrugged "it's your seat you're always in the front of this car and he's always in the front of your car" Matt said John nodded.

When they got to school John headed over to see Amy he was moving into his mom's house after school and he wanted to see how Amy was doing living there. "Hey Ames" John said as he sat down Amy smiled "hey Jay how are ya?" John smiled "good me and Codes are moving in today how are things going over there?" John asked Amy shrugged "good your mom is awesome and my dad really loves her." John smiled "that's good your dad is cool too he lets me do whatever as long as I don't get locked up" John said Amy nodded "yeah he's like that" John nodded as the bell rang he said goodbye and went to class.

At lunch time John went to see his brother and found Ted ad Cody sitting there with a few of their friends John went over to them and sat down. Cody's friends looked scared John just laughed "relax I aint gonna hurt ya" John said Cody laughed "so are you ready for the big move Codes?" John asked Cody shrugged "yeah I guess it gives us more privacy" John nodded "yeah and Kevin is cool he'll let you do anything" John said Cody nodded "did you hear that our brother got into a fight with Otunga today apparently he broke Otunga's arm" John was shocked "dads gonna be pissed "John said Cody nodded "he was when he came and got him earlier" John sighed "I bet this all has to do with Barrett right?" Cody nodded.

John went for a walk and sat down at a near bench and decided to see how Jeff was doing.

_Hey babe how are you feeling_- JC

_A little better miss you though_- JNH

_I miss you too but I'll see you after school_- JC

_Okay I love you_- JNH

_Me too_- JC

After school John walked over to Jeff's to see him he was let in by Jeff's dad and went straight up to see him. He walked into the room and found Jeff asleep and he didn't look very good. John went over to the bed and sat down and started stroking Jeff's face. Jeff started to wake up and he smiled lightly when he saw John. "Hey baby how you feeling?" John asked Jeff shrugged "like shit I feel nauseous and tired all the time" John nodded "for how long have you felt like this?" John asked "all week why?" John sighed "babe you need to go to a doctor" John said Jeff shook his head "no John it's probably just a flu or something" John sighed. "Please at least get something to help you out ok?" John asked Jeff nodded he had a feeling of what was wrong with him he just didn't want to find out.

John laid down with Jeff for a while "how was school?" Jeff asked John shrugged "ok I guess Sean got suspended he had a fight with Otunga and ended up breaking the guys arm" John said laughing Jeff joined in. "wow who knew Sean could be so damaging?" John laughed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jeff called and Shannon walked in. "oh sorry I'll go" John smiled "relax Shannon I was just checking on him I have to go soon anyway" John said Jeff frowned. "So how is Sean?" Shannon asked "I don't know I haven't seen him yet my dad has probably grounded him" John said Shannon nodded "how long did he get suspended for?" John smiled he knew Shannon had a thing for Sean "a day I think. I'll tell him to call you when I see him." John said then turned to Jeff "babe I gotta go me and Codes are moving into moms tonight ok?" Jeff nodded "ok I love you" Jeff said John smiled "love you too" John said as he kissed Jeff on the lips. "Shannon can you make sure he gets something for his stomach please he wont listen to me" John said Jeff rolled his eyes "sure thing John" John smiled he kissed Jeff once more then he was gone.

Once John was gone Jeff turned to Shannon "Shan I need you to go get me something from the drug store actually get me three" Jeff said Shannon nodded "sure thing Jeffro what?" Shannon asked Jeff whispered to him what he needed and Shannon was shocked but got up and left Jeff sighed if what he thinks is the problem he is in for a hard time.

With John he had just walked into his mom's house and found his family eating dinner John sat down and got himself some food before digging in. "where were you John?" Kevin asked John looked at him "Jeff's" John said Kevin nodded "how is he doing?" John's mom Carol asked John shrugged "good he isn't feeling ver well today though but I'm sure it's nothing" John said. "since it's Amy's birthday tomorrow I thought we could all go out and celebrate maybe dinner and a movie?" Carol asked Amy smiled "sounds great Carol thank you" Carol nodded "it's cool" John said as he finished his food.

He went upstairs and had a shower and changed when he got out he saw he had a missed call from Jeff so he rang him back. "Hey babe you rang?" John asked when Jeff answered "yeah could you come over here John?" John looked at the clock "I can be there in an hour I have to go and buy Ames her birthday gift is everything alright?" John asked Jeff sighed "yeah just get here as quick as you can ok?" John nodded "sure babe" John said as he hung up.

John went downstairs where his mom and Kevin were doing the dishes. "Mom I have to go out I'll be back soon I promise." John said "hold on a minute John where are you goin?" Kevin asked John sighed "I need to get Amy a present" John said Kevin smiled "2 hours that's it" John smiled "thanks" John said as he left he got in his car and went to the mall where he bought Amy a nice charm bracelet. He then headed over to Jeff's and was let in by Jeff he smiled when he saw Randy was there and headed upstairs.

When he walked into the room Jeff was sitting on his bed. "hey babe so what's up?" John asked after he kissed Jeff. Jeff got up and started pacing "I need to tell you something Jay and I don't want you to get angry with me promise me?" John sighed "did you cheat on me?" John asked Jeff shook his head "god no I just need you to promise me ok?" John nodded "okay so what's up?" John asked. Jeff stopped pacing. "I know why I am feeling sick and throwing up and stuff" John smiled "so what's wrong?" John asked Jeff started pacing again. "Jeff you're scaring me here babe" John said Jeff nodded and stopped and looked into John's blue eyes. "This is going to change our lives forever babe…" Jeff said "okay what is it?" John asked again. "I'm…..I'm…..pregnant…" Jeff revealed.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

High School Love chapter 3

John sat there completely silent and shocked. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right did you just say you were pregnant?" John asked Jeff nodded and tears fell from his eyes. "It is what I said John I'm pregnant with your kid" John sighed and started pacing this was not happening to them. "Fuck!" John yelled Jeff jumped at the sound of John's voice and John saw him he felt bad instantly.

Jeff sat down on the bed and cried hard John sighed and sat next to him and pulled him close trying to calm him down. "What…are we going…to…to do Jay?" Jeff asked John shrugged "I don't know babe are you 100% sure that you're pregnant?" John asked Jeff shrugged "I took three tests and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon." John nodded "well we should wait until then and I'm coming with you tomorrow ok?" Jeff nodded.

John and Jeff just sat there in silence "we're going to be okay right John?" Jeff asked John shrugged "I hope so Jeff I really hope so" Jeff nodded and laid down John look at the time he had to go. "Babe I gotta go I told mom I'd be home by 11" John said Jeff sighed "okay then I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" John smiled and nodded "definitely I love you Jeff don't ever think I don't we will get through this I promise you" John said Jeff smiled and nodded and John kissed Jeff passionately leaving no doubt in Jeff's mind that John was going to stick by him through everything. When they pulled away John smiled before running down the stairs and out the door.

Randy saw John take off and quickly followed him he found John down the road throwing up Randy walked up to him and rubbed his back. John turned and saw Randy and smiled before throwing up again. Everything was going so well for them why did shit have to happen now and what were their families going to say? John got up and sat down on the curb.

Randy sat down next to him and looked at his friend. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Randy asked "me and Jeff are having some issues right now" John said Randy nodded "about what anything I can help you with?" Randy asked John sighed "no this is a huge issue something that is going to change our lives forever this is serious" John said Randy frowned "tell me Jay please" John sighed "wanna crash at mine tonight? And I'll tell you everything" John said Randy nodded "sure lets go" John nodded. They got up and walked back to John's house and headed straight upstairs.

Once in John's room Randy sat down while John started to pace the room. Randy just sat and watched his best friend pace but decided he had enough John was making him dizzy. "Jay sit the fuck down and tell me what the hell is going on" Randy demanded John sighed and sat down next to Randy. "Well today you know how Jeff was sick?" John asked Randy nodded "well he knows why and it is big our parents are going to kill us" John announced Randy nodded. "Well tell me what it is then" Randy said John nodded and paused. "He's pregnant" John revealed Randy sat there quiet he didn't know what to say and he was sure he would say the wrong thing. "Are you sure?" Randy asked after a few minutes John nodded "he took three tests but he has a doctor's appointment tomorrow so we will find out for certain." John said.

They both sat there for a while before John went and had a shower he needed to relax and calm down and a shower always worked for him. Once out he got changed for bed and got in hoping to get some rest. The next day John didn't want to get out of bed but his mom had come in and made him he had a shower and got dressed before driving to school. Once there he looked for Jeff but couldn't find him anywhere so he decided to sit down and keep to himself. "hey John" John heard he looked up and it was Matt John was a little guarded since he and Matt never got along but shrugged it off. "Hey Matt what's up?" John asked Matt smiled "nothing much, have you seen Randy?" Matt asked John nodded "went to get his books from his locker" John said Matt nodded and walked away.

John just sat there for the rest of lunch. By the time the end of the day came John was feeling bad it was pretty much all his fault for getting himself and Jeff into the mess that they were in he should have worn a condom and not just did what he wanted and needed at the time no matter what it will always be his fault and it was killing him knowing he may have ruined both his and Jeff's futures.

He headed home after school and had a shower Jeff was meeting him at his house so they could go to the doctors and John was a nervous wreck since he had been home he had cleaned his room and did all of his homework and he was now having something to eat when Kevin walked in. "hey John how was school" John shrugged "okay I guess" John said Kevin nodded and sat down next to him. "Are you okay you seem a little quiet?" John nodded "yeah just got something on my mind but I'll be okay so where are we going tonight for Amy's birthday?" John asked Kevin smiled. "we're just going down to Appleby's and then a movie I think of her choice" John nodded "sounds good well I have to go I'm meeting Jeff but I'll be back in time for dinner ok?" Kevin nodded as he watched John leave felling that there was something wrong with his girlfriend's son.

John went outside and ten minutes later Jeff showed up John smiled and kissed and hugged him before they got in his car and headed for the doctors. "You feeling better today babe?" John asked Jeff nodded and smiled "yeah much better I am nervous though" John nodded "me too I just hope there's nothing wrong with you" John said "and the baby" Jeff said John nodded "yeah and the baby. "so have you been to this doctor's before babe?" John asked Jeff shook his head no "no you?" John nodded "yeah your doctor Taylor Wilde is my mom's friend but she cant say anything right?" John asked Jeff nodded "no but we will have to tell our folks soon John" John nodded "I know I just want to be sure you're pregnant before we say anything." John said.

Once they arrived at the doctors they signed in and waited to be called. Ten minutes later they were called and they walked into the room and John smiled at the doctor. "Hi John how are you?" John smiled "good I guess, Taylor this is my boyfriend Jeff" John said as he introduced them "hi Jeff so what can I do for the two of you today do you need some birth control?" Taylor asked John shook his head. "No I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it said I was pregnant I just want to make sure I guess." Jeff said Taylor nodded "okay then I will need a blood and urine sample and I will get back to you by tonight with the results." Jeff and John nodded Jeff went to give his urine sample leaving John alone with the doctor.

"How are you handling this John?" Taylor asked John shrugged "okay I guess I love Jeff but I seriously don't know how everything is going to go" John said Taylor nodded "that's normal when will you tell your parents?" John sighed that was going to be the hard part "when we know for sure I guess" John said Taylor nodded as Jeff rejoined them and had his blood test John paid for the appointment before leaving and going home with Jeff once there they went straight into John's room and sat down in silence.

Jeff sat there and started crying and John saw it and rushed over and hugged him. "It's going to be okay Jeff I'm going to do anything and everything to make sure that we are happy ok?" Jeff nodded and hugged John tighter. "Do you wanna crash here tonight and come out for Amy's birthday?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah it might get my mind off of everything." John smiled and kissed Jeff on the lips. The kiss was getting hotter but thay stopped when they heard someone knocking on John's door John groaned and Jeff giggled as John answered the door to a smiling Amy carrying clothes.

Amy walked in and put her clothes down and looked at John and Jeff. "I need your help with picking what to wear for tonight" John nodded as he looked over at the dresses there was a nice red one knee length and a black one just a little shorter. "The black one its cute you'll knock Trish's socks off if you wear that one right Jeff?" Jeff nodded "yeah you will look totally smokin'" John smiled "and wear your leather jacket with it" John said Amy nodded and hugged them before leaving. "I need to go get changed but I'll be back ok?" Jeff asked John nodded and kissed him and led him to the door.

John walked into the kitchen and saw his mom and Kevin laughing about something. "Hey guys" John said as he entered they smiled at him. "Is Jeff coming tonight John?" Carol asked John nodded "yeah he just went home to change" John said "so what did you end up getting the birthday girl then?" John smiled "a charm bracelet" John said Carol smiled "you need to go get dressed" John nodded and headed for his shower. He shower and changed into some black jeans and a black tight top with a leather jacket and white sneakers before heading downstairs after grabbing his wallet and keys and Amy's birthday present.

He went downstairs and was about to go into the living room but the door bell rang he walked over and answered it seeing it was Sean, Shannon, Trish, Ted and Jeff. John smiled and kissed Jeff who was wearing jeans a t-shirt and a nice jacket. "You look nice baby" John said Jeff blushed "so do you" John smiled and went into the living room they were waiting on Amy. "Why does she take forever?" Cody asked John laughed "she's a chic Codes it's in their DNA." John said he got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. "AMES MOVE YOUR ASS!" John screamed Amy came walking out a minute later looking gorgeous. "Wow Ames you look beautiful" John complemented Amy smiled and hugged him "thanks Jay lets go" John nodded and the whole family headed out.

They got to the restaurant and they all sat down each couple sitting together. They ordered their food and started giving Amy her gifts. It came to John and John got up and went over to her. "I just wanna say happy birthday and welcome to the family" John said as he handed her the gift. She opened it and gasped inside was a nice white gold charm bracelet John smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much Jay it's beautiful" John nodded and smiled "my pleasure I just thought it was you when I saw it" Amy smiled as the food arrived John sat back down.

"You're a good brother babe" Jeff said John smiled at him and kissed his cheek "thank you it means a lot I mean I have never been a brother to a girl it's gonna be hard but I love her she's one of my closest friends I'm glad my mom is with Kevin I like him." John said Jeff smiled. _Ring ring_ John heard it was Jeff's phone Jeff excused himself and answered the call. Jeff came back a few minutes later saying it was just Matt John smiled as they finished dinner and headed for the cinema. Amy decided on the new saw movie and John was glad he and Jeff sat alone in the back of the theatre away from everyone else.

John winked at Jeff and undid Jeff's jeans and reached his hand inside Jeff's underwear he grabbed hold of Jeff's hardening member and started to stroke it with hard long strokes. Jeff was breathing heavily. "Be quiet baby people will hear you." John whispered as he nibbled on Jeff's ear lobe. Jeff growled and looked into John's eyes "you try being fucking quiet when youre getting a hand job in a fucking movie theatre." John smirked his pace was starting to fasten every time John would stroke he would give a little twist at the end. "Oh shit baby." Jeff moaned John laughed at him Jeff was never quiet. "Ssshhhh" John scolded playfully. John's actions got faster Jeff could feel it coming it was going to happen soon John was a god with his hands well he was a god with anything really. "Gonna come Jay." Jeff warned John seconds later. "Fuuuuuuuck" Jeff whispered harshly as he came all over his boxer shorts and John's hand. John pulled his hand out and redressed Jeff before licking his hand like a cat licks his wounds Jeff was watching every lick it was getting him hard again. John smiled and kissed Jeff softly before turning back to the movie acting like nothing happened. Jeff looked at his boyfriend damn John was a fucking character that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Love chapter 4

After the movies everyone went back to the house for some cake after the cake John and Jeff headed upstairs. John looked at Jeff and saw he was twiddling his fingers which meant something was bothering him. "What's wrong Jeff?" John asked Jeff sighed. "You remember tonight when I got that phone call?" John nodded "yeah you said it was Matt why?" John asked "well I lied it wasn't Matt it was the doctor" Jeff said "well what did she say then?" John asked he was anxious for the answer. "She said I was definitely pregnant about 2 months along actually I am so scared John what the hell are we going to do?" John sighed and went over to Jeff "we will take it one day at a time but I think we should tell our parents tomorrow" Jeff nodded "I think I should tell mine and you should tell yours it might be easier" John shrugged "if that's what you want. Come on babe lets sleep we have a big day tomorrow." John said as they got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning John and Jeff showered together before going downstairs for breakfast after eating they left for school. "So when are you going to tell your family?" Jeff asked John sighed "today after school it will be better if I tell them separately so I'll tell mom first then my dad" John said Jeff nodded "all I know is that Matt is going to be pissed" John sighed "I'm sorry" John apologized Jeff looked at him like he was nuts "what are you apologizing for?" John shrugged "it's my fault I was the one that didn't use protection." Jeff sighed "but I could have said no Jay this is both our faults and we will get through this ok?" John nodded and took Jeff's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

Once inside the school John and Jeff separated Jeff went to his friends and John went to see Sean he hadn't seen him in a while he found him on the bleachers making out with Shannon John laughed at his younger brother. "Sean Dylan Cena!" John yelled making Sean and Shannon jump apart. "John what the hell are you doing you sounded like dad" John shrugged "nothing just came to see what you were up to" John said as he sat down next to them. "I think I am going to go and see Jeff I'll see you later" Shannon said he gave Sean one last kiss and left John smiled Shannon really liked his brother unlike Wade.

"So you and Shannon are together now huh?" John asked Sean smiled and nodded "yeah he is so great I don't know what I was thinking when I was with Wade I am so glad I never went too far with him." John nodded "how far did you go?" John asked Sean blushed "just oral" John nodded "well I can see that Shannon likes you a lot he seems like a good guy so as long as you're happy I am happy for you" Sean smiled "so how is it living at mom's?" John shrugged "good I guess I love having Ames around and Kevin is cool as well but I miss dad a lot and you" John said Sean nodded. "I don't really like it there when I stay there" John sighed "why not?" Sean shrugged "I feel like everyone is forgetting about dad" John sighed "and everyone with dad is forgetting about mom because of Simone no one will ever forget who our mom and dad are Sean but we have to move on eventually right?" Sean nodded as the bell rung.

John got up and went to his classes it was finally lunch time as the day went on John was becoming more and more nervous about telling his mom and dad about Jeff being pregnant it was scaring him. "You okay dude?" Adam Copeland asked John; John nodded "yeah just got family shit on my mind so what are you up to?" John asked Adam shrugged "nothing Jay is pissed at me because I got jealous when Drew was talking to him" John nodded "I'm sure you two will be fine in a few hours you always are you two are good like that." Adam smiled and nodded "thanks I better go say sorry seeya" John nodded and watched Adam leave.

"I hate him" John heard being mumbled beside him he looked over to see Matt sitting there. "Who do you hate?" John asked "Orton" John nodded "why? What has Ortz done now?" John asked "he wants to come out and tell people about us and I don't want to it will be just like when everyone found out about you and Jeff" John sighed "Matt it was hard for Jeff when people found out but now everything is great and we are happier, look Randy likes people to know who he is with it's like he has claim to someone you should feel honored it means he has deep feelings for you if you were just a fuck buddy he wouldn't care" John said Matt nodded "how do you know so much about him?" John shrugged "he's like my brother we tell each other everything" John said as the bell rang he and Matt got up and went to class.

After school John went straight home and showered and changed before finding his mom and Kevin in the kitchen Kevin was working he was a top Lawyer in Boston and his mom was cooking dinner his mom owned one of the best restaurants in Boston that was how Carol and Kevin met. He sat down in silence for a while. "Mom can I talk to you and Kevin for a minute? it's important" John asked Carol nodded and turned off the food and sat down both she and Kevin looked at John expectantly. "What's going on John?" Carol asked John sighed. "Well you know that me and Jeff have been together a while now and that we sleep together?" John asked Carol nodded "well he found out yesterday that…..he…he is pregnant" John said Carol gasped and Kevin just sat there.

They sat in silence for ten minutes and John sighed "mom say something" John said Carol sighed "John what do you want me to say? You got Jeff pregnant it was a stupid immature and irresponsible thing to do" John nodded "I'm sorry I never thought something like this would happen I am such an idiot" John said Carol sighed and went over to John "baby we will help you through this do you know what Jeff wants to do?" John shrugged "I know he wants to keep the baby so do I but how?" John asked Carol shrugged "we will figure it out ok John. I know we haven't known each other but I love you kids like you were my own so it will be hard but we will get through it like a family" Kevin said John nodded "go do your homework while I cook" John got up "I have to tell dad" John said Carol nodded "I'll do it ok just go up stairs" John nodded and went to his room.

"How are we going to do this Kev?" Carol asked Kevin sighed "we can handle this they will finish school then go to college we can help with the expenses and maybe a flat for them once they graduate everything will be fine Carol John is a strong young man he will look after Jeff and the baby you know that" Carol nodded and went back to cooking.

Upstairs John was sitting on his bed trying to concentrate on his homework it just wasn't working. "John?" Amy asked John looked at her and smiled "hey Ames what's up?" John asked "nothing what's going on why is your mom yelling at someone on the phone about you?" John sighed "it's probably my dad Ames there's something I need to tell you but you can't tell anyone at school ok?" Amy nodded "you can tell me anything Jay" John nodded "Jeff's pregnant I'm going to be a dad" John said Amy was shocked "wow how are you feeling about it?" John shrugged "completely scared shitless I seriously don't know what to do I want to be there for Jeff but who is going to be there for me?" John asked Amy sighed "your friends and family that's who" John nodded and hugged Amy.

"DINNER!" John heard being called he sighed and got up and walked into the dinning room where his mom had a lot of food there was pasta, garlic bread and salad there John dug in straight away he loved his mom's cooking. "I talked to your father John" Carol said John nodded "was he mad?" John asked Carol nodded "yeah he was but he'll get over it he thinks you and him need some space otherwise he will do something bad" John nodded "that's fine I guess" John said he was sad but agreed his dad was a mean angry person and he hated it.

"Why doesn't dad want to see John ma?" Cody asked John sighed "Jeff's pregnant and he is mad at me" John said Cody choked on his pasta "really?" John nodded "don't tell anyone at school Codes we want to keep it quiet for as long as we can." Cody nodded "I can keep a secret John not so sure if Evan can he might find out from dad." John sighed "oh well" John said he was miserable he wanted to know how Jeff was getting on with his parents. "May I be excused?" John asked Kevin nodded "sure go ahead" John nodded and went back to his room.

An hour later "JOHN!" John heard being yelled he got up off of his bed and went downstairs and saw a crying Jeff in the living room with his family surrounding him John sighed and went over to Jeff. When Jeff saw John he fell into his boyfriends arms and balled. "What's wrong baby?" John asked Jeff sobbed some more. "I tol….told them" Jeff said John nodded "tell me what happened baby" John asked Jeff nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jeff walked into his house and saw that his parents and Matt were sitting at the table he sat down and sighed this was going to be one of the hardest things to do but he had to John was telling his family so he had to do the right thing and tell his parents and Matt. _

"_Jeff sweetie are you alright?" Brooke asked Jeff sighed "no I have to tell you all something and it's bad and you're going to hate me and probably kick me out" Jeff said "what is it Jeff tell us?" Matt asked "I'm….pregnant with John's baby I'm gonna have a kid" Jeff said Brooke started crying Matt looked disappointed but his dad looked absolutely furious. _

"_GET OUT" Gil screamed Jeff had tears coming from his eyes. "Dad I'm sorry we never meant for this to hap-" Jeff started but got cut off. "I don't give a damn you're a disgrace to this family get your shit and get the hell out of my house you freak!" Gil screamed. "Dad come on he's still your son" Matt said Gil just slapped him in the face. "you know what Matt you leave too both of you just get the hell out of this house before something bad happens to you" Jeff nodded he and Matt went upstairs and packed._

_When Jeff got downstairs he hugged his mom and left. Once out of the house he saw Randy was waiting with Matt Jeff sighed and broke down Matt pulled him into a hug and then got into the car with Jeff._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Then Randy drove me here I hope it was alright?" John nodded and hugged Jeff tighter "of course it is sweetie lets get you some food okay?" Carol said John smiled he knew his mom wouldn't abandon them. "Jeff sweetie you can stay here the night ok?" Jeff nodded "thank you Mrs. Cena it means a lot" Carol grimaced at the name Cena "call me Carol hun, John make sure you bed has clean sheets ok?" John nodded and headed upstairs.

Carol got Jeff a plate of food and sat down at the kitchen table. "You know Jeff I know you love my son but you two have been very irresponsible I am very disappointed in the both of you I thought you knew better?" Jeff nodded "I know we are idiots we never thought about what would happen but I am sorry" Carol nodded "just because I am disappointed doesn't mean I am going to abandon the both of you me and Kevin will help you both out but we need to know that you're in this for the long haul that you plan on staying around with John even when he annoys the hell outta you and trust me he will" Jeff smiled "I love him so much he and this baby are my life they mean the world to me I don't think I would be who I am today without your son you should be proud of the man he is" Jeff said Carol nodded "that's all I needed to hear Jeff" Jeff nodded.

After he ate Jeff went upstairs and had a shower before sitting down on John's bed with John. "I'm sorry about your dad babe" John said Jeff sighed "I'm ok John I had a feeling he'd act like that he always hated the fact that I was gay" John nodded "well I love the fact that you're gay it kinda turns me on" John said Jeff laughed "really? What else turns you on?" John shrugged and put his books away. "When you wear a thong that is so hot" John said he started crawling over Jeff's body. "I love it when y dye your hair different colors like a rainbow it's sexy" John said as he started kissing Jeff's bare stomach. "Oh and I love it when you let me have complete control over your body fuck that's a huge turn on" John said and smashed his lips against Jeff's.

They were getting into the making out John was moving his hands down ready to take off Jeff's pants when there was a knock on the door John groaned and pulled away Jeff got under the covers trying to hide his obvious hard on. "Come in" John said and in strolled his mom and Kevin. "Hey boys we just wanted to have a word with you" John nodded "sure thing sit down" Carol and Kevin sat down on the couch that was in John's room. "Okay Jeff you're moving in here with us but we have rules. You both help out around the house more you Jeff since John is working, next is you go to school no matter how hard it gets, next if you argue don't bring anyone else into it and lastly you both got into this mess we will not be the parents of this baby that is up to you" John nodded and hugged his mom "thank you both so much" John said Jeff smiled "really thank you" Carol and Kevin nodded and left.

John smiled at Jeff before jumping on the bed and kissing him on the mouth. "I love you Jeff you and this baby" Jeff smiled "I love you too Jay" John smiled and kissed Jeff on the mouth hoping to pick up from where they were interrupted and Jeff wanted the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE CHAPTER 5

John had gotten naked along with Jeff. John was on top of Jeff kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could Jeff was beneath him loving the feeling of John's mouth on him even though he wanted John's mouth on him in a different area. "Please baby…" Jeff moaned John smiled knowing what Jeff wanted he made his way down Jeff's body and took Jeff's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow.

While his hands were fondling Jeff's balls at the same time. "god your so fucking good John…so good" Jeff moaned John smiled around Jeff's cock and started sucking and licking faster making Jeff scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

Jeff was about to cum but he needed to cum while John was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled John off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to John. John smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into Jeff straight away. Jeff cried out John's name and arched his back loving the burn.

John was moving his fingers around inside of Jeff he could feel how tight Jeff was and was wondering if he could hurt the baby by doing this could he? John thought he was brought out of his thoughts by Jeff moaning his name. John smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at Jeff's entrance. "Ready baby?" John asked Jeff nodded emphatically "always ready for you" John smiled and pushed his way inside of Jeff. Jeff cried out as did John the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with Mike Jeff was amazing and the love of his life.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist making him got deeper. "fuck you're so fucking tight" John ground out "fuck John move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" Jeff moaned John was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there John" Jeff moaned. John smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle Jeff was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet John's movements. "God Jeff you feel so good" John moaned Jeff nodded and pulled John down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. John moaned into the kiss Jeff was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "so close Jeff" John whispered into Jeff's neck Jeff nodded "me too" Jeff said John smiled and thrusted into Jeff a few more times before filling Jeff up with his pearly white seed screaming out Jeff's name in the process.

Jeff was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. John ran his finger through Jeff's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting Jeff for all he was Jeff smiled at him before John claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before John pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

John got back into bed and pulled John closer to him before they both fell asleep. The next morning John got up early and showered while he was in there Jeff had woken up and went downstairs and started eating. "How are you feeling today Jeff?" Carol asked Jeff smiled "better I'm just worried about seeing my brother today…I cant believe my dad kicked him out as well" Jeff said Carol nodded "I'm sure everything will be fine now where is that son of mine I swear he takes forever getting ready" Carol said referring to John. A minute later John joined them ready for school.

"Morning Ma" John said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "morning sweetie are you ready for school?" Carol asked as she placed a plate in front of John. "Yeah I got all my things…you should get ready babe" John said Jeff sighed he didn't want to go to school. Jeff got up and left for a shower. "So are you okay with everything baby?" Carol asked John nodded "yeah I think so I'm scared but excited at the same time I don't know how we are going to do this but I wanna make it work" John said Carol smiled and nodded John was a great young man. "I'm proud of you John I know a lot of other boys your age would have left Jeff to deal with it but you're accepting responsibility and I am glad." John smiled "I could never leave him ma I love him too much he means the world to me" John said.

Kevin walked in a minute later. "Are you excited for the basketball season to start up again John?" Kevin asked "of course I am just a few more weeks I cant wait for it we're having a father son game" John said a little sad about his father not wanting to see him right now. Carol saw the sadness. "You two will be fine by then John I'm sure" John nodded as Jeff came down the stairs with Cody and Amy. "Are we ready then?" John asked he was driving them to school. "Yep let's hit the road" Amy said they said goodbye to Carol and Kevin and left.

Once at school Jeff stayed in the car he didn't want to walk in knowing Matt would be there John sighed. "you have to see him at some point Jeff you cant keep hiding from him he's your brother" John pointed out Jeff nodded "I know but I'm scared" john laughed "Jeff he isn't going to hurt you alright? Trust me I'm sure Ortz sorted him out" John said. "I'll be in soon I promise" John nodded and got out of the car and walked into the school.

He went over and sat at his usual table and was soon greeted by Adam and Jay John smiled at them. "Hey guys what's up?" John asked Adam smiled "is it true that Jeff is living with you now since his parents kicked him out?" John looked at them thinking how the hell did they know. "Yeah why?" John asked "just wondering Matt told us" John nodded this was not good. "Did he tell you why?" John asked "yeah he said that Jeff was a slut and his dad couldn't handle it anymore" John was furious "is he here?" John asked "yeah he is on the oval with Orton I don't know why though" John nodded "ok I need to go see him" John said he got up and left searching for Matt.

John went over to the oval and found Randy sitting there with Matt John stalked up to them and glared at Matt. Randy knew what was wrong he also couldn't believe what Matt had said about his own brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" John shouted Matt shrugged "nothing why?" John got angrier. "How dare you say that about your brother he doesn't deserve to be called that….fuck Matt he is devastated about what happened I can't believe you're going around calling him a slut!" John yelled Matt got up "well that's what he is Cena he is a slut how many other men has he been with?" John shook his head he was loosing his cool. "I am his only one he wasn't with anyone else before me so if I were you I'd stop calling your only brother names before I do something to make you" John threatened Matt smirked ".!" Matt shouted.

Before anyone could react John lunged at Matt and took him down and started beating him punching and kicking him. Finally he was pulled off of him by a teacher and taken to the principal's office. John sighed this wasn't good. "Mr. McMahon will see you now John" the receptionist said John nodded and got up and walked into the room and sat down. "John you're normally a good student so why were you fighting with Matt Hardy?" Vince asked John sighed "he was saying some rude things about someone in my family so I yelled at him then attacked him" John said Vince nodded "you'll be suspended for the rest of the week I'll see you on Monday and give this to a parent to sign" Vince said handing John the note. John nodded and left glaring at Matt as he did.

John got in his car and headed home he had no idea where Jeff was. He was a little nervous about his mom would react to him being suspended for fighting but he knew she'd be ok eventually. He pulled up to the house and got out. He went inside and found that only Kevin was there. He put his things in his room and joined his mom's boyfriend out side.

He sat down and looked at Kevin nervously. "John? What are you doing home so early?" Kevin asked John sighed "I kinda….well I got suspended" John said Kevin's eyes went wide. "Your mother is going to kill you" Kevin said John nodded "I know" John whispered. "So why did you get suspended?" Kevin asked "I got into a fight with Jeff's brother….he was calling him a slut and all that it just got to be too much so I beat him up" John said Kevin groaned he had to deal with this because Carol was working. "Ok I get that but violence isn't the answer, go to your room we will discuss this when your mom gets home." John nodded and walked away.

John walked into his room and sat down on the bed he wasn't looking forward to when his mom would be home. He decided to get some home work done so he turned on his computer and got to work. He finished all his work in a few hours. He looked at the clock and saw that school would be over soon he was wondering where the hell Jeff was he hadn't seen or spoken to him since this morning when they first arrived at school. He got up and went downstairs he made himself a sandwich and ate it before going outside and shooting some hoops. Kevin got a ring for him since he knew John lived for basketball.

He had just dunked the ball when a car turned up John swallowed hard when he saw it was his mom. "Hi mom how was work?" John asked Carol looked at John then the time he was home an hour early. "Lets go inside and talk ma there's something you should know" John said Carol nodded and walked inside to the kitchen where Kevin was. She greeted him with a kiss before sitting down. "What's going on John?" Carol asked John sighed "I got suspended" John said "YOU WHAT!" Carol screamed John sighed "I got into a fight and I got suspended" John clarified Carol groaned her son was pushing her limits. "For how long?" Carol asked "the rest of the week" John said Carol nodded "well you will be grounded for that time too no going out and seeing Randy, you will stay in this house unless you have work ok?" John nodded "yes ma" Carol smiled "good now go pick your brother and Amy up from school" John nodded and left.

John got in his car and took off to his school picking up Cody and Amy. He was sitting there when Cody, Ted, Amy and Trish showed up they got in the car. "So you got suspended then?" Amy asked John nodded "yup for the rest of the week Matt should keep his big mouth shut in future…..have you guys seen Jeff?" John asked "he wasn't in any classes today" John sighed wondering where the hell his boyfriend was. He was about to leave when Randy showed up and got in the car. "so how long did you get Matt got 2 days" Randy said John smiled "I got the rest of the week" John said "oh yeah I'm also grounded for the rest of the week so I'll only be able to see you at work" John said Randy nodded "well Matt is staying with me from now on my mom and dad agreed but separate rooms so unfair that you get to share with Jeff" John laughed "Ortz I have already knocked him up I cant do anything else to him" John said Randy nodded. John dropped him off before heading home.

Once at home John went up to his room where he found Jeff sitting there he was relieved but angry that Jeff didn't go to school. "Where the hell have you been all day Jeff?" John asked as he sat down. Jeff shrugged "just around why?" John sighed "you didn't go to school and I was worried you could have called or something damn" John said Jeff sighed he didn't really care right now he missed his brother. "I got suspended today" John said as if it was nothing Jeff sat up and glared at his boyfriend. "Why? What the hell did you do now Cena?" John smiled "I beat the hell out of your brother" John said Jeff got up shocked "why the hell would you do something like that for?" John sighed "he was saying shit about you Jeff so I beat him I told him to stop talking but he didn't so I hit him then it just escalated from there" John said.

Jeff was pacing the bedroom floor and glaring at John. "I don't need you protecting me John I am a big boy" John rolled his eyes "if you're such a big boy why the hell did you not go to school today then?" John asked "I didn't want to ok god damn it I am going to have to go see Matt." John growled he hated Matt even more now. "You do that and when he is an ass to you don't come crying to me ok?" John said he walked back downstairs and sat in the kitchen with his mom and Kevin.

John heard the door slam and knew it was Jeff he rolled his eyes. "was that Jeff?" Kevin asked John nodded "yeah he's gone to see his brother" Kevin nodded "what happened between you two?" Carol asked "he was being an ass because I defended him today he said he was a big boy and could handle it he didn't need me defending him" John said "maybe he's right" John nodded "well if he was right why the hell didn't he go to school today?" John asked Carol and Kevin nodded "he needs to go John or he cant live here anymore" John nodded "I know he just hates people talking about him I'll sort it out tonight" John said.

Later that night John was in his room bored he wanted to go see Randy but knew he wasn't allowed he was also wondering where Jeff was. "John?" Cody asked as he walked into the room. John looked at him. "What's up Codes?" John asked "can you take me to get Teddy?" Cody asked John shrugged "if mom will let me so go ask her" John said Cody nodded. "She said you could but you have to pick up dinner and Leah on the way home." John nodded and got his keys.

John drove to Ted's and picked him up before going to the diner and getting dinner he saw Adam and Jay there so he talked for a while. Everyone was happy that he got in a fight with Matt he deserved it after everything he was saying about Jeff. By now everyone at school knew Jeff was pregnant. They didn't care at all a lot of people in that school were pregnant. John got the food then went to pick up Leah from Melina's house. Once he got Leah they went home where Carol served dinner John was shocked to see that Matt and Jeff were there.

"I am not eating with that ass" John said when he saw Matt. "John Anthony Felix Cena you will sit your butt down and eat with the family you are seriously pushing the limits John" Carol scolded him John huffed and sat down glaring at Matt and Jeff. "So Matt where are you living if your parents threw you out?" Kevin asked "just a friends" John smirked he knew Matt didn't want people knowing about him and Randy maybe he should tell everybody. "Liar he's staying with Randy mom" John said Matt looked down he couldn't believe what John was doing. "John don't do it" Jeff said John shrugged "why are you even defending him Jeff he called you a slut" John said Jeff shrugged "I don't care" John sighed "well I do and I cant stand to be here right now I'm going to dads" John said and stormed out of the house leaving Jeff sitting there crying. "Don't worry about John he'll calm down and be back" Carol said Jeff nodded.

John drove to his dad's house he didn't know if it was a good idea but he had no where else to go. He got out and walked in hearing them in the dining room he walked in and sat down. "What are you doing here?" John's dad asked John shrugged "I needed to get away from moms so if you're going to yell do it now please" John said John snr sighed his son looked broken down. "Look John I'm upset that you got him pregnant but I can't do anything about it now and I am furious that you got suspended but what is bothering you?" John sighed "Jeff….I beat his brother today for calling him names and now they are all lovey dovey at moms it's nauseating I hate it" John said snr nodded "don't worry just stay here and cool off for a while I'm sure Sean would like to see you he's in his room with Shannon" John nodded and went to find his brother.

After spending time with his brother he decided to go home he walked into the house and went upstairs and straight to bed he didn't care where Jeff was right now. He didn't know if he and Jeff could survive this pregnancy not if Jeff was going to take Matt's side in everything. He didn't know if he could handle coming second place to Jeff's brother.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Love 2 Chapter 6

Later that night John heard Jeff walk back into the room and get into bed. John sighed he felt bad but thought he was in the right Jeff was always taking up for Matt and John was always left behind it pissed him off. "I'm sorry" John heard it was the sad voice of Jeff John sighed and cuddle up to Jeff "what happened?" John asked "he admitted saying that shit about me I was so angry that I slapped him hard in the face and came home." John nodded "relax babe and go to sleep." Jeff nodded and drifted off with John.

The next morning John decided to sleep in seeing as though he was suspended. He heard Jeff get up and start throwing up in the bathroom he sighed and pulled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom he started rubbing Jeff's back whilst holding his hair. "You ok now?" John asked Jeff nodded and washed his face and brushed his teeth. John walked back into the bedroom and got back in bed while Jeff had a shower. He was just falling asleep when Jeff walked back in. he dressed in some sweats and climbed back into bed. "Jeff you have to go to school" John said "I don't feel well John I am not going if I will be throwing up all morning I'll go at lunch ok?" John nodded and cuddled against Jeff and they both fell asleep.

After school Jeff went home and relaxed for a while "hey baby how was school?" John asked when he got home from work "good but everyone was staring at me" John nodded "sorry did you see Matt?" John asked getting changed "no I didn't want to see him I just don't understand why he would say that about me" John nodded "baby he is just upset that we are in this predicament I mean did you ever think we would be expecting a child at our age?" John asked as he sat next to Jeff comforting him. "no but I didn't ask him to stick up for me with my dad he did that on his own" John nodded "but you would've been pissed if he just sat there and watched as your dad said those awful things to you" John said Jeff nodded "why are you always right?" John shrugged "because I am John Fucking Cena and I am good like that" John said as he pulled Jeff into a nice kiss that they both enjoyed thoroughly.

"you know I think we should go out tonight maybe go get some dinner and then go to the mall and buy some stuff for the baby?" John asked Jeff smiled "sounds like a plan baby but aren't you grounded?" John nodded "I'll talk to my mom about it I'm sure she'll let me go out if its with you and to get some baby things" Jeff nodded "I'm going to go have a nap ok I am so tired" John nodded "it's fine I need to get out of these clothes and I'm gonna play some basketball as well." John said he kissed jeff softly before changing his clothes and going out front to shoot some hoops.

He was out there for a while when Amy came over to him looking miserable. John stopped shooting hoops and sat next to her on the porch. "hey Ames you ok?" John asked "no not really" John sighed and put an arm around her "what's bothering you then?" John asked "Trish is leaving she's moving back to Canada what am I supposed to do now?" Amy revealed John nodded it must hurt to know the one you love is moving to a different country. "sweetie I'm sure you'll be alright what dies she say about it?" John asked "she ended things with me she said it would be too hard to be with each other when we live in different countries and I know she's right but it still hurts you know?" John nodded "I know hun but you have to be realistic here you're a great girl Ames there are a lot of girls who would be lucky to have you in their lives hey I'm lucky to be able to call you a sister" John said making Amy smile.

A minute later John's mum and Kevin pulled up with their groceries. "hey kids are you alright?" Kevin asked Amy wiped her eyes and went inside. John got up and helped with the bags. "Trish is moving back to Canada that's why Ames is upset" John said they nodded "I'll go speak to my daughter" Kevin said and he left. "mom I was wondering if I could go out tonight?" John asked "why? You know you're grounded John." John shrugged "I know I just wanna take Jeff out to dinner and then we were going to go to the mall and get some baby things or just have a look at the things we might need." John said Carol smiled "ok sure but tomorrow we are going shopping just you and me ok?" John nodded and smiled "sure ma" Carol smiled and kissed John's cheek.

John headed upstairs for a shower he had one and dressed in some nice jeans and a shirt before waking up Jeff and making him shower and change before going to the Appleby's down the road for dinner. "hi there what can I get you guys?" the waitress asked John smiled "I'll have the seafood plater with a coke please" JOhn ordered "and I'll have the grilled steak with roasted vegetables and a lemonade" Jeff said the waitress smiled "ok then I'll be right back with your drinks" they smiled as she left.

"so baby I thought we were just gonna go to the diner for dinner not here" John shrugged. "I felt like treating you Jeff we have never really had a proper date so I wanted to do this" John said Jeff smiled "well thank you Jay it means a lot we haven't really been our normal selves since we found out about the baby but I really appreciate it" John nodded and smiled as the waitress brought them their drinks and food. "so I saw my mom today" Jeff said John looked at him "and how did that go?" John asked "good she misses me but she wont go against my dad and she said she would have all my things delivered to your house" JOhn nodded "I'm sorry baby I know you would probably like to live with them right?" John asked "no actually I wanna live with you" John smiled "I was thinking about that actually I think we should move into our own place before the baby is born" John suggested "really I mean living together just us?" John shrugged.

"well it wouldn't be just us it would be me, you, the baby and Orton" John said "why Randy?" Jeff asked "we had always discussed moving in together and he needs to move out of his house and I like having him around he keeps me sane so what do you think?" John asked "sounds like a plan and I cant wait to move out can we afford it?" Jeff asked John nodded "yeah you'll be on the government paid thing and I have my job and my study money coming in then Orton will be paying I thnk we can afford anything" John said Jeff smiled "we should look around then or maybe you and Randy I don't care where we live as long as I am with you" John smiled "you sire coz Randy wanted to go looking tomorrow after school?" Jeff nodded "it's fine but we have a doctors appointment on Friday ok?" John nodded.

"what is the appointment for?" John asked "just a check up and to see maybe see what the sex is" John smiled "do you wanna know if it's a girl or a boy?" John asked "yeah I do I just wanna know then we can buy some stuff and pick out a name" jeff said John nodded "yeah I just cant wait to meet the kid you know?" John asked Jeff nodded "I know I wanna know if he or she is gonna look like a Cena or a Hardy" John nodded and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something he handed it over to Jeff. "open it" John urged Jeff nodded and opened it to find his own set of dog tags with John's name on it "baby this is so nice" John nodded "well I am going to get your name engraved on mine next week so I thought if you wanted t add a name you can come with me" John said Jeff nodded and smiled.

"so are we ready to go to the mall then?" John asked Jeff nodded and smiled John paid the bill and then they left for the mall. They got there and went straight to babies r us. They went to look at the cribs first. "babe these are so nice but epensive" Jeff said John nodded "I know but you don't have to worry about that I have the money so you just have to relax ok?" Jeff nodded "I like this one" Jeff said John looked it was a noce mahogany crib John smiled it was a great looking crib and was one of the best in safety. It was only $300 so he figured he could buy it now so he did without jeff knowing. "come on baby lets go look at some toys or something" John said Jeff smiled and nodded.

They found some nice stuffed toys for boys and girls and while John went and looked at Boy things Jeff went to look at some Girl stuff. John found some nice boston outfits and decided to get them they were for a boy or a girl. He went and found Jeff who was looking at some nice furniture he smiled seeing the smile on Jeff's face he was really excited about becoming a parent. "you find some nice things baby?" John asked Jeff nodded and smiled "I wish I had the money to buy all of this stuff but I know I don't but it's ok all a kid really needs is food, clothes and love right?" John nodded and smiled "yeah lets get you home for some alone time with me huh?" John asked wriggling his eyes suggestively Jeff grinned and nodded.

Once inside the house they headed upstairs all clothes were shed and John was on top of Jeff kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could Jeff was beneath him loving the feeling of John's mouth on him even though he wanted John's mouth on him in a different area. "Please baby…" Jeff moaned John smiled knowing what Jeff wanted he made his way down Jeff's body and took Jeff's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow while his hands were fondling Jeff's balls at the same time. "god your so fucking good John…so good" Jeff moaned John smiled around Jeff's cock and started sucking and licking faster making Jeff scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

Jeff was about to cum but he needed to cum while John was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled John off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to John. John smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into Jeff straight away. Jeff cried out John's name and arched his back loving the burn.

John was moving his fingers around inside of Jeff he could feel how tight Jeff was and was wondering when the last time Jeff had sex maybe it was when he was with him? John though he was brought out of his thoughts by Jeff moaning his name. John smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at Jeff's entrance. "Ready baby?" John asked Jeff nodded emphatically "always ready for you" John smiled and pushed his way inside of Jeff. Jeff cried out as did John the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with anyone else Jeff was amazing.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist making him got deeper. "fuck you're so fucking tight" John ground out "fuck John move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" Jeff moaned John was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there John" Jeff moaned. John smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle Jeff was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet John's movements. "God Jeff you feel so good" John moaned Jeff nodded and pulled John down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. John moaned into the kiss Jeff was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "so close Jeff" John whispered into Jeff's neck Jeff nodded "me too" Jeff said John smiled and thrusted into Jeff a few more times before filling Jeff up with his pearly white seed screaming out Jeff's name in the process.

Jeff was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. John ran his finger through Jeff's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting Jeff for all he was Jeff smiled at him before John claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before John pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

"I love you Jay" John smiled "I love you too baby now sleep I have to go shopping with my mother tomorrow" John said Jeff giggle and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

High School Love Chapter 7

The next day when Jeff was at school John and his mom went out shopping for some baby things. "so mom last night I bought a nice crib Jeff loved it so I bought it. don't worry it was one of the best in the safety and it was a nice mahogany type one" John said Carol smiled. "that's good so we need everything else right?" John nodded "yeah we do Jeff feels bad because we cant afford it but I know we can I have been saving up for years for anything so I have money" John said "no John me and Kevin have decided we are going to buy everything the baby needs no matter the cost you keep that money for your day to day living for when the baby comes ok?" John nodded and smiled.

They got to the shops and went in search of some things. They found a black and white baby capsule, a matching car seat, a nice mahogany 3 tier change table, a plane white bassinet, a cot mattress with sheets, bottle steriliser, high chair for when the baby is older, bottles, a bath with a stand, bath towel, lotiona and soaps, nappies, clothes, a swing, a jolly jumper, monitors, grooming set, thermometer, stuffed toys, rattles, bay rocker, pram and stroller, nappy bag, night light, a mobile for the crib and a baby memory book the total came to $2785 and his mom bought everything.

"mom you didn't need to buy all of that for us you know?" John said "I know baby but I wanted to this is my first grand baby and I want him or her to have everything they need now we just have to find somewhere to put all of this stuff" Carol said as they arrived for lunch all the things they brought were being delivered to the house in a few days. After ordering John finally got the courage to tell his mom about moving out.

"mom there's something I wanna tell you but I don't want you to get upset or anything" John said Carol looked at her son "you know I cant promise that so just tell me John." John nodded "ok me and Jeff are going to move out before the baby comes" John said Carol was shocked "really? Why?" John shrugged "I just think it would be better for our relationship and better to raise a child in our own home" John said Carol nodded "have you found somewhere?" Carol asked John shook his head no "no me and Randy are going to go look when he finishes school today is that ok?" John asked Carol nodded "but why Randy?" she asked "he's going to be living with us it makes sense he is looking to moving out and we had always said we would move in together and it will be cheaper for me and Jeff and I can trust him" John said Carol nodded "ok then I trust you to know what is the right thing I know I'll miss you but I know this is for the best for you and Jeff and my grand child" John smiled his mom was great.

After eating they headed home where John cleaned his room and did his and Jeff's washing. Jeff came home a short time later looking tired and worn out. Jeff walked into their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. "tough day babe?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah I am so tired I hate going to school seriously" John chuckled "well me and mom had a good day we got everything and we took pictures to show you I hope it's ok that we got this stuff without you?" John asked worried that Jeff would be upset. "these are great babe how much was it all?" Jeff asked "over two grand" John answered Jeff nearly had a stroke "how the hell are we going to afford this?" Jeff asked "mom bought it she said that she and Kevin wanted to help out since it's their grandchild I tried to buy some stuff but she wouldn't let me" John said Jeff nodded "we need to thank them then maybe take them out to dinner or something" John smiled Jeff was always thinking of others "yeah sure" John replied.

"I also told her about us moving out and she is fine with it she understands that we need to build a home for our family" John said Jeff smiled "speaking of Randy said he will be over to pick you up at four ok?" John nodded and walked over and sat on the bed and pulled Jeff into his arms and kissed him he had wanted to do that all day. "I missed you today" John said Jeff smiled and blushed "I missed you too I love you" John smiled and kissed Jeff softly and painterly "I love you too now get some rest….about this house or whatever if I find a good one should I fill out an application or do you wanna see it too?" John asked Jeff shook his head "no I trust you but I thank you for considering me" John smiled and nodded he kissed Jeff once more before going downstairs and leaving Jeff to his nap.

Randy arrived ten minutes later so John said goodbye and left. "so what did you do today jay?" Randy asked on the way to look at the unit. "me and mom went shopping for everything the baby needs we got everything now all we need is some clothes and to paint a nursery once we find out the se of the baby that is" JOhn said "when do you find out the sex?" Randy asked "Friday….so ho was school?" John asked "better now that Matt is back by the way is Jeff cool with Matt living with us I mean he has no where else to go" John shrugged "I haven't told him but I'm sure he will be fine are you sure you wanna move in with him already you just seem I don't know unsure Rand" John noticed "I don't think I am ready yet but he has no where else to go I am not gonna leave him homeless" John nodded.

"So when are you two gonna come out about your relationship?" John asked "I don't know I wanna do it already he is the one having issues" John sighed "well don't you think people are gonna notice something when they realise he is living with us in your room?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah I have to tell him this is just so stressful" John chuckled "relax dude I'll be back on Monday and you wont be nearly as stressed" John said Randy nodded.

They arrived at the unit and the outside looked nice. It was a two story unit. They walked in and it looked incredible so they walked around. It was a three bedroom two bathroom unit. It had walk in robes, stainless steel appliances, walk in pantry, air conditioning, laundry, double garage and a nice outdoors area which John and Randy loved. "dude this place is awesome" Randy said John grinned and nodded "I know it seems like a great are too and this would be a cool place to raise a child" John said "you are cool with the baby being here right?' John asked "yes Jay youre my best friend and I am gonna be the best uncle" John smiled "so we should fill out the application it's only $450 a week we can afford that between us two, Jeff and Matt" John said Randy nodded. They filled out their application hoping they would get the place.

After looking at the place they both went home. John got home and showered before they had their family dinner. "so what was this place like you and Randy saw today John?" Carol asked John smiled "it was perfect ma it was so great and safe and the area was awesome I hope we get it I really do Randy loves it too" John said Carol smiled. After dinner John and Jeff went and hung out in their room watching tv when John's phone rang.

"Hello?" John answered "Mr Cena hi this is Elisha Cains from the real-estate agency I was just calling to let you know that you and a Mr Orton will be pleased to know that we have accepted your application and you can move in as soon as you can collect the keys and pay a months rent in advance." John smiled "that's great I can do that tomorrow thank you" John said "no problem see you tomorrow" John smiled and hung up. John went over to Jeff and placed a huge kiss on his lips. "what was that for?" Jeff asked amused "we got it baby we are moving out" John said excitedly Jeff grinned and jumped onto John happy that they were becoming a real family.


	8. Chapter 8

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE CHAPTER 8**

**The next morning John got up and dressed and went downstairs to tell his mom and Kevin about getting the unit. He sat down and got himself some food. "morning hunny how did you sleep?" Carol asked "good Jeff cant seem to get comfortable lately" John said "yeah that's what you get when you're pregnant baby" John nodded "I got a call last night I got the unit I just have to go get the keys this morning and we can move in but I have to tell Randy yet" John said Carol nodded she didn't want her son moving out but knew he had to start his own life with Jeff and the baby. **

"**do you need some help moving the stuff John?" Kevin asked "well all we've really got is the stuff in my bedroom and the baby stuff and then Randy's room but we don't have anything else for any other rooms. I mean the kitchen has everything and the laundry it's just the lounge room. And the outdoors I mean we don't have anything for that so I guess I am gonna have to get some furniture with my savings" John said "no me and you can go get some stuff today ok we can have a man to man talk as well" Kevin said John nodded "thanks but you two have already given me and Jeff so much we cant ask you to buy more things for us" John said "nonsense you're our son so we want to do this ok?" John nodded.**

"**I better go get Jeff up he has to go see the guidance councillor about his college stuff today" John said they nodded so John went upstairs. He walked into his room and found Jeff up and dressed for school. "morning babe" John said Jeff looked up and smiled "so are you ready for your meeting with the councillor?" John asked "no I don't know what I'm gonna do I mean I wanna go to college but how if I have the baby I mean school ends in 2 months we graduate then we have the summer vacation I mean what do I do after that?" John sighed "you go to college we can place the baby in day care or something baby don't give up your dreams" John said. **

"**I want to but I don't wanna leave the baby I think I am gonna be a stay at home day while you go out does that seems ok with you?" John shrugged "baby if it's what you wanna do I'm with you all the way I just don't want you to regret it years from now" John said "I know but maybe when the kid is six months old I'll go to school but right now I wanna be a dad" John smiled and nodded "it's fine with me I love you I'll support you in anything." John said. John kissed Jeff goodbye and watched him leave for school. **

**A few hours later John and Kevin were out shopping for things for the house they got a lot of things like, a tv for the kitchen and one for the lounge room, stools for the breakfast bar, book shelves for Jeff's collection of books, dining room chairs, tv unit for the lounge room, out door setting, coffee maker, kitchen appliances, pots and pans, microwave, kettle, toaster, vacuum cleaner, fridge, bar fridge, dishwasher and a lounge room setting. The total was over $9000. John almost chocked he dint want Kevin to spend that much but Kevin said he and his mom could afford it and that they wanted to do this for them he was going to for the same for when Amy, Sean, Leah and Cody moved out too. That made John feel a little bit better but not much. **

**After purchasing the items they went to Appleby's for some lunch. They both ordered their food and sat down in silence. "I wanna thank you Kevin for helping me and Jeff I know we aren't your real family but it means a lot and I wanna thank you for making my mom smile again" John said Kevin nodded. "first of all I love your mom so there's no need to thank me for that, and you're just like my own kid I love you guys because you are apart of your mom and I love her and I told you we wanted to help you out you have been so mature through all of this I think you deserve everything we have given you." John nodded. **

"**so how are you feeling about being a dad then?" Kevin asked "I'm happy and excited but then there's a part of me that is nervous and scared out of my mind. I mean what if I do something and hurt the baby or what if I am a bad father and cant deal with the pressures I just don't know" John admitted. "trust me John that is a normal feeling I remember when my ex was pregnant with Amy I was scared out of my mind I had the same thought that you're having but let me tell you once you hold that baby for the first time it is totally worth it in every single way" John nodded and smiled. **

"**what about college how is that going?" Kevin asked "well I got into BU so I am gonna go there and study my exercise physiology course" Kevin smiled "that's good what days do you have to go in?" Kevin asked "every second day so on the days I don't have school I'm just gonna work at the gym. Randy is doing the same course as me" John said Kevin nodded he wasn't surprised John and Randy did everything together. They finished eating and headed home.**

**A few hours later John left to go and pick up Randy and Jeff. He sat in the parking lot waiting. "hey baby" John greeted when Jeff got in the car. "hey" he mumbled "what's wrong?" John asked "that stupid fucking councillor is seriously going to piss me off and I am going to go nuts on him" John sighed "why? What happened?" John asked "he says that since I am pregnant that the school is going to make me stay at home from a months time because they don't have the insurance to cover if anything happens to me or the baby" John nodded "shit so what are we gonna do?" John asked "he said I could study for my SAT'S sp that's what I will do and when the month is up I'll take them and they will give me enough points so I can pass and graduate without finishing the year off" John nodded "sounds like a plan" John said Jeff nodded. **

"**so how was your day?" Jeff asked "good me and Kevin went out and he got us a whole lot of stuff and I tried to tell him not o but he just wouldn't listen babe he went over board with the furniture like excessively over board" John said "how much did he spend?" Jeff asked "over nine grand" John said Jeff nearly had a heart attack "babe that is a lot of fucking money" John nodded "I know I tried but he said he was going to do the same for my brothers and Leah and Amy when they move out so I agreed to it" John said Jeff nodded. **

"**why aren't we moving?" Jeff asked "waiting on Orton we need to go get the keys and then we can start moving sit in tonight because we have our appointment tomorrow right?" John asked "yeah in the morning so afterwards we can move some more things in if you want" Jon nodded and leaned over to kiss Jeff. The kiss soon turned hot and they were making out when Randy and Matt entered the car. "do you two know that youre in public?" Randy asked John and Jeff broke the kiss "yes but I havent seen him all day so I wanted to kiss him" JOhn said. **

**He started the car and drove off to the real estate agency to pick up the keys once he got them he dropped Matt and Randy off promising to pick them up in an hour to start moving stuff. He and Jeff got home and went into the bedroom John needed to tell Jeff about Matt moving in. "bay I have to tell you something and I don't know how youre gonna react so let me speak and then you can yell and scream at me all you want ok?" JOhn asked Jeff nodded. "you know how we are moving in with Randy?" John asked Jeff nodded so John continued "well that means that your brother will be coming with him Randy wont kick him out onto the streets." JOhn said Jeff was upset he didn't know what to feel whether he should be sad or happy or angry. He still wasn't speaking to his brother but now they would be living together it would be awkward to say the least. **

"**I'm fine with it Jay I know Randy wouldn't make him live on the streets. I don't forgive him for what he said but he is still my brother so I will have to deal with him being around as long as I have you and this baby with me that is all that matters ok?" John nodded. "You know I feel the same way baby right? All I need is you and this baby and everything is ok I just want you to know that I love you and I always will" John said Jeff nodded and started crying "stupid fucking hormones" John smiled and comforted Jeff. "so you wanna start moving things in and then we can christen the new bedroom?" John asked wriggling his eyes brows suggestively Jeff grinned and nodded. **

**They their things packed into boxes with the help of their family and the furniture was put onto a truck and then they headed over to Randy's where they loaded his and Matt's things up before heading over to their new place. They started sorting out the furniture john made sure that Jeff was doing nothing and Jeff didn't like it at all. They sorted out the kitchen and John's mom went to work stocking the cupboards and fridge with everything that they would need then she got to work with some help from Leah, Amy and Jeff with the nursery John didn't mind as long as Jeff had some in put into it. John and Kevin got the lounge room and were working on his room right now while Cody was helping Randy and Matt with their room surprisingly it wasn't awkward between them.**

**A few hours later and it was mostly done Jeff was lying on the bed while John sorted out his dvds and cds. Matt and Randy were doing whatever in their own room. "Johnny" Jeff purred making John shiver "yes baby?" John asked "can you fuck me now I really want you bad you look so fucking hot with all your muscles rippling as you sort out the room please" John smiled and nodded and stripped off and pounced on top of Jeff. **

**John undressed Jeff and straddled him again He bent down and kissed him passionately he pulled away and kissed Jeff's neck and went down to Jeff's nipples and started licking and sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "How should we do this?" John asked rubbing circles on Jeff's pregnant belly. Jeff smiled and flipped over so he was on his hands and knees. John smirked. Jeff stuck his ass out for John to admire. John just smiled it was a work of art that's for sure. "Hurry up John I need you now." Jeff growled John smirked and grabbed the lube from the dresser and coated his fingers.**

**He positioned himself behind Jeff and stuck one finger in his tight hole Jeff groaned at the sudden entrance. "Goddamn you're fuckin tight." John moaned "you like it like that." Jeff said John smiled. John was twisting his finger in Jeff the one finger wasn't doing enough so he pulled out and went back in with three. He started moving his fingers around twisting and curling Jeff was moving back on the fingers trying to get them deeper. John pulled them out and went back in with three. That did the trick straight away Jeff arched his back as John hit his prostate dead on.**

**John knew it was enough and pulled his fingers out of Jeff. "You ready baby?" John asked as he positioned his tip at Jeff's entrance. "Fuck yes." Jeff moaned as John started to enter him. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to make you come is that what you want baby?" John said he knew Jeff liked dirty talk. "Fuck yes!" Jeff screamed as John unceremoniously slammed into him in one thrust. "Fuuuck you're so tight baby." John moaned Jeff pushed his ass back onto John. "Fuck harder John fuck…me harder." Jeff moaned John did what was asked and pulled out of Jeff only leaving the tip of his cock in him before slamming back into Jeff hard and fast. Jeffwas rocking his hips as John was pounding into him. "Fuck so good John so…..fucking good…." Jeff moaned.**

**John smiled as he reached around and took Jeff's member in his hands. John ran his fingers over the tip of Jeff's dick coating them in Jeff's pre come the white pearly liquid was so fucking nice he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean as he was slamming into Jeff. Jeff was arching his back he was going to explode soon. With every thrust John was hitting the spot inside him that turned him into a 2 dollar whore just for John. John went back to stroking Jeff and fondling his younger lovers balls Jeff was sweating he has waited so long for this to happen. "God….John gonna come….." Jeff warned John smirked and fastened up his pace but still fucking Jeff hard just like his man liked it. John leaned down and bit the juncture of Jeff's shoulder and neck tasting blood. "Ooooooooohhhhh shiiiiiiiiit!" John screamed as he came inside of Jeff. Jeff could feel John's cum in him and it felt right.**

**John pulled out and flipped Jeff onto his back and covered Jeff's member with his mouth he sucked and nicked at the hard member. And continued to play with Jeff's balls Jeff looked down at John and saw him bobbing his head up and down. John had saliva running down his chin along with some of Jeff's juices it was enough to make him explode. "Fuuuuuuck yessssssssss!" Jeff screamed as he exploded in John's mouth John kept sucking tasting everything that Jeff gave him. John winked up at Jeff and released him from his mouth with a pop.**

**John crawled over Jeff's body placing kisses on his way up especially on his protruding belly feeling the baby kicked John giggled. He smiled when he looked into Jeff's eyes before kissing him slipping his tongue into Jeff's mouth making Jeff taste himself in John's tongue. They pulled apart. "I love you." John said Jeff smiled "I love you too, wanna shower?" John smiled and got up and pulled Jeff with him into the shower.**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE CHAPTER 9

After the shower Jeff fell asleep while John went to relax in front of the television. He was sitting in there a while when Randy joined him. "hey man have you finished unpacking?" John asked "yeah you?" John nodded "yeah I am so glad to be out of that house I mean I loved living there but me and Jeff needed to start our own family here and away from mom you know?" John asked Randy nodded "oh I forgot to tell you Jay is pregnant him and Adam are totally freaking out" John laughed "serves them right for what they out Jeff through when they found out him being pregnant." John said Randy nodded seeing his point.

"so how is Matt going living here?" John asked "he is pissed off about Jeff moving out of a house with parental supervision he thinks he will get into trouble he doesn't trust him" John nodded "yeah well he can relax does he really think that I wont make sure he is ok or safe dude he and that baby are my life they mean everything to me if something happened to either on I would be devastated I just wish he as Jeff's brother would realise that by now" John said he got up and walked away. He walked into his room and went to sleep next to Jeff holding him close. He woke up

He next morning feeling happier. He had a shower and went into the kitchen so he could start breakfast for him and Jeff. He started making some pancakes because he knew they were Jeff's favourites. "hey baby what are you doing?" Jeff asked "making you breakfast" John said Jeff grinned and kissed him soft in thanks. "you're the best guy in the world" John smiled and served them some pancakes and sat down to eat. "so are you excited about this appointment today?" John asked "yeah I cant wait to find out if we're having a boy or a girl it's awesome" John nodded "me too have you thought about names?" John asked "not really I want him or her to be a Cena that's for sure though" John smiled and nodded.

"morning Guys" Randy greeted when he strolled into the kitchen "hey there's some pancakes on the stove if you want them" John said Randy grinned and dug into the food. John looked at him smiling he certainly loved his food. "you going to school today Jeff?" Randy asked Jeff shook his head and John glared "yes he is baby you have to go I'm gonna pick you up at lunch for our appointment anyway" John said Jeff scowled but nodded and left to go get ready for school. "so what are you going to do all day?" Randy asked "finish up here and go do some food shopping and then I have a 2 hour shift at the gym before the appointment then I have to go back for a four hour shift" John said Randy nodded. Soon Randy, Jeff and Matt had left so John went to the grocery store to stock up on food.

While at the store he bought some cakes and sweets for Jeff he knew the younger man was craving for some sweets lately so he got them for him and he also picked up some of Randy's favourite foods as well he could care less about what Matt liked. He got the food and went home once they were packed away he went into work for his two hours. His mind wasn't on the job really he just wanted to go and have this appointment and get it over and done with he wanted to know if the baby was a boy or a girl and if it was ok. He hoped it was he really did.

Finally it was time to pick Jeff up so he went to the school after picking up a milkshake for Jeff on the way he got to the school and waited for Jeff in the parking lot. While he was waiting he got to thinking about what the baby would look like would it have Jeff's features like his beautiful skin or would it have his features like his blue eyes and dimples. "hey you" Jeff greeted him John smiled and leaned over and gave Jeff a nice kiss "hey yourself are we ready?" Jeff nodded "oh this is for you" John said and passed Jeff his milkshake. "thankyou Jay" John nodded and drove to the doctors office.

They checked in and waited for Taylor to call them into the exam room. "Jeff Hardy?" a nurse called John and Jeff got up and walked into the room. "Dr. Wilde will be with you shortly you just need to take your shirt off" the nurse told Jeff so he did it. "hi Jeff, John how have you both been?" Taylor asked as she walked into the room with a chart. "good we just moved into our own place and I have been feeling fine except for some nausea" Jeff said John smiled as did Taylor. "ok I am just going to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is progressing" Taylor said Jeff nodded and grasped John's hand.

Jeff shivered when Taylor put the gel onto his stomach. They watched as a little foetus was shown on the screen. "everything looks perfect you are progressing along very well I'll give you some tablets for the nausea but the baby is growing strong….do you wanna know the sex?" Taylor asked Jeff looked at John who smiled "yeah" Jeff said "okay then come on show us baby…well congratulations you are having a girl" Taylor said John smiled as did Jeff, Jeff had tears in his eyes. "ok here is your script for the tablets and I'll see you in about two months ok?" Jeff nodded and redressed before leaving with John.

Once in the car Jeff slammed his lips onto John's in a happy kiss. "I take it you're happy then babe?" John asked Jeff grinned and nodded "yeah can we go get some food?" Jeff asked John chuckled and nodded "yeah lets go to my moms restaurant and tell her the news" John said they drove for 20 minutes to John's mom's restaurant name Bella. They got out and headed inside they went into the kitchen and said hello to his mom and both ordered some burgers and fries each and waited for Carol to join them.

"so what brings the two of you boys by?" Carol asked "we thought you'd like to know how the appointment went today" John said Carol grinned "yes so how is everything?" Carol asked "well the baby is fine and we're having a…girl" Jeff announced carol smiled and hugged them both and started crying a little. "ma don't cry" John said "happy tears baby these are very happy tears you both should come by for dinner as well as Randy and you're brother ok?" John and Jeff nodded "ok I have to get back to work but I'll see you both tonight for dinner I love you both and I am proud of you" Carol said they smiled and said goodbye.

After eating they headed home well Jeff did John headed back to work for a few hours before going home to relax before going to his moms for dinner. He got home and sat down watching some tv with Jeff. "I cant believe you watch this shit Jeff" John said "what? What is wrong with Jerry Springer?" John scoffed "the question should be what isn't wrong with Jerry Springer" John said Jeff chuckled "what? I like to know what these dysfunctional people get up to it makes me happy" John nodded "yeah I don't know what I'd do if I was related to some of these people seriously who the hell knocks up their own grandmother it's just nasty" John commented Jeff giggled.

"so have you spoken to Matt recently?" John asked "no and I don't want to he is just so judgemental I mean I didn't tell him to stick up to my dad for me I was perfectly fine on my own and now he has the audacity to blame me and call me a slut at least I don't get tied up and gagged on a nightly basis" Jeff said John gagged "please I don't need to know what your brother and Orton do it's bad enough hearing them" John said Jeff nodded "I know but he is a pussy I mean he wont even come out to the fact that they are together" John nodded "I know I think Randy's getting fed up with it and he isn't going to last much longer" John said "what do you mean?" Jeff asked "I mean if he doesn't get his head out of his ass he wont have a boyfriend and will be homeless once again" John said Jeff nodded "should I talk to him?" John shrugged "only about your issues leave Randy and his relationship problems alone" John said Jeff nodded.

"I'm sorry baby" John and Jeff heard it was Matt they looked toward the door. "I don't give a fuck Hardy I want you to get the fuck out of this house" Randy yelled Jeff went to say something but John stopped him. "I didn't mean to do it" Matt said "so let me get this straight you tripped fell and landed on his dick or what?" Randy asked John was shocked Matt cheated on him. "it didn't mean anything" Randy scoffed "I don't give a fuck just get the hell out of my face and this house" Randy said and slammed his door. Matt got his things and went to the front of the house. "are you really going to let him kick me out Jeff?" Matt asked Jeff shrugged "maybe if you didn't cheat you wouldn't be homeless and I'm just a slut right how can I help you?" Jeff asked and walked into their bedroom.

"Matt I don't care who you fucked but if you ever go near Randy or Jeff without their permission I will fuck you up…" John threatened "where the hell am I supposed to go?" Matt asked "I don't know go home apologise to your dad and maybe he will take you back or go to the guys house you cheated on Randy with right now I could care less I have an upset best friend and an upset boyfriend to deal with so just get the fuck out" John spat and went to talk to Randy.

John knocked on Randy's door and entered "hey man are you ok?" John asked Randy sighed "am I not supposed to be happy Jay I mean I fuck up with Cody and then I get with Matt and then he goes and fucks Barrett" John sighed "Rand you are one of the greatest guys I know you mean a whole lot to me and you deserve someone and you will find them I know it and you will be happy" John said Randy smiled "thanks I can always count on you huh?" John nodded "yeah now get ready we have dinner at my moms tonight so you can pig out on food to help you get over him" Randy nodded and smiled. "Jeff doesn't care that I threw his brother out?" Randy asked "I don't know I will find out but I don't care I don't want him in this house" John said he patted Randy on the back and went to see if his boyfriend was alright.

"hey babe are you ok?' John asked Jeff shrugged "yeah I guess I'm just worried about him I know he cant stay here but I just wish I knew he would be alright I man he is still my brother" John nodded "I know babe but that is up to him to sort out we can keep interfering in peoples relationships he has to learn to live on his own look at us we're doing ok living on our own and we have a baby coming I'm sure he will figure some shit out on his own just give it some time" John said Jeff nodded "yeah you're right I just wish things were different" John smiled Jeff had a huge heart "I know lets shower and get ready for moms ok?" John asked Jeff smiled and nodded and dragged John into the shower.

After there romp in the shower they headed to Carol's with Randy in tow looking forward to a nice meal and no drama but would it work out that way?

Please review…


	10. Chapter 10

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE CHAPTER TEN

They got to John's moms house and walked in John was a little surprised to see that Evan was there as well as his cousin Marc who lived in the city with his own parents. John, Jeff and Randy greeted everyone and sat down to eat. "so boys are you going to tell everyone the news?" Carol asked Jeff grinned "we're having a girl" Jeff announced John smiled "wow man that's awesome" Randy congratulated "yeah thanks I cant wait it's so weird that I am gonna have a daughter it is freaking me out a little." John admitted.

"so Randal where is Matthew tonight?" Carol asked Randy frowned "uh we broke up he was cheating on me" Randy said sadly John rubbed his back "excuse me" Randy said he got up and walked outside he needed some air he really loved Matt and he hurt him more than anyone has ever hurt him before in his life. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it" Carol said John shrugged "it's fine mom he just needs some time" John said Carol nodded "I think I might go peak to him" Jeff said John smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Randy can I talk to you?" Jeff asked he sat next to his boyfriends best friend Randy shrugged. "look I know Matt is my brother and everything but he is a serial cheater he has cheated on every boyfriend he has ever had. Look you are a great guy I mean youre good looking if you're into that kinda Greek god thing which I'm not you're a nice guy I mean John wouldn't be best friends with you if he didn't think you were worth it" Jeff said Randy smiled "sometimes I think that he is the only one who really cares about me" Randy admitted Jeff smiled "I know I feel that way too but he does he has a huge heart and you and I are both the main people who are in that heart. He lpoves you Randy and I know for a fact that you're gonna meet someone and be in love with them like I am with John. We were gonna wait until the baby was born but we wanted you to be the god father" Jeff announced.

Randy looked at him smiling with happy tears now "I would be honoured to be that little girls god father you know I don't think o have ever seen John as happy as he is when he is with you and this little girl you are so lucky Jeff" Randy told him Jeff nodded and smiled "oh I know trust me and you trust me Randy that there is a guy out there for you that will make your heart beat faster like John does with mine." Randy nodded and smiled and they had a friendly hug.

Jeff and Randy walked back inside and they finished eating. After dinner John headed outside to talk to his cousin. "so Marc what's been going on with you?" John asked "nothing much but we're moving back here dad got a promotion so we will be coming back here" John nodded "that's cool are you still with Jess?" John asked Marc grinned "yeah she sends her love so you moved out?" Marc asked John nodded "yeah I moved with Jeff and Randy into our own place I needed to start being responsible I mean I ham going to be a father in five months so I wanted to get a home for Jeff and the baby" John said Marc nodded "well you're doing good man I wanna move out but it's so hard" John nodded "the places are pretty cheap around here you should look for one when you move back here" John suggested Marc shrugged.

"baby can we go? I am getting really tired" Jeff asked John nodded and stood up he shook hands with his cousin and took hold of Jeff's hand and they went inside and said goodbye before leaving it was just them two Randy was going to hang out with the boys a little while longer. "can we go over to Shannon's quickly?" Jeff asked John nodded "yeah sure any particular reason why?" John asked "no I just wanna get the Goss on him and Sean and just to catch up" John nodded "well I can drop you off and I will go home for a while and I can pick you up later if you want I wanna go see Adam and Christian anyway" John suggested as he park outside of Shannon's house. "perfect I'll call when I wanna be picked up" John nodded and kissed him softly before heading for Adam and Christian's house they shared with Chris Jericho and Jack Swagger.

He got out of the car when he arrived at their house and he knocked and was let in by Jack he smiled in thanks and walked into Adam and Christian's room. He knocked and was told to enter so he did smiling he walked in and sat down on a chair in their room. "hey man what's up?" Adam asked John shrugged "I'm bored so I wanted to come and see how you two are going with everything" Adam and Christian looked at each other "well we were thinking about getting it taken care of" John was shocked he really didn't want them to have an abortion. "are you guys serious?" John asked Adam sighed "yeah we are we don't think we can do this John" John sighed "guys I thought the same thing when Jeff told me but when you see that baby on the screen or feel it kick trust me it is so worth it" John tried to persuade them. "look we aren't you and Jeff did you get a choice with your kid or did Jeff already have his mind made up?" Christian asked John sighed "he knew he wanted ot keep the baby…..I was so freaked out about being a father but now I cant wait" John said they smiled.

"here look at this" John said he pulled out his walet and passed them a little bit of paper. "wow is that it?" Adam asked John nodded "yeah that's the latest sonogram we are having a girl" John told them Christian started crying and walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Ad I didn't mean to upset you guys I should go" John said "no it's fine I think he was rethinking everything before you came over but now I am so scared" John nodded and walked over and sat beside him "Adam I am scared as well but at the same time I am so excited about being a dad man just talk to him and I will respect your decision I should go I have to pick up Jeff soon anyway" John said he shook hands with Adam and left to pick up Jeff.

He picked Jeff up and they headed home John helped Jeff into his pyjamas and into bed he got himself changed into some sweats and went to relax in the lounge watching some football. He was engrossed in the game when the door came swinging open and Randy came in with his lips attached to Evan's John was shocked but ignored them as they made their way to Randy's room John had to make a note to talk to Randy about it tomorrow he wanted to know what was going on in his best friends head.

He went to bed an hour later and snuggled up against Jeff breathing in Jeff's scent loving it. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. The next day John got to sleep in until about lunch time he woke up and had a shower and went into the kitchen to get some food he was making a sandwich when Evan walked in John nearly choked on his drink he had just drank. "hey John" John smiled. "hey Evan how are you?" John asked "good are you excited about the wedding?" Evan asked John looked confused "what wedding?" John asked Evan looked at him with an 'are you serious' look "my mom and your dads they are getting married in a month didn't you know?" Evan asked John slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter "no but thanks for letting me know" John said he cleaned up and walked into his room slamming the door.

Jeff walked in a minute later laughing with Shannon he walked over to John and kissed him. "hey baby I just wanted to show Shan the nursery" John nodded "go for it" John said Jeff nodded for Shannon to leave for a minute. "what's wrong John?" Jeff asked "nothing don't worry about it" John said he got up and kissed Jeff quickly "I'm going for a drive I'll see ya later" John said and walked out of the house. Jeff frowned but shrugged it off he didn't want to push John into telling him what was wrong.

John got in his car and drove to his dads house. He walked in slamming the door Fabo and Simone were sitting at the dining table having lunch. "John what the hell?" Fabo asked "screw you dad you're getting married and never thought to tell me?" John asked bitterly. "look John we wanted to tell you but you weren't supportive of this relationship so we didn't think you'd care" John scoffed "whatever dad I am your son but obviously you don't care though otherwise you would have told me so from now on forget I ever existed" John spat and stormed out of the house. Fabo sighed he thought he was doing the right thing and now he may have lost his son in the process.

John took off for the gym he needed to get out some aggression. He walked in and went straight for the boxing bags hitting it with full force and kicking it. It seemed to be helping him out. "John? Are you ok?" John's ex Mike asked John sighed "yeah just some family drama going on" John said "are you and Jeff ok?" Mike asked concerned "yeah me and Jeff are great it's just my dad that's all" John said Mike nodded "wanna get a coffee and talk about it?" Mike asked John nodded he knew he should probably be talking to Jeff about it but he just wanted to speak to someone who wasn't going to sugar coat anything for him.

They went across the road to the café and ordered some coffee's. "so spill" Mike urged. "my dad is getting married in a month and I had to find out from Evan" Mike winced damn John was going through some shit alright. "damn John I'm sorry that is fucked up so what did you do?" Mike asked "well I went over there and he said I wouldn't have cared anyway he is such an ass and then I told him that he obviously doesn't care about me so I told him to forget I ever existed." John said Mike's mouth was agape in shock "I'm sorry Jay can I do anything?" Mike asked John shook his head "no it's fine I should get home I'll see you in a few days ok?" John asked "sure hey uh Alex is having a little get together like a BBQ you and Jeff should come" John smiled "thanks I think we will I need to get out for the night" John got up and hugged Mike and left for his house.

John got home and went into his room he had some school work to do he was off of suspension on Monday. "John can I ask you something?" Jeff enquired as he sat on their bed John nodded and gave him his attention. "sure babe what's up?" John asked "were you with Mike today?" Jeff asked John frowned "yeah we went for a coffee and talked about some stuff why?" Jeff asked "no reason it's just that Shane saw you two hugging so I was just wondering" John sighed and moved to sit in front of him. "baby we talked and that hug was saying goodbye he invited us to a BBQ Alex is having tonight do you wanna go?" JOhn asked Jeff looked up and smiled "yeah so what did you two talk about?" Jeff asked.

"we talked about my dad and me we are having some issues right now" John admitted. "what issues?" Jeff asked John sighed "he is getting married in a month and I found out from Evan I got angry and confronted him he said that he thought I wouldn't have cared and I told him to forget I ever existed" John admitted Jeff frowned "I'm sorry babe" John shrugged "it's fine" John said "baby why the hell did you tell Mike before me I thought we were partners we should tell each other everything" John sighed "I know but I just wanted to vent on someone who could tell me what he honestly thought not what he thought I wanted to hear" John admitted Jeff nodded.

"I get that I do but I just feel hurt that you wouldn't talk to me before your ex" John nodded "I'm so sorry I never thought of it like that" Jeff sighed "I know but I think you should go to the BBQ alone I just need to think" John sighed "about what Jeff? I said sorry what more can I do?" John asked "I don't know I just get the feeling you don't love me as much as I love you" John scoffed "bullshit I love you more than anything look just because I didn't come to you first doesn't mean anything and the fact that you think I don't love you as much as you love me that hurts I'll see you later" John said he kissed him on the cheek and left for Mikes. Jeff sighed he may have fucked up everything what the hell was he supposed to do now?

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE CHAPTER 11

John arrived at Alex's and went straight for a drink he was pissed off at Jeff he couldn't believe he thought John didn't love him as much as Jeff loved John it was ridiculous. Jeff was John's life. He sat down and was joined by Adam. "hey man" Adam greeted John nodded "hey how's it going?" John asked "good me and Christian decided to keep the baby his parents aren't happy but mine are cool with it" John smiled "that's awesome dude you and Christian deserve it" John said Adam noticed John didn't seem his happy self.

"are you ok you seen pissed" John shrugged "nothing to worry about just me and Jeff had a disagreement earlier that's why I am here alone" John said Adam nodded "you two will sort it out you always do you're like the perfect couple" John laughed "yeah I thought that too but now he is questioning whether I love him like he loves me" John said Adam frowned how could Jeff think that John was dedicated to the guy that was all he ever talked or thought about.

"I'm gonna get another drink" John said he got up and walked inside and got another drink. "hey Cena" John heard he turned and saw it was Shannon John rolled his eyes "hey Shannon what's up?" John asked "nothing Jeff is on his way he called for the address" John nodded "good for him is my brother here with you?" John asked Shannon blushed "yeah he is out back" John nodded and left to talk to Sean.

John found Sean sitting alone he walked over there and sat net to him. "so did you know about dad marrying Simone?" John asked "yeah why?" Sean asked "I found out from Evan of all people the man couldn't even tell his own son about it I bet Leah knew as well right?" John asked "yeah everyone knew even mom and Kevin" John growled "I cant believe this I may as well not even be apart of this family if no one tells me anything fuck it I'm going" John said Sean got up "John Jeff is on his way" John shrugged "right now I could care less" John spat and stormed out of the house and drove home.

John got home and decided to get drunk there he had one hell of a day and he just wanted to forget abut everything. He was feeling tipsy when there was a knock on the door he sighed and got up and answered it seeing it was his mom and Kevin. He let them in and went back to drinking. "John are you drinking?" Carol asked John nodded "yep" John said Carol frowned and took the bottle away from her son. "where is Jeff?" Carol asked "don't know" John said Carol sighed "what is going on around here since when did you get drunk during the day?" Kevin asked "since I can" John spat "look I just wanna be alone I've had a fucked up day ok?" John said he didn't wanna be bothered by them right now.

"no tell me what is wrong" Carol demanded "nothing I've just had a shitty day I found out abut dad remarrying" John said Carol sighed "he finally told you then?" Carol asked John laughed bitterly "uh no Evan let it slip so I confronted him and told him to forget I ever existed" John said "John why would you do that?" Kevin asked "because he didn't care enough to tell me for himself and now I find out that everyone but me knew so I have decided I have no family" John said Carol gasped "don't say that" John rolled his eyes "why mom you did the exact same thing as he did everyone knew and no one told me I had to find out from Evan how fucked up is that" John barked out he was sick and tired of secrets.

"just leave it's obvious no one thanks of me as part of the family so just go" John said and he got up and walked into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Carol sighed and Kevin pulled her into a hug "he'll come around carol trust me" Carol nodded "he was so mad and upset this is all Fabo's fault I knew we shouldn't of kept it a secret he deserved to know just like everyone else lets go hopefully he will be calm by tomorrow." Kevin nodded he felt bad for John but he didn't need to over react like that.

John had enough of everyone he just wanted to be alone he had a shower and relaxed he got up and went into the baby's room. He had a look around he couldn't believe he was going to be a father in a few months he was scared and excited at the same time. He never thought he would want to have kids but ever since he found out that Jeff was pregnant he was excited he couldn't wait for his daughter to be there. "hey" Jeff mumbled as he entered the nursery. John looked at him and smiled lightly "hey I was just imagining her being here already" John said Jeff smiled "it's fine I do it all the time" John smiled "I'm sorry I didn't come to you before I went to Mike I am an idiot I know you love me and I love you too I was just in a shitty mood and he calmed me" John said.

Jeff moved closer to John and sat him down on the chair and then sat on his lap. "baby I forgive you and I'm sorry for accusing you of not loving me as much I love you I know it's not true I know me and the baby mean everything to you and I'm sorry I doubted that" John nodded and kissed Jeff softly "I love you and I forgive you" John said. "so I went to Alex's and you weren't there" John nodded "yeah I got pissed at Sean everyone knew Jeff" John said Jeff frowned "what do you mean?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around John's neck. "everyone in my family knew about my dad and Simone getting married even my mom knew and didn't tell me" John said sadly. "I'm sorry babe I had no idea" John shrugged.

"mom and Kevin came here I got mad at them for not telling me I sort of told them that they weren't my family anymore" John said Jeff gasped "why would you do that?" Jeff asked "they should have told me Jeff you know it's true. I was pissed off that no one thought of me and no one thought hey John should know about this they were here so I went off on them and kicked them out" John said shyly Jeff groaned "you need to fix this baby" John nodded "I know I will soon but tonight I just wanna spend time with my man." John said Jeff grinned and kissed him hard on the lips in a heated needy kiss.

John dragged Jeff away and into the bedroom where they both stripped down. John was on top of Jeff kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could Jeff was beneath him loving the feeling of John's mouth on him even though he wanted John's mouth on him in a different area. "Please baby…" Jeff moaned John smiled knowing what Jeff wanted he made his way down Jeff's body and took Jeff's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow while his hands were fondling Jeff's balls at the same time. "god your so fucking good John…so good" Jeff moaned John smiled around Jeff's cock and started sucking and licking faster making Jeff scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

Jeff was about to cum but he needed to cum while John was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled John off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to John. John smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into Jeff straight away. Jeff cried out John's name and arched his back loving the burn.

John was moving his fingers around inside of Jeff he could feel how tight Jeff was John smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at Jeff's entrance. "Ready baby?" John asked Jeff nodded emphatically "always ready for you" John smiled and pushed his way inside of Jeff. Jeff cried out as did John the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with anyone else.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist making him got deeper. "fuck you're so fucking tight" John ground out "fuck John move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" Jeff moaned John was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there John" Jeff moaned. John smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle Jeff was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet John's movements he was rubbing his hands all over Jeff's bump. "God Jeff you feel so good" John moaned Jeff nodded and pulled John down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. John moaned into the kiss Jeff was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "so close Jeff" John whispered into Jeff's neck Jeff nodded "me too" Jeff said John smiled and thrusted into Jeff a few more times before filling Jeff up with his pearly white seed screaming out Jeff's name in the process.

Jeff was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. John ran his finger through Jeff's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting Jeff for all he was Jeff smiled at him before John claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before John pulled out of him and cleaned both men up. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 12**

4 months later Jeff was 6 months pregnant. He had been very distant with John lately and John was worried about it the only time they talked was when it was at the doctors appointments. John woke up and got ready for school he saw that Jeff wasn't there something was going on with his boyfriend. He grabbed his things and left for school. He got there and put his books in his locker before going to his home room.

"you alright?" Adam asked John shrugged "I don't know something is up with Jeff we haven't been the same in a while" John said Adam nodded. "sorry man wish I could help" John shrugged "I don't think we are meant to be together anymore I just don't feel that spark with him anymore I love him and the baby I do but I'm not sure about us as a couple anymore" John said "talk to him" John nodded "I think I will" John said he decided he would go home at lunch and see Jeff and talk to him about everything.

After home room John went to class he saw Randy in there so he sat next to him. "you don't mind me sitting here right Ortz?" John asked "nah go for it Jay" John smiled. John sat down and got his books out Randy looked at his best friend and knew something was wrong with him. "what's up Jay?" Randy asked John sighed. "I'm worried about me and Jeff something has changed" John said Randy frowned. "sorry man" John shrugged "its fine as long as I can be in my child's life I don't care" John said Randy nodded.

After school John and Randy arrived home Randy changed and went to work while John sorted out the house and stuff. Jeff came home they kissed briefly before Jeff left to do something in the bedroom. John made dinner and they ate in silence after showering John went into the bedroom he needed to speak to Jeff about this now. "Jeff I think we should talk" John said Jeff nodded, "this isn't working is it?" John asked. Jeff sighed. "no we should break up John no matter what you'll be in the baby's life I promise you she will be a Cena" John smiled. "thanks Jeff" John said Jeff smiled.

"where will I go?" Jeff asked. "mom's" John said Jeff nodded. "I should tell you John I haven't been faithful for about two months I have been having an affair" Jeff revealed John was shocked and angry. "you cheated on me?" John asked Jeff nodded. "leave I'll see you at the next appointment" John said Jeff nodded. He grabbed his things and left.

John went into the kitchen and pulled out some beers he needed to drink he couldn't be stuffed with all of this Jeff had been having an affair. He sat down and started drinking. He was nearly wasted when Randy walked in the door he frowned when he saw John and all the alcohol he had. "Jay what's wrong?" John laughed. "Jeff has been cheating on me" John said "wow with who?" Randy asked. "I don't know and I don't care for two months Rand two months he has been living off of me and my family while he was fucking some other guy how can I deal with that?" John asked.

"John drinking isn't the answer" John nodded. "come on lets get you into a shower" John nodded. He got undressed and into a warm shower he sat down on the tiled floor and cried he couldn't believe Jeff had cheated on him after everything they had been through. He got out and put on some sweat pants he sat back down in the lounge. "was it me Randy?" John asked. "was what you?" Randy asked looking at him. "was I the reason that Jeff needed to cheat on me did I do something for this to happen?" John asked. "no Jay no it must be a hardy trait" John nodded. Randy saw his tears and hugged him John sobbed into Randy's chest this day had just been awful.

"lets go to bed John" John nodded and they walked into John's room Jeff's things were still around. "can I sleep with you tonight Rand?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded. They both went to bed in Randy's room John cuddled up to Randy he needed some comfort right now and Randy was always there.

John got up in the morning and showered and dressed he grabbed his things for school and headed out the door to his moms house he needed to apologise for the way he had acted a while ago. He got to her house and walked in the family was having breakfast. "mom can I have a word?" John asked Carol nodded. She led them into the lounge room and sat down. "I'm sorry I was an ass to you and Kevin a while ago I was just upset that no one told me about dad and Simone marrying" John said Carol nodded. "I know and we should have told you" John nodded. Carol opened her arms and John hugged her.

"so why is Jeff living here?" Carol asked. "we broke up we weren't working mom we were so distant and we hated it" John said he wasn't going to tell her that Jeff was cheating. "I don't mind as long as I am in my daughters life" John said Carol smiled. "that's good baby you better get to school" John nodded. "thanks mom" John said before he left. He got to school and put his books in his locker and sat down. "hey Jay you left early" Randy said John nodded. "yeah I went to see my mom" John said. "did that go ok?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah it went fine we sorted everything out so it's all good" John said Randy smiled.

"did you see Jeff?" John shook his head "no I think he was avoiding me I don't know why we are gonna have to see each other eventually when I go with him for the appointments" John said Randy nodded. "well here he comes with his ass of a brother." Randy told him. "stay with me?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded. Jeff and Matt made their way over. "hey John just wanted to remind you of the appointment after school" John smiled. "I know Jeff I'll meet you out by my car ok?" Jeff nodded. John glanced and saw Randy glaring at Matt who was staring back at him.

"come on Ortz lets go to class" John said Randy nodded they got up and headed to their classes. By lunch time John had fond out that Jeff was dating ken Kennedy and wasn't happy with it but realised he couldn't tell Jeff what to do they weren't together anymore. He grabbed some lunch and sat down eating it. "hey man" Adam greeted him John nodded at him. "hey Addy what's goin on?" John asked. "nothing much just relaxing" John nodded. "where's Christian today?" John asked. "at home sick he had morning sickness" John smiled.

"sorry man it must suck" John said Adam nodded. "yeah so I heard about you and kef breaking up" John laughed. "I think the whole school has by now" John said "sorry man are you ok with it?" John nodded. "yeah I am fine" John said Adam nodded. By the end of the day John was over everything he met Jeff out front of the school and they left for the doctors it was very awkward in the car that was for sure.

They got to the doctors and got signed in. John sat there with Jeff it felt so uncomfortable and it was weird seeing as yesterday they were fine. "Jeff hardy?" the nurse asked John and Jeff walked into the room. "hi boys how are you today?" Taylor asked. "good how are you?" John asked. "great so Jeff how are you feeling?" Jeff smiled. "I feel fine I may be a little tired but other than that I am fine" John smiled. "ok then lets get you up here for the exam" Taylor said.

Jeff took his shirt off John held it for him he climbed up onto the bed and watched as Taylor gelled his stomach and started probing him to get a look at the baby. "well there she is she looks fine in size she looks to be about one pounds in weight and about 12 inches long which is what we wanted. She looks perfect so Jeff just keep doing what you're doing rest a bit and eat healthy" Taylor said as she wiped the gel off of Jeff's stomach.

"that's it and I will see you both in a month" John and Jeff nodded. "do you want to go get some food or want me to take you home?" John asked as they got into the car. "just take me home" John nodded. They got back to the house and Jeff walked upstairs. John sat down. "you alright John?" Kevin asked John nodded. "I guess so I don't really know" John said. "why what's going on?" John sighed. "I don't think Jeff wants me around anymore" John said. "well he has to have you around that's your baby" John smiled and nodded. "yeah I know I just hate feeling unwanted" John said Kevin nodded.

"I should go I have some homework and stuff to do I'll see you for dinner on Saturday night" John said. "yeah "bring Randy" John smiled and nodded. He headed home he got there and started on his homework. He got some of it done when he heard Randy storm into the house. "you ok Ortz?" John asked. "Evan is a fucking knob" Randy spat "why? What happened now?" John asked. "he wants me to start announcing to the whole school that he is my boyfriend" John laughed. "what an idiot" John commented Randy nodded.

"how was the appointment with Jeff?" John sighed "good I guess the baby is fine I'm just worried about Jeff he wont even speak to me anymore it's like we are strangers it's weird" John said Randy shrugged "sorry dude wish I could help" John nodded. "yeah so mom and Kevin invited you for dinner Saturday night" John said Randy grinned "I'll be there Chris is having another party you gonna go?" John shrugged and nodded. "yeah I need some me time just to relax and chill out with my boys" John said Randy laughed. He was looking forward to Friday night just to relax and not worry about anything.

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 13**

A month later On Friday John was excited to be going out he hadn't seen Jeff since the appointment earlier on in the week he had texted him asking how the baby was and he had told him she was fine so John accepted it. He got up and showered and dressed before grabbing some food. He smiled when he saw a grumpy Randy walk out of his room. "bad night?" he asked. "yeah you could say that I am so over Evan's neediness" John laughed. "break up with him" John said. "I like him though" John just shook his head.

"get ready and I will take you to school" John said Randy nodded he headed off for a shower and to change. He walked out and John pushed him out the door. They got to school and went to their lockers "so when is this wedding?" Randy asked. "next weekend wanna come?" John asked. Randy nodded and smiled. "sounds cool so yeah I'll be your date" John laughed. "what about Evan hasn't he asked you?" John asked.

"no why would he?" Randy asked. "his mom is marrying my dad you idiot" John said. "shit I totally forgot but nah he hasn't asked me I wonder why" Randy thought out loud "don't know who cares Rand your coming with me" John said slapping Randy on the back Randy grinned and they walked off for football practise. They got done with football and headed to their classes. John got to his social class and sighed he really hated this class.

"what's wrong?" Chris Jericho asked. "I hate this class I really do" John said Chris laughed. "everyone hates this class Cena you need to get over it" John nodded. "so is your party gonna be rockin?" John asked. "of course it is I'm Chris Jericho" John laughed. "well then I cant wait" John said Chris smiled. After class John headed to his appointment with the guidance councillor.

"hi Mr. Jacobs" John said. "hi John take a seat" John nodded and sat down. "so why am I here?" John asked. "have you thought about your college applications?" he asked. "yeah I want to go to BU" John said. "and that's it?" Glen asked. "I haven't really thought anymore to it" John said. "what are you hoping to study?" he asked. "sports psychology" John said Glen nodded. "well I can get you some info on it if you would like?" Glen offered John nodded and smiled.

"how is everything else going?" Glen asked "ok I guess me and Jeff broke up but I and determined to be there for my daughter" John said Glen smiled. "that's good at least you're stepping up and being a man in the situation" John nodded. "how will college work with a baby?" Glen asked. "I don't know I am worried about that myself but I don't have an answer" John said Glen nodded. "talk to Jeff about it you both need to determine a custody arrangement too it's better to do this now then once she is here" John smiled and nodded.

"ok that's it have a good weekend and come see me Monday I should have all your information ready for you" John smiled. "thanks Mr. Jacobs" John said leaving he left the room and bumped into Randy sending shocks through his body John shook the feeling off and smiled at his friend. "you just been in there?" Randy asked pointing to the office John nodded. "go in Rand he wont bite" John said laughing he patted his friend on the back and left Randy watched John leave and didn't know why.

Later that night John and Randy headed over to Chris's place for the party. They got there and started drinking it was nice for John seeing as he didn't have anything to worry about he could just do what he wanted and not have to worry about being cussed at by Jeff for drinking. He saw Mike and Alex so went and joined them. "hey guys" he greeted them Alex and Mike smiled at him.

"hey Jay how are you?" Mike asked. "good ready to get drink and party" John said Alex laughed. "you wanna get laid too?" John shrugged "I guess if it happens it happens Jeff's fucking ken so I should be able to fuck someone too right?" John asked Alex and Mike grinned. "you'll find someone" John nodded. "what is Cody doing here I thought this was for seniors?" Alex asked. "Lex you aint a senior" John pointed out Alex shrunk he forgot he wasn't a senior.

John just laughed at him and went to get another drink he saw Jeff there with ken and groaned they were making out. "hi John" ken said John nodded at him John smiled "hey boys how's things?" John asked. "good you?" ken asked. "also good just relaxing" John said Jeff hadn't said a word. "how's our girl?" John asked rubbing Jeff's stomach making the baby kick "she's fine active but fine" John nodded. "well enjoy yourselves and I'll see you both later" John said smiling.

"he seems ok with everything" ken said. "he's drunk ken" Jeff said ken nodded. "can we go I don't feel well?" Jeff asked ken nodded. John made his way through the party and upstairs he saw Randy and smiled at his friend. "hey Ortz what's up?" John asked Randy grinned "nothing much you?" John shrugged "I think I am drunk" John said Randy nodded. "me too and I am horny" John laughed. "so am I" John said. "lets go home" Randy purred John knew what was going to happen and he nodded. Randy grabbed his arm and dragged John back to their house and into Randy's bedroom. Randy pushed John back onto the bed fully clothed. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and smiled up at him. The smile was returned, and he kissed him once again. It was another quick peck on the lips, but it was followed by several more. Finally, when Randy went in for a kiss, he let it linger. His hands held onto the side of John's face, his thumbs stroking over his cheeks. John unclasped his hands and let them slide to hold onto Randy's shoulders.

Randy pulled back and grinned. He kneeled up, keeping eye contact with John. He then ran his hands down John's face and chest before letting them slide up his legs to the hem of his own shirt. With one hand, he lifted it just enough for John to get a glimpse at his abs. He then starting using both hands, working his shirt up, inch by inch, then dropping it down slightly, showing just enough skin to drive John up the wall. Randy's arms crossed over his front, and he was now at his chest, playing with his nipples when he reached them. Finally, he pulled the shirt all the way off and tossed it to the floor.

gripping the hem of John's shirt. He moved himself down a bit, so when he slid the shirt up, he was able to comfortably lean down and kiss each inch of exposed skin. Slowly, the shirt made its way up John's stomach, with Randy making sure to cover all the area. John arched his back when necessary, letting Randy raise the shirt higher and higher. He sat up when he felt the tug of the shirt against his shoulder blades. John's shirt found its way on top of Randy's in their growing pile of clothes. Randy now had all of John free to him. His hands roamed while his mouth worked. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking until it was a hard nub. His right hand was on the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers, playing with it until he brought his mouth to it, doing the same to that one as he did the other. Eventually, John took Randy's head in his hand and gently pulled him up. Randy followed the motion, once again face to face with his best friend.

Randy leaned down, licking his lips right before they made contact with John's. he leaned in for another quick kiss, "I'm gonna take you nice and slow, leaving you _begging_ for more." Randy sat back up on his knees, his hands going right for the button and fly on John's shorts. Once he dealt with those, adding the shorts and boxers to the clothes pile, he made quick work of his own. John reached up, turning his head slightly, and grabbed the lube to hand to Randy. He took it and opened it up, squirting some into his hand. He worked it over his hand, slicking up his fingers.

He slid one inside John, who had previously brought his knees to his chest. "It's been a while" John breathed out, trying to get used to the feeling of having something inside him after a lot of months without. "mmhm want me to stop?" Randy asked John shook his head he needed this. As he worked a second finger into John, he bent forward, and John raised his legs over Randy's shoulders. Randy moved the fingers in and out in a steady motion as he leaned in more to kiss John. He added a third finger, all while keeping the kiss going.

John groaned into Randy's mouth; it wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world right now. However, he still wanted Randy inside him, and he wanted it now. He pushed on his shoulders, and the man responded, breaking off the kiss. "I want you _now_." Randy leaned in for one more kiss, and then he backed off. He withdrew his fingers before spreading some lube onto his cock. Slowly, he pushed in, fighting the urge to close his eyes so he could watch John. He took hold of John's cock, stroking it.

John watched Randy watching him, and he decided to start playing with himself. He arched his back, letting his hands, which had previously been holding Randy's shoulders, now ran over his abs, up to his chest. He began to roll one of his nipples between his fingers, smirking up at Randy. Knowing Randy was liking the image. Bending down to take John's nipple in his mouth once again, Randy continued to move his hips back and forth. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed John was still playing with himself. He lifted his head and brought his mouth over to it, letting his tongue work over both the nipple and John's fingers. Randy worked John's hand up, swirling his tongue around two fingers.

He sucked on the fingers, then pulled his head back, letting them go with a pop. He held John's hand and turned his focus back to his dick, bringing both of their hands down to it. John covered Randy's hand as he stroked him up and down, over and over, to the same slow pace Randy moved his hips at.

Again he found himself bending forward, kissing John deep. He pulled back quickly, saying, "I'm close," before he covered John's mouth with his. He thrust in and out a couple more times, ending more forceful than he had been going, and began to come inside his lover, his best friend.

John started coming at the feel of Randy. Even when they were done, they continued kissing each other. Randy's hands were back on John's face, and John was gripping Randy's shoulders, pulling him close. When the need for air overtook them, they broke apart. Randy sat up and pulled himself out of John. Both men breathing heavily the effects of the liquor forcing them into sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 14**

In the morning John woke up and groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He turned and saw Randy laying next to him sleeping. He yawned waking Randy up. "morning Jay" John nodded. "shit why am I in your bed?" John asked. "I don't know" Randy said John sighed he stood up. "why are you naked?" Randy asked. John sighed and pulled on his shorts. "I don't know why are you naked?" John asked. "shit you don't think we you know?" Randy asked John sighed. "well my ass hurts so yeah I think we slept together" John said Randy nodded.

"What should we do about this?" Randy asked. "I don't know what do you wanna do about this?" John asked. "nothing, nothing has to change we have slept together before why should it change?" Randy asked John nodded. "ok then that sounds good I need a shower then I have to go see my dad about the wedding" John said Randy nodded. He kept looking at John's body licking his lips he was kinda glad last night happened he felt something between him and John he just wondered if John felt the same thing.

"I'll see you tonight for your moms right?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "yeah I'll pick you up" John said Randy nodded and smiled. John went to his room and showered and dressed. He packed up the rest of Jeff's things so he could take them over to him later that night. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and went to grab some food Randy was in there with Evan John frowned. "hi guys" John greeted them "Ev can me and John have a minute?" Randy asked Evan nodded. "yeah I'll be in the room" he said winking. "I'm sorry John he should be here with me like that right after we did stuff" John smiled. "it's fine Randy he is your boyfriend after all" John said. "I'll see you later" John said Randy nodded. He didn't want to be with Evan.

John got in his car and headed to his dads house he got there and saw Simone with all her friends. "hi Michelle where's dad?" John asked. "out back with your uncle" John nodded and headed out back he saw his dad and his uncle Anthony chilling out. "hey dad" John greeted him. "hey you ready to go get our tuxes?" John shrugged. "cant you see the boy doesn't wanna wear a tux right Jay?" John laughed and nodded. "yeah cant I wear jeans and a shirt?" John asked. "no Simone would kill me the she would kill you" John laughed and nodded.

They got in the car and headed to the suit hire place. John hated wearing suits but knew he had to do it for his dad. They looked around the store for some nice one's. "you hate this don't you?" Anthony asked John nodded. "yeah it's so boring" John said he laughed. "so I hear you're gonna be a dad?" John nodded "yeah in four months but other than that nothing new for me" John said. "are you with the guy?" Ant asked. "no we broke up I just fell out of love with him" John said ant nodded. "that's reasonable" John nodded. "stop talking and find suits" Fabo ordered John laughed and walked away.

John found himself a black no striped 2 buttoned suit with a white tie that was what Fabo wanted so Fabo got it for him Anthony found the same for him, Sean, Cody and the rest of the Cena clan as well as Evan. Fabo found himself a nice silver suit just what Simone nodded so he got it he had spent quite a bit and that was just on suits.

"lets go get some food" Fabo said. "dad we should get Sean and Codes" John said Fabo nodded. "yeah can you go to your mothers and get them?" he asked John nodded. He jumped in his car and went to his moms he walked in and saw Sean and Shannon sitting on the couch watching tv. "Sean dad wants to have lunch so say bye to Shannon" John said Sean nodded. John walked into the kitchen but didn't find Cody. He walked upstairs. "Cody!" he called. "yeah?" Cody asked walking out in a sheet. "get dressed we are going out for lunch with dad" John said Cody sighed and nodded.

"hi John" ken said as he came out of John's old room. "hey" John said. "what was all the shouting about?" Jeff asked. "family shit" John said Jeff nodded. "so how was the party last night?" ken asked. "good I had fun got drunk went home to bed" John said. "I'm ready" Cody said John nodded. "see ya later Jeff" John said Jeff nodded. John, Cody and Sean left meeting up with Fabo and Anthony at Wendy's. John got the bacon deluxe combo, Sean got the baconator combo, Cody got the home-style chicken fillet combo, Anthony got the triple stack combo and Fabo got the quarter pound single combo.

"so boys how is school?" Fabo asked. "good I guess" Sean said. "what's wrong?" Fabo asked. "Wade is annoying me again" John growled "want me to kick his ass?" John asked. Sean smiled. "no thanks" John nodded. "what about you Cody?" Anthony asked. "I'm fine just studying" John nodded. "I haven't spent much time with Evan lately he is all wrapped up with Randy you must get annoyed seeing him at home all the tine right Jay?" Cody asked. "no he is never there ever really maybe once a week" John said Cody frowned wondering what the hell was up with Evan.

After lunch John went home and relaxed for a while. He was feeling awkward around Randy and he didn't want to be that way. Hours later John and Randy arrived at his moms for dinner they barely spoke a word to each other. They got out and walked into the house. John smiled and greeted everyone he even spoke to Jeff's stomach Jeff smiled at him he knew John would be a great father. "ok lets eat" Carol said John nodded and smiled he sat down in the dining room.

"so how was suit shopping John?" Carol asked "boring as hell I hated it" John said. "well you always hate dressing up" Carol said John nodded. She served their food. "yeah I just feel stuffy and uncomfortable" John said. "well are you looking forward to the wedding?" Carol asked. "I guess it isn't something I really want to be a part of but oh well it's dads choice" John said Carol nodded.

"how is everything going with the baby Jeff?" Cody asked. "good she is perfectly fine and healthy I just cant wait for her to be born" John smiled. They finished dinner. John found Jeff speaking with ken. "Jeff can I have a word?" John asked Jeff smiled and nodded they went and sat out on the porch. "what's up Jay?" Jeff asked "I thought we could figure out the custody of our girl?" John asked Jeff nodded "well I thought you could have her weekends?" Jeff asked John nodded. "sounds fair to me and I will be paying child support of course" John said Jeff smiled.

"I'm glad we can stay friends" John smiled. "me too Jeff I mean it hurts that you cheated on me but I will deal with it as long as you and the baby are healthy I don't care" John said Jeff smiled and hugged John. Randy walked out and saw them hugging. "ready John?" he asked John nodded. He walked inside and said goodbye to everyone before leaving. "wanna do anything tonight?" Randy asked. "nah you can go hang with Evan" John said "nah I don't think so he is starting to annoy me" John sighed.

"why what's wrong now?" John asked. "he wants to move in with us and I told him no" John smiled. "good because there is no way in hell I want him there with me" John said. "I know and I get that so don't worry I told him no and he got crabby about it and sulked I haven't spoken to him since" John nodded, "you'll sort it out you always do" John said Randy nodded, "thanks Jay you always know what to say" John smiled. "that's coz I know you" John said as they arrived home.

He walked into his room and had a shower and dressed in some sweats he did some of his homework before going and sitting in the lounge to watch some tv. Randy came out dressed in the same thing. There was a knock so Randy opened it letting Evan in John smiled at his soon to be step brother. Randy disappeared with Evan into his room. It was then that John felt lonely. He had never really felt so alone before and he hated it.

He missed being with someone he missed being in love with someone he missed someone caring about him. He shook his head he couldn't go into self pity he had to pick him self up and deal with these things. He had to be there for Jeff and for his daughter that was the only thing. He heard the hone ring and got up to answer it. **"hello?" **John asked. **"John it's Matt you need to come to the hospital it's Jeff" **John got up and got his things.** "is he ok the baby?"** he asked.** "I don't know I'll explain when you get here hurry" **Matt said John was freaking out he walked into Randy's room. "Rand I need you please?" John asked Randy got up. "what is it Jay?" he asked. "Jeff hospital" was all John said Randy nodded and took control of the situation taking John to the hospital.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 15**

They got to the hospital and rushed to find Matt. They found him pacing in the emergency room. He had scratches and his arm was in a sling. "Matt! What happened?" John asked. "I went to take him to get ice cream we stopped at a red light and some car came out of no where hitting Jeff's side of the car" Matt said he was crying. "is he ok?" John asked. "I don't know he wasn't awake when we got here" John sighed.

"was he bleeding?" John asked. "yeah he was bleeding from his head and from in between his legs I am so sorry" John turned away he didn't like crying in front of people. Randy turned him around. "hey Jay it'll be ok" Randy said. "how Randy? How will it be ok?" John asked. "I don't know I just have Hope that I will" Randy said John sighed. "I cant loose her she is the only thing I have left" John said. "I know buddy but you have to remain positive" John nodded even though the last thing he could do was remain positive his ex was probably bleeding to death and so was his child.

He sat down and couldn't stop thinking about the worst this couldn't be happening he couldn't be losing Jeff and his daughter there was just no way that was possible. God had to be a mean fucker for that to happen that was for sure. He got up and walked over to the vending machine needing something to snack on to stop him from going insane he called his mom and they should be there soon. Randy was watching John he wished there was something he could do for his best friend but right now there was nothing the only thing they could do was wait and Hope for the best.

"John!" Carol cried John looked and fell into his moms arms he couldn't hold it in any longer he just sobbed until there were no more tears left to shed. "he will be fine honey" Carol said "what about the baby?" John asked. "I'm sure they are doing everything they can sweetheart" John nodded. "I wish they would tell me something" John said Carol nodded she didn't know how to comfort her son.

"Mr. hardy?" the doctor asked Matt stood up but John intervened. "how's Jeff?" John asked. "you are?" the doctor asked "John the father of the baby" John said the doctor nodded. "well Jeff was losing too much blood so we had to have a cesarean operation to remove your daughter she weighs about 2 pounds which isn't good we took her to the NICU where she should stay for a few months but she is fine you can go see her" John smiled and nodded.

Carol hugged him. "Jeff?" Matt asked. "I'm sorry Mr. hardy we tried everything but the impact of the accident caused severe head trauma which resulted in your brothers death" the doctor said Matt collapsed and John just stood there not yet registering what the doctor had just said. "Jay are you ok?" Randy asked John just stood there. "he died?" John asked. "yeah Jay I am so sorry" John shed a few tears. "someone should call his parents and ken" John said "I will sweetie" Carol said John nodded.

He stood up and made his way to the elevator Randy followed him. "where are you going?" Randy asked. "to see my daughter" John said Randy nodded, "come with me?" John asked Randy nodded and followed John to the children's ward and to the NICU. "name?" the nurse asked. "should be under Cena or hardy" John said "little girl hardy" she said showing John his daughter. "change her name to Cena" John said she nodded.

"do you have a name for her?" the nurse asked "Melody Rose Cena" John said Randy smiled. "she is small she will be on feeding and breathing tubes and machines for at least a month but you're lucky Mr. Cena she is a fighter" John smiled. "can I touch her?" John asked she smiled. "wash your hands and put the gown and gloves on" she directed John smiled and did what was asked he sat down and touched his daughter she wriggled around and John smiled.

"she has your eyes and skin tone" John smiled. "yeah she's beautiful my baby" John said. Randy smiled. "you'll be a great dad Jay I guarantee it" John nodded. "I wasn't meant to do this alone" John said Randy nodded. "I know but you aren't alone" John nodded. "I cant believe this has happened" John said Randy sighed. "I know Jay but you have to stay strong for that little girl you hold her future in your hands it's up to you now" John nodded.

Carol walked in and over to John and Randy she smiled when he saw her granddaughter for the first time. "what's her name baby?" Carol asked John. "Melody Rose Cena" John answered. "Mr. Cena visiting hours are ending I'm sorry you'll have to leave" John sighed and nodded. "bye baby I will see you tomorrow I love you" John said to his daughter. "will you call if anything happens?" John asked the nurse nodded and took down John's info.

John, Randy and Carol walked back to where everyone else was. Matt was still there with his mom and dad and ken. "John how is she?" Brooke asked John smiled sadly at his exes mother. "she's small but fighting for her life" John said Brooke nodded. "what's her name?" she asked "Melody Cena" John said Brooke nodded. "did Jeff pick that name out?" she asked "no we hadn't got a name but I just thought of it and it seemed to fit her" John said Brooke nodded.

"can we see her?" Gil asked John glared at him. "no visiting hours are over and I don't want you anywhere near my daughter you abandoned Jeff so no you cant meet her" John said "she is our grandchild" Gil said "I don't care you wanted nothing to do with her or Jeff for seven months this is your fault you wont have a relationship with your granddaughter" John spat.

He walked over to Matt. "tell me when his funeral is I'd like to be there" John said Matt nodded. "I'm so sorry John" John shrugged "this isn't your fault so don't blame yourself Matt Jeff wouldn't want that" John said he gave Matt a hug and walked away. He got outside the hospital and breathed in the fresh air. He couldn't believe today had happened. "you ok?" Kevin asked John nodded. "I wanna go home" John said Kevin nodded. "do you want to stay at ours tonight?" he asked "mine" John said Kevin nodded.

Randy took over and took John home John was silent the whole time which Randy didn't like he just hoped he would be ok. They got in the door. "are you ok?" Randy asked John shrugged and walked into his bathroom for a shower where he cried his heart out his love was gone Jeff was gone the father of his child was gone how would that ever be ok. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He got out and threw on some sweats.

He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a beer he sat down drinking away his sorrows he couldn't deal with anything right now he knew drinking wasn't the answer but he couldn't care less he had lost a best friend and a lover and came close to losing his daughter he just wanted to forget.

"Jay you shouldn't be drinking" Randy said. "leave me alone Randy I just want to be alone" John said. "no John I am here as your best friend and I am going to make sure you're ok" John shook his head "don't you get it I am never going to be ok he's dead Jeff is dead I love him and he is gone" John said. "Jay come on" John shook his head. "I only have one thing left to live for and that's Melody I don't care what happens to me as long as she is ok" John said. "you're important too" Randy said.

"no I'm not now leave me and my alcohol alone" John snapped Randy sighed how was he going to help John he shouldn't be drinking that was for sure he needed help but who? He decided to call his uncle Anthony he had heard he was close to John so maybe he could help him out. Anthony arrived and saw John asleep with beer bottles surrounding him. "Randy if this continues he wont be any help to his daughter he needs to snap out of it" Anthony said.

"I know but how can I help him?" Randy asked. "just be there for him for a shoulder to cry on or someone to take his aggressions out on no matter what Randy don't leave his side he needs you now more than ever his ex lover just died he needs you" Randy nodded. "and not only that but that little girl at the hospital needs you to help her dad because without him she is alone…she may need him but I guarantee you that he needs her just as much" Anthony told him.

Randy sat there thinking what John's uncle had to say he was right he needed to be there for John with what ever he needed that was all he was focused on and that was getting his best friend back out from the black hole he was sinking into.

**Please review….**


	16. Chapter 16

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 16**

John woke up the next morning and groaned he had a splitting headache and a sore back from sleeping on the couch. He got up off the couch and stretched. He walked into the kitchen and saw Randy and Evan sitting there he ignored them and made his way to the bathroom. He threw up everything he had in his stomach he felt like crap. He had a shower and dressed in some jeans and a shirt.

He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee to go. He picked up his phone wallet and keys before making his way to the front door. "where are you going?" Randy asked. "out" John barked at him. He got in his car and left. Randy sighed and called John's mom Carol didn't know what to do. John arrived at his destination and walked in taking the elevator up to the right floor. He smiled when he saw Maria. "hi Maria how is she today?" John asked. "getting better she managed to eat a little bit more" Maria said John nodded.

He walked through the doors and washed his hands and put on the gown and gloves. He sat down with Melody just watching her. "hey baby girl how are you doing today?" John asked. "you look much better" John said he gently stroked he face. "you have your dads hair. You'll never not know him baby I am going to tell you all about him" John spoke. "I miss him already and it's only been a day I don't know how I am going to do this but I promise you'll always feel safe and loved" John spoke.

"you're beautiful" John said. "hi John" Taylor said John smiled at her "hey doc is she really ok?" John asked "she is doing well she is eating which is a good thing" John nodded, "how long will she have to stay here for?" John asked. "hard to say really if her lungs develop more she should be out of here in a months time if not 2 months" John nodded. "she is so small" John commented Taylor nodded and sat down. "I heard about Jeff I am sorry" John nodded.

"it sucks that she will never meet him" John said. "he would have been a great dad to her" John said. "you will be as well John trust me I see how you are with her now you'll be perfect" John smiled. "I'm scared to take her home what If I cant look after her right?" John asked. "well you have family and friends to help" John smiled and nodded. "she looks a lot like you" John smiled. "what did you name her?" she asked. "Melody Rose" John said "Rose was Jeff's favourite flower" John said Taylor nodded. "well I will be here with her the whole time John you should go eat" John sighed. "I don't wanna leave her" John admitted "I'll be here" John nodded.

"oh Maria asked you to fill this out so we know who can visit her and who cant" John nodded and wrote down who he wanted to visit her but left Gil off the list he didn't want that man anywhere near his daughter he signed it and handed it to Taylor who filed it. "go get some food" John nodded and walked down stairs he didn't want to eat the cafeteria food so he decided to go to the café across the street and eat. He walked down to the lobby and saw Randy and Evan he sighed and ignored them. Randy frowned and watched John go over to the café.

"you ok Rand?" Evan asked. "yeah just worried about John" Evan nodded, "lets go see the baby" Evan said Randy nodded. They walked upstairs and signed in. "I'm sorry but your name isn't on the list Mr. Bourne" the nurse said Evan frowned and nodded. "I wont be long" Evan nodded and sat down. Randy walked in and got into his gown and gloves and sat down with Melody. "hey there baby girl I am your uncle Randy…god you're beautiful I am going to make sure you're alright and I am going to make sure your daddy is alright you'll both be fine I guarantee it."

Outside the door John walked back up and saw Evan "hey Evan" John said "hey John are you ok?" he asked John shrugged. "Randy's in there" John nodded. He walked in there and got himself into gloves and the gown. "hey Jay she's beautiful" John nodded. "you ok?" John groaned "I wish people would stop asking me that" Randy sighed. "well we are worried about you John" John shrugged "don't be I am fine" John said. "no your not I know you" John shook his head "forget that you know me Randy" John said. "John Cena is gone" John said Randy sighed and walked out sitting down.

"everything ok?" Evan asked. "no he is bad Evan I don't know how to help him" Evan shrugged "let him deal with this alone" Evan said. Randy growled Evan just didn't understand him. Back in the room John was singing to Melody.

"Baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes, Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, Don't you mind what they say, Let those eyes sparkle and shine, Never a tear, baby of mine, If they knew sweet little you, They'd end up loving you too, All those same people who scold you, What they'd give just for The right to hold you, From your head to your toes, You're not much, goodness knowsBut you're so precious to me, Cute as can be, baby of mine." he sung to her while holding her little hand.

"hi sweetie" Carol said John turned and looked at her. She sighed he looked so unwell and tired. "baby why don't you go home and get some rest?" Carol suggested. "I don't know mom" Carol sighed. "I'll stay the entire time with her I promise" John nodded. "fine but call me if anything happens" John said Carol nodded. "bye baby girl I love you" John said he took off the gloves and gown and left the room. Headed away from the ward. "where are you going?" Randy asked as he and Evan followed John.

"home to sleep" John said Randy nodded. John got home and went straight to bed he held onto one of Jeff's shirts just smelling him he still couldn't believe he was gone. He woke up a few hours later and sat there in his bed looking at the pictures of him and Jeff he needed to go and see his body just once before he was buried he needed to speak to him. He picked up his phone and called Matt. "hello" Matt answered "hey Matt its Cena I was wondering where Jeff's body was" John asked. "he has been cremated John this morning" John sighed. "ok then thanks for letting me know" John said. "we aren't having a funeral nothing we just wanna move on" John nodded. "ok then I'll see you whenever" John said.

He glanced at the time and it was nearly five he got up and went out to the kitchen he grabbed his things and left for the hospital one last bit of time he could spend with his baby girl. "hi mom" John greeted as he sat down. "hey sweetie did you sleep?" John nodded. "yeah Jeff was cremated" John said. "sorry sweetie when's the service?" she asked. "there isn't one they aren't having one" John said. "how am I meant to move on when I cant talk to him?" John asked. "I don't know honey but you have to try" John nodded Carol got up and saw Randy sitting there they stood at the door while John read Melody a bed time story it was one that he loved.

"In the great green room, There was a telephone And a red balloon And a picture of - The cow jumping over the moon And there were two little kittens And a pair of mittens And a little toy house And a young mouse And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush And a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush".Goodnight stars Goodnight air Goodnight noises everywhere." he read "I love you baby and I will see you tomorrow" John spoke. He got up and walked out of the room. "want me to drive you home?" Randy asked. "no I need to go get some food and I was gonna stay at moms" John said Randy nodded. "sure I'll come see you in the morning" John nodded.

John got to his car and went to steak 'n' shake for some food. He got the cheesy cheddar steak burger with a side order of fries with a chocolate milk shake. He paid for his meal and went back to the house. He walked in and sat down in front of the tv eating and watching some mind numbing television. He flicked the channel and decided on watching some of the wrestling repeats it was something he and Jeff would sometimes do together. "hey you're home" Randy greeted John nodded. "yeah I decided against moms" John said Randy nodded.

"she told me about Jeff" John nodded. "uh huh" he said. "I wish you would open up to me" John sighed. "I don't wanna talk about him Randy I just get angry and upset and then I want to drink" John said Randy nodded. "so are we still on for your dads wedding?" Randy asked. "I guess so not that I am in the mood to celebrate but on the bright side free food and booze" John said Randy frowned he had a feeling John was becoming dependent on alcohol to make his problems disappear and he knew that wasn't the solution he just needed to help John no matter what it took.

**Please review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 17**

A week later it was time for John's dads wedding. John wasn't in the mood to be sitting there with everything so happy when his baby was in the hospital. "John you gotta get up!" Randy said John groaned he had another hangover. He got up and had a shower he dressed in some jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his things and his suit and went to the kitchen he grabbed a cup of coffee. "I wanna go to the hospital first" John said Randy nodded.

"yeah ok let me come" John nodded. "dad knows I will be there so I'll get ready at the hospital before we go" John said Randy nodded, they got in the car and took off. "how did you sleep last night?" Randy asked. "ok I guess I kept having a dream that I was watching the accident happen before my eyes and I couldn't stop it or help Jeff at all" John said Randy nodded. "sorry Jay" John shrugged "don't be it isn't your fault" John said Randy nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and walked in Randy was already in his suit for the wedding. They got up to the children's ward and John smiled at Maria. "hey Maria how was last night for her?" John asked. "good she managed to keep most of her food down" John smiled. "who is in there with her?" she asked. "Matt and Brooke" John nodded and walked into the room. "hi" John said getting his gloves and gown on. "hi John how are you?" Brooke asked. "good I guess just wanted to come and see her before my dads wedding" John said Brooke nodded.

John sait down and smiled at his daughter. "hey baby girl I missed you last night" John said he smiled when Melody opened her baby blue eyes. "god I love you I never knew I could love somebody so much yet here you are and you're my whole life" John said caressing her face. "John can I have a word?" Taylor asked John nodded. "what's wrong is she ok?" John asked Taylor nodded. "she is fine we just wanted to let you know that she is doing great and that you should be able to take her home soon" John smiled and hugged Taylor. "thankyou" John said Taylor nodded.

"John we gotta go" Randy said John nodded. He said goodbye to Brooke, Matt and Melody and left to get changed. they walked down to the lobby and saw Carol and Kevin. "you look nice sweetie have fun" John smiled and hugged his mom. "look after her" John said Carol and Kevin nodded. Randy took John by the arm and took him to the car. They got in and Randy took off to the church where the ceremony was happening. They got to the church and John walked to where his dad and brothers were.

"John you made it" Fabo said John nodded. "yeah I did you feeling ok dad?" John asked Fabo nodded. "yeah lets get this show on the road I wanna marry her" John nodded. They walked out to the church people were already there. John stood with his dad and brothers. The church was decorated with lilies and roses. The bridal song came on and the ladies came out dressed in red dresses flowing on the floor. Simone appeared with her father wearing a white halter neck floor length dress.

Fabo smiled at his future bride. She got to the end of the aisle and stood holding hands with Fabo.

The priest stepped forward. "Michelle and John. Today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom are gathered to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion which should be one of the most memorable and happy days of your life. Life has no singular meaning, so much as it is composed of many meaningful events, some of which can be specified and planned for, one of these events is marriage. As you know, no priest, no rabbi, no public official can marry you. Only you can marry yourselves. By a mutual commitment to love each other, to work toward creating an atmosphere of care, consideration and respect, by a willingness to face the tension and anxieties that underline human life, you make your wedded life come alive."

"On this day of your marriage, you stand somewhat apart from all other human beings. You stand within the charmed circle of your love; and this is as it should be. But, love is not meant to be the possession of two people alone. Rather, it should serve as a source of common energy, as a form in which you find the strength to live your lives with courage. From this day forward you must be closer together than ever before, you must love one another in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, but at the same time your love should give you the strength to stand apart, to seek out your unique destinies, to make your special contributions to the world which is always a part of us and more than us."

"Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls on your shoulders the task of choosing values and making real the moral dreams that other men and women have engendered and died for. In this way, you will create the meaning of your life. If your love is vital, it will make the choosing and acting easier for you.

In traditional religions, it is customary to call down a blessing upon the bride and groom."

"But I know that you share with me the conviction that how two people love and treat one another and contribute to the community of men and women is more important than their formal religious beliefs. You stand before me today as two mature and thoughtful people who wish to express their emotions with the framework of a meaningful life. For your self-reliance and courage and love, you deserve respect, and it is these attributes which make this a serious but not solemn occasion. I would like at this time to try to speak of some of the things which your friends and family wish for you. First of all, we wish for you a love that makes both of you better people, that continues to give you the joy and zest for living, that provides you with energy to face the responsibilities of life"

"We wish for you a home. Not a place of stone or wood, but an island of sanity and serenity in a frenzied world. We hope that this home is not just a place of private joy and retreat, but rather serves as a temple wherein the values of your life are generated and upheld. We hope that your home stands as a symbol of people living together in love and peace, seeking truth and demanding social justice."

"We hope that your home encompasses the beauty of nature, that it has within it the elements of simplicity, exuberance, beauty, silence, color and a concurrence with the rhythms of life. We wish for you a home with books, poetry and music. A home with all the things which represent the highest strivings of men and women.

We wish for you children. Children who will not be mere reflections of yourselves but will learn from you your best traits and will go forth to recreate the values you shall have instilled in them. We hope that you will stand by them when they need you and stand aside when it is time for them to seek their personal destinies."

"But we hope you will pass on to your children the concept of family, not as an economic unit, but as the transcendent force which brings people closer in time of joy and in time of need."

"Please join hands.

John, please repeat after me. Simone, I want to live with you, just as you are. I choose you above all others, to share my life with me, and that is the only evidence, that can be that I love you. I want to love you for yourself, in the hope you will become, all that you can be. I promise to honour this pledge, as long as life and faith endure.

Simone, please repeat after me. John, I want to live with you, just as you are. I choose you above all others, to share my life with me, and that is the only evidence, that can be that I love you. I want to love you for yourself, in the hope you will become, all that you can be. I promise to honour this pledge, as long as life and faith endure."

"John, what pledge do you offer in token of these vows?" Fabo brought out his ring. "In offering this ring, which marks your desire to enter into the days of your life together with one another, please repeat after me; With this ring I marry you, and join my life with yours.

Simone, what pledge do you offer in token of these vows?" Simone pulled out her ring for Fabo.

"In offering this ring, which marks your desire to enter into the days of your life together with one another, please repeat after me; With this ring I marry you, and join my life with yours. Since Simone and John have consented together in the bond of matrimony and have pledged themselves each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, be it thereby acknowledged that they are husband and wife. We can derive no moral from love except the moral to love more deeply. We can expect nothing from love except what love gives. We can shape the spirit with which we shall meet them. Thus may the love that Simone and John have for each other, and which they feel for the rest of you, grow stronger and richer, and their marriage be fruitful. You may kiss the bride."

Fabo pulled Simone to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Everybody clapped and they walked off. John walked away they had photo's taken then headed to the reception for food and drink.

**please review...**


	18. Chapter 18

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 18**

John and Randy got to the reception they sat down in their seats and waited for the bride and groom to arrive. Soon Fabo and Simone arrived and it was time to eat and drink and be merry. John grabbed a beer and some food and started drinking and eating. "do you have to make a speech?" Randy asked. "yeah a little one even though I don't wanna" John said Randy nodded. "you have it written out?" Randy asked John shook his head "nah just gonna wing it" John said Randy nodded.

John stood up ready to do his speech. "I was picked to do the speech so here it is dad I wish you all the best with Simone you both deserve each other. When I first met Simone I hated her I didn't want my dad with anyone else but I came to love Simone as a mother figure she is always there for me through everything and I love you we as a family love you. You have brought my dad happiness and that is all we can ever ask for so thankyou." John said he walked away.

He sat down with Randy he was feeling stuffy he got up and walked outside. He pulled out his phone to call his mom. **"hi John" **John smiled. **"hi mom how is she?" **John asked. **"same as when you left her she is fine eating her milk everything is fine sweetie have fun and relax" **John sighed. **"fine but I wanted to see her tonight"** John said. **"no just stay there and have fun with your brothers"** John nodded. **"ok mom I'll see you tomorrow"** John said. **"tell her I love her" **John told his mom hanging up the phone. John put the phone back in his pocket and walked inside.

He saw Randy and Evan sitting at the table with Evan on Randy's lap. He say down ignoring them and drinking. "lets dance Randy" Evan said. "no Evan I don't wanna right now" Evan huffed. "please you never wanna do anything with me" Evan said. "it's because I don't want to Evan" Randy said. "please baby one dance?" he asked. "no" Randy said Evan grumbled and walked away. John just sat there. "how many beers have you had?" Randy asked. "not enough" John answered. "John you gotta stop drinking" John sighed. "maybe you should mind your own business" John spat he got up and went to get another drink.

He grabbed some food and walked back over to his table Randy was still there. "why don't you go dance" John said. "I don't wanna" John nodded. "why are you with Evan?" John asked. "I like him a lot why else would I be with him?" John shrugged. "does he know about us?" John asked. "what do you mean about us?" Randy asked. "the other week us sleeping together?" John asked. Randy sighed. "no I don't want him too we were drunk John we didn't even know what was happening" John nodded. "I know I was just wondering" John said.

"are you ok with your dad being married again?" Randy asked. "I guess he seems happy and she is nice so I couldn't ask for anything more so yeah I am happy" John said Randy nodded. "who's with Mel?" Randy asked. "my mom I hate not being there with her" John said Randy nodded. "what's gonna happen with school tomorrow?" John sighed he had no idea. "I don't know I know mom will want me to go but how am I meant to pay attention when my daughter is in the hospital?" John asked.

"maybe you should talk to Mr. Jacob's?" John nodded. "yeah I guess I could go for my GED I know there is no Hope of the basketball scholarship so I decided to go with sports psychology" John said Randy nodded. "I wanna do normal psychology" Randy said John smiled. "I guess that is all in one course" John said Randy nodded. "dance with me Jay?" Randy asked John sighed and nodded.

They got up and headed to the dance floor. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. Randy's hands were on John's hips. Randy noticed a look on John's face. "Jay she is fine your mom is with her" John nodded. "I know I just hate being away from her and now I have school tomorrow I wanna go see her before school" John said Randy nodded. "everyone is gonna look at me with pity I just don't want that yeah it's a tragedy but I don't need peoples pity." John said.

"well I'll be there with you so you don't have to worry" John smiled and nodded. "thanks Rand you're always there for me and I love ya for it" Randy grinned. "vice versa Jay" John smiled he looked and saw Evan looking peeved off. "I think Evan is pissed that you're dancing with me when you wouldn't dance with him earlier" John said Randy sighed. "I should dance with him then" John nodded. "go I'll dance with Leah" John said Randy nodded.

John walked over to Leah. "hey Le wanna dance?" John asked Leah smiled and nodded. John took them over to the dance floor and they started dancing. "how are you John?" John shrugged "doing ok I miss him I do but I need to move forward I have a little girl to worry about." John said "you'll be fine Jay you have friends and family" John smiled. "so are you moving in with ma while dad goes away?" John asked Leah nodded.

"yeah me and Sean I don't know where Evan is going" John nodded. "as long as he isn't near me I don't care" Leah nodded. They finished the dance and John headed back to the table to sit and watch. Randy was there they smiled at each other. "I need a piss" John laughed. "I didn't need to know that" John said Randy laughed and walked off.

Randy walked into the bathroom he did his business and washed his hands as he was leaving he heard noises coming from the stall he shrugged it off but heard. "harder baby" and got curious he opened the door quietly and saw Evan balls deep inside of Heath Slater he couldn't believe Evan was cheating on him. He slammed the door and walked away. Evan following him. John glanced and saw them and saw Randy looking upset and pissed off he got up to make sure his best friend was ok.

He walked outside and saw Randy glaring a hole through Evan. "what's going on?" John asked. "mind your own business John" Evan barked. "excuse me Evan this is my dads wedding so I'll be involved if I need to" John said Randy sighed. "Evan leave him alone you're the one who fucked up" Randy hissed. "what did you do?" John asked. "nothing" Evan said John looked at Randy he looked angry and hurt. "don't lie to me Evan tell me the truth" John said. "he cheated on me John I caught him and Heath Slater fucking in the bathroom" John gasped and was angry as hell.

He walked over to Evan and punched him in the jaw. "John! don't just leave it" Randy said. "Randy he hurt you" John said. "I know can we just go please?" John sighed and nodded. He handed Randy the car keys. "go get in the car I'll say goodbye to dad and we can leave" Randy nodded.

John walked back inside he grabbed his jacket and went to say goodbye. "dad I'm goin" Fabo and Simone nodded. "ok then we will see you in a few weeks ok?" John nodded. "oh by the way Simone your son is a whore" John spat. "John!" John sighed. "Randy caught him in the bathroom cheating on him with some guy I don't like him you know I was starting to accept you but if your son does this I don't know if I ever will" John spat and walked to away.

Simone sat there devastated and so angry with Evan she didn't know what to do. John got into the car and Randy drove them to the hospital. "why are we here?" John asked. "she makes me feel happy" John smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and walked in John and Randy got into the gloves and gowns and walked into the room smiling and sitting down in front of Melody. "hi baby girl me and uncle Randy are here we missed you" John said Randy smiled at John he was so good with her.

"John can I have a word?" Taylor asked John nodded. He got up and met with her. "what's going on?" John asked. "2 weeks and she will be able to go home so make sure you have everything for her ok and make sure you're ready to bring her home not just stuff wise but mentally" John smiled and nodded. "of course." he said. "I'll be home visiting her every week for 2 months just to make sure she is fine ok?" John smiled and nodded. He was so glad his baby was coming home soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Chapter 19

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 19**

They got back to their house and both men stripped out of their stuffy suits and into some sweats and relaxed on the couch. Randy handed John a water. "thanks" John nodded at him. "so how are you feeling?" John asked. "I don't know Jay it's weird now I know how cosy felt when I cheated on him I feel like I wasn't good enough" John sighed. "Randy you're more than good enough believe me you are and always will be Evan is a little bitch" John said Randy laughed.

"I cant believe you just called your step brother that" John shrugged "I don't care I never wanna see him again he's a fucking asshole and he has no heart. He is gonna regret it Rand sooner or later he will regret hurting you and he'll ask for you back but the question is what would you do?" John asked. "I couldn't go there again I couldn't trust him at all the whole time I would be worrying if he was cheating on me again I cant Jay I just cant" John smiled. "look at us two? Both of us are emotional wrecks" John said Randy nodded.

"how are you?" Randy asked. "doing ok I miss Jeff a lot I have dreams about him but then I wake up and that's when I realise he is gone and Melody is in the hospital" John said Randy nodded. "what are the dreams about?" Randy asked. "just memories" John said Randy nodded. "the good times like when I first met him" John said. "I loved him the moment I saw his rainbow hair I knew I was in love" Randy nodded. "do you ever hate him for cheating?" Randy nodded. "of course everytime I see ken I hate him" John said Randy nodded.

"school is going to be hell tomorrow" John laughed and nodded. "yeah it is if you wanna come see Mel tomorrow before school with me be up early" Randy nodded. "I'd like that" John smiled and focused on the tv. The phone started ringing John got up and answered. **"hello?" **John asked. **"John it's Kevin" **John nodded. **"yeah is Mel ok?" **John asked. **"she's fine your mom wanted you and Randy to come for dinner and stay the night"** John sighed. **"I don't know" **John said. **"please she thinks it will be good to have family time" **John groaned. **"yeah we will be there see ya in a few" **John said hanging up.

He walked back into the lounge. "mom wants us over hers for dinner and to spend the night" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "sure I love her food" John laughed and nodded. "so where is your dad going for his honeymoon?" Randy asked. "Italy to visit family" John said Randy nodded. "sounds cool" John nodded. "if it was me I would go to paradise nice beaches" John said. "mmmm that sounds nice. I'm with ya on that one" John laughed. "come on lets pack for our night with mom" John said Randy nodded.

John walked into his room and packed a bag as well as one for school just incase he went. He met up with Randy in the kitchen he grabbed an apple and they left for his moms house. They got there and walked in. "hey ma we're here!" John called Carol came out from the kitchen she smiled and hugged John and Randy. "you'll have to share your room with Randy" John smiled. "it's fine" John said Randy nodded. "well go get settled and I'll call you down for dinner" John nodded they walked upstairs to the room and got settled.

"wow havent been here in a while" John laughed and nodded. "yeah I know it's kinda weird" John said Randy nodded. "so you gonna talk to your mom about school?" John nodded. "yeah that and Glen about my GED" John said Randy nodded. "yeah you should just to make sure you can graduate" John nodded. "yeah so much stuff to think about" John said rubbing his face with his hands. Randy put his hand on John's shoulder "Jay you can do this and I aint goin nowhere I am always gonna be here for you" John smiled and nodded. "thanks Randy it really means a lot" John said Randy smiled.

"dinner!" Carol called John and Randy jumped up and went down for dinner. They sat down with Carol, Kevin, Amy, Kelly, Leah, Melina, Cody and Ted. "so how was the wedding?" Kevin asked. "it was sweet" Leah said. "and long the whole ceremony went forever" John said Randy laughed. "I just wanted to get out of that church and get some food" John moaned. "anything else happen?" Carol asked. "no not really but I saw John hit Evan" Cody said John sighed.

"why would you hit him for?" Carol asked. "he did something that I didn't like so I hit him that's all" John said Randy smiled thankful that John was keeping it quiet. "why what did he do?" Ted asked, "he cheated on me ok I caught him in the bathroom with Heath Slater" John sighed and rubbed Randy's leg sending shockwaves through Randy's body. "sorry Randy" Randy shrugged "I'll be fine I just don't wanna talk about it" John was still rubbing his leg and it was calming and soothing him.

"so how was Melody today?" John asked. "fine she drank a bit more milk and she was breathing great" John smiled. "Taylor said I could take her home in a few weeks she said she is progressing great" John said Randy smiled John was always radiant when speaking of his daughter. "really?" John nodded. "have you thought how you'll deal with that?" Carol asked "I don't know mom I am gonna try I know I want her with me I'm her dad I need to be a father to her and I want to do this" John said Carol nodded.

"well what about when you're working and at school?" Carol asked. "I'll find a babysitter" John said. "no I'll do it I can work at night at the restaurant" John nodded. "are you sure I think I am gonna have to ask for more shifts to afford everything" John said. "well how much do you get paid now?" Kevin asked "five hundred a week" John said. "but I have the car and rent and food to buy so I am left with about 100" John said. "we'll help you plus you'll get help from the government" John nodded, "yeah I have already registered for government pay" John said he was nervous about everything he just hoped he could do this.

After dinner John and Randy went up to his old room and hung out. "I need a drink want one?" John asked Randy shook his head. John went downstairs and came back up with some beers. Randy shook his head John was drinking a lot he would go see Melody and drink that was his routine and it wasn't healthy at all. "you ready for school tomorrow Rand?" John asked. "not really I think I'll have the urge to kill Evan but I'll hold my urge." John nodded.

"I don't know how I am gonna go I don't want anyone talking about Jeff I just don't I just wanna go to school do my work and leave" John said. "do you work tomorrow?" John shook his head "no Dave gave me time off with pay he is friends with my dad" John said Randy nodded, "we should sleep" John nodded. "I'm gonna go have a shower first make yourself comfortable." John said Randy nodded and got into bed while John went for his shower. Randy sighed and frowned when he heard John crying all he wanted to do was go in there and hug him and tell him everything would be ok but he couldn't.

He just laid there listening to John cry and it broke his heart.

The next day John and Randy got up dressed and ate, they left for the hospital John really wanted to see Melody before school he got into the gown and gloves and sat down. "morning baby girl I'm back I missed you so much uncle Randy is here also" John said. "you're looking better much stronger and a lot less pale you're starting to look more like me which I don't know if it is a good or a bad thing" John said holding her little hand. "Jay we gotta go" Randy said John nodded. "I gotta go to school baby but I will see you later love you" John said and they left for school.

They got to school and John felt everyone staring at him he tried to leave but Randy wouldn't let him. They got to this locker and John threw his books in there before going to his classes. He knew people were talking about him but he chose to ignore it he just wanted to get through the day so he could go and see his daughter. The bell rang and it was recess he grabbed some food and sat down. Soon Adam, Christian and Randy joined him. "how was your class?" Adam asked. "ok I guess" John said.

"how's the baby Christian?" John asked. "good annoying me but good" John laughed. "all worth it I think" John said Christian nodded. "we were hoping we could come see Melody?" Adam asked John nodded. "you can but they wont let Christian seeing as he is pregnant it's too much risk for your baby and Mel" John said Christian nodded and so did Adam. "I'll come after school" John smiled. He was glad his friends were making him happy he didn't need to be feeling down and upset right now he just had to focus on the good things like Melody Rose.

**Please review…**


	20. Chapter 20

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 20**

After lunch John went to his classes but he wasn't really paying attention. "Mr. Cole Mr. Jacob's would like to see John Cena" John stood up and left heading to see the guidance councillor. He walked down the hall and into the office. "hi John come sit" John nodded. He sat down. "so why am I here?" John asked. "well I need to speak to you about your college applications and also to find out how you're doing" John nodded.

"I heard about Jeff" John nodded. "how are you doing?" Glen asked. "ok I guess I just need to focus on my daughter" John said. "how is she doing?" Glen asked. "ok she is fighting but she is eating more" John said "the doctor said I could take her home in a few weeks so I am looking forward to that" John said Glen nodded. "are you all set for that?" John smiled. "yeah I have everything she needs and all the info on her care so I should be fine" Glen nodded. "what about school will you be continuing?" John nodded. "of course I will my mom will be watching her during the day and when I work"

"John you're going to be pushed to your limits you'll have school, work, home life and a baby are you ready for that?" John nodded. "I have to be I love her and I need to be there for her no matter what she is all that matters" Glen nodded John seemed ready. "ok so colleges?" John nodded "BU definitely that is my number one pick but there is also bunker hill community college." John said Glen nodded. "ok then I will organise for your file to be sent over to BU and they will let you know in a month" John nodded. "great anything else?" John asked.

"yes I was wondering how you are dealing with the grief of Jeff passing away?" John sighed. "I havent really dealt with it" John said. "ok then would you like to go and talk to the school therapist about it?" John shrugged "I guess so I mean it may help" John said Glen smiled. "I'll tell her to find you ok?" John nodded, "thanks sir" John said Glen nodded.

John got up and left the meeting did some good he just hoped BU would accept him that was where he has always wanted to go. He walked into the cafeteria he grabbed some food and sat down with Randy, Adam and Christian. "hey where were you?" Adam asked. "Mr. Jacob's office" John said. "is everything ok?" John nodded. "yeah fine I was just sorting out my college applications" John said Randy smiled he was glad his friend was thinking about his future.

"so are we going to go to the hospital after school?" Adam asked John nodded. "for sure yeah we can go visit her I need to speak to Taylor about some stuff anyway" John said. "Matt and ken are on there way over" John sighed he didn't need to be bothered by them right now. "John can we have a word?" Matt asked John nodded. He stood up and went over to a spare table to talk to Matt and ken. "what's up?" John asked. "we were wondering if ken could come and see the baby" John frowned. "why?" John asked. "because Jeff was my boyfriend and she would have been living with me" John sighed. "no" he said.

"why not?" ken asked. "because you have nothing to do with her ken yeah you were Jeff's boyfriend which had nothing to do with the fact that me and Jeff were having a baby together not me you and Jeff" John said. "she is my daughter not yours" John said. "maybe she is mine" John laughed "she isn't we got tested" John said ken frowned. "look Matt you can that is your niece but him I don't want him near my daughter" John said. Matt nodded. "you're an asshole" ken spat, "why? Because I wanna protect my daughter from you" John asked. "she is the only thing left of Jeff and I miss him" John sighed.

"ken I do too but she isn't going to make things ok she may make you smiled for a while but that hurt will always be there" John said ken nodded. "sorry John I am just so upset and I wish he was here" John nodded. "I know me too but we all have to move on ken try and find some peace" John said ken nodded and hugged John feeling better about everything.

He headed back over to the table. "everything ok?" Adam asked. "yeah fine ken is just upset and wanted to visit Melody" John said. "what did you say?" Randy asked frowning. "I told him no he was using her as a clutch to Jeff and I am not having that" John said Randy smiled. The bell rang. "meet me outside after school and me and you can go see her ok Addy?" Adam nodded.

After school John met Adam outside of the school. They got into the car and headed for the hospital. They got there and signed in and changed into the gowns and put the gloves on. John walked in and saw his mom. "hey mom" Carol smiled. "hi sweetie I'll leave you to it" John nodded and sat down with Adam beside him. "hi princess this is uncle Adam" John said. Adam smiled she was a cutie for sure. "talk to her" John said. "hi cupcake I just have to say how lucky your dad is to have you and when you're older you can play with my baby" Adam said John smiled.

"John would you like to hold her?" Taylor asked. "really I can?" Taylor nodded. "yep she is breathing fine on her own" John smiled. Taylor handed Melody to him and he cried it was the first time he was holding her. "you're even more perfect like this I love you baby girl" John said Adam smiled. "she's so tiny" John nodded. "she was three pounds another pound John and you can take her home it shouldn't be long for that" John smiled and kissed his daughter before placing her back in the crib.

"I cant wait for my baby to be here now" John smiled. "6 months Addy and you'll be fine once you see that little baby nothing else seems to matter" John said. "I just wish Jeff had got to meet her just once" John said Adam nodded. "she will always know him Jay I know you wont let her not" John nodded. "yeah I want her to know who her real father is" John said Adam nodded. "John can I have a word?" Taylor asked John nodded. He stood up and followed her to her office.

"ok since Melody is going to be going home in a week or two we need to sort out the payment for her treatment" John sighed he really didn't need this right now. "ok what's up?" John asked. "well the whole price for the treatment and that includes food, medicine, machines and staff" John nodded. "the cost is fifty thousand dollars" John nodded. "wow" John said. "you only need to pay twenty five of that seeing as the government is assisting you and we have received that money already" John nodded.

"what I need for you to do is by the time she is discharged come up with a payment plan ok?" John nodded. "yeah sure….will she need more medicine once out?" John asked. "no her lungs are fully developed she will be great" John smiled. "thanks Taylor" she nodded. John was freaking out how was he going to come up with twenty five grand? He went back and sat down with Adam and Melody just staring at her while the bill weighed heavily on his mind.

A while later John left he dropped Adam off at his and Christians house and went back to his place. He walked in and sat down on the couch still trying to figure out how everything was going to work. "I cant do it" John muttered to himself there was no way in hell that he could work, go to school, live, pay rent and food and bills, pay for a car, look after a child and pay the medical bill he would have to sell some stuff.

"hey man are you ok?" Randy asked. John shook his head. "I cant do this Randy" John said. "what do you mean?" Randy asked. "this being a dad everything?" Randy sighed "Jay what happened?" Randy asked. "Taylor told me the bill for Mel's treatment" John said. "ok how much is it?" Randy asked. "fifty grand but I only have to pay half tell me Randy how can I pay twenty five grand?" John asked Randy frowned he had no idea it would cost that much and he had no idea where John would get the money from.

"I'm gonna have to sell the car" John said. "no John how will you get around?" John shrugged "I don't know walk what else can I do?" John asked. "Randy I am screwed!" John exclaimed Randy sighed John was having a melt down. "calm down John we will figure something out" John shook his head. "how? I have no money Randy this is all screwed up" John said. "your parents?" Randy asked. "they have already done so much though" John said.

"yeah they have but they do it because they love you and that baby believe me your mom would help and you need to talk to your dad" John nodded. "will you come with me I know mom will be ok but dad I aint so sure of right now" John said he was breaking down. "of course I will come I am always here ok?" John nodded he was so thankful that he had a friend like Randy if he didn't he would have crumbled by now.

**Please review…**


	21. Chapter 21

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 21**

A week later they went over to John's moms house he needed to figure out how he was going to pay for Melody's treatment. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong for him he had no idea how much more he could take before he snapped literally. They arrived at Carol's and walked inside they found Carol and Kevin sitting in the lounge.

"mom can I talk to you both?" John asked Carol nodded. "what's wrong John?" John sighed. "Taylor pulled me aside today to talk about Melody's medical bills" John said Carol knew where this was leading. "how much is it?" Kevin asked "twenty five grand" John said. Carol gasped. "shit John" John nodded. "I don't know what to do I was hoping you'd have some ideas?" John asked. "sweetie you have medical insurance" John shook his ehad. "yeah for me not for Melody seeing as I didn't give birth it doesn't come into that" John said.

"I thought I could sell my car dad bought me" John said. "no that would upset your father" John was frustrated. "then what mom? What can I do?" John asked. "get a loan we would help but we don't have that type of money sweetie the only way I could get that is if I sold the restaurant" John shook his head. "no ma don't do that I'll go talk to dad" John said Carol nodded. She wanted to help her son but had no idea how.

John and Randy left and headed over to John's dads house they needed help. "will you be ok here? Evan will be there?" John asked. "Of course" John nodded. They arrived at John's dads house and walked in. they saw Evan but ignored them. "dad can I have a word?" John asked. Fabo nodded. "I need money for mel's treatment" John said he thought he may as well come out and ask for it. "how much?" John sighed. "twenty five grand" John answered.

"John we cant afford that maybe ten but not the whole thing" John nodded. "anything dad please" John begged. "ok I'll write a cheque" John nodded. "thankyou this means so much" John said "it's alright son I love you so no worries" John smiled. Fabo gave him the cheque and headed to the hospital to give it to them. Sydney smiled. "so fifteen grand how are you going to do this?" John sighed. "I was thinking. I'll give a hundred a week for fifteen weeks?" John asked. "perfect John give your bank details and it should be fine" John smiled.

He gave her the info and relaxed he now needed a raise or a better job one or the other. He walked in and saw Randy holding Melody he smiled and sat down with them. "hey princess are you being seen to by uncle Randy?" Melody made a noise. "so is everything sorted?" John nodded. "yeah one hundred a week for fifteen weeks" John said. "can you afford that?" John shrugged "gonna have to…it should be ok once the government paid starts" John said Randy nodded.

"so when is she coming home?" John smiled. "3 days so I have to make sure the house is cleaned and disinfected and no smoke in the house and it isn't to warm or too cold" John said Randy nodded. "and I need some smaller clothes for her" John said. "relax Jay we can both sort the house out and we need to go grocery shopping everything will be fine" John nodded. "thanks Randy I don't know how I would have been if you weren't with me" John said. "I'll never leave you" John smiled him and Randy had gotten closer if possible.

"lets go get some food" John nodded. They said goodbye to Melody and left. John really didn't want to leave but Randy forced him he needed to eat and he definitely needed to sleep. They got home with a pizza and they saw a notice from the land lord. "what does it say?" John asked. "rent is going up by a hundred" John sighed. "shit how can I afford this?" John asked. "we can do this Jay hell I can pay more" John smiled.

"thanks but we should be even" John said. "I know Jay but let me help you have too much right now" John sighed. "I am gonna explode soon" John groaned. "come on lets go do something fun" John sighed "like what?" John asked. "Adam invited us over for some movies" John smiled and nodded. "yeah sounds good" they stood up and drove over to Adam and Christian's. they got there and got settled in the lounge. "drink guys?" Adam asked. "want a beer Jay?" Adam asked John smiled and nodded. "yeah I need it" John said Adam grinned.

They sat down with snacks and movies and drinks. "so what movie is first?" John asked. "funny people" Christian answered John nodded he liked the film. "you ok?" Adam asked John nodded. "yeah just stressed out really" John said Adam nodded. "come talk to me" John smiled and followed Adam outside. Where he fell apart. "I'm freaking out Addy I am so scared" John said "of what?" John sighed. "being a good dad I mean what if she gets sick again I don't think I could handle it I love her so much but everytime I see her it breaks my heart" John said tears streaming down his face.

"John I know you're scared but believe me you'll do great you have heaps of support you have us and Randy plus your family" John nodded. "I know I just feel alone I mean I am her dad no one else I have to be the one that makes sure she is ok…what if I ruin her?" John asked. "you wont Jay I know you and you wont let that happen you'd give your left arm to make sure she is ok" John sighed everyone made it seem so easy but it wasn't.

"I miss Jeff and I hate him for dying and leaving me" John said. "I love her more than anything Addy I do but I don't wanna screw her up" John said. "hey you remember what you told me?" John nodded. "yeah I do" John said. "you told me that it would all be worth it so is she worth all the pain and struggle?" John nodded. "totally worth it" John said. "then don't let these things get to you Jay believe in yourself that you can do this" John smiled.

John stood up and hugged Adam he was his best friend apart from Randy. He was glad he had talked to someone about everything he had been feeling he felt like he was drowning in a black hole that he couldn't get out of. They composed themselves and walked back in John sitting next to Randy resting his head on his best friends shoulder. Randy smiled and watched as John slowly fell asleep. He was glad he didn't think John had been sleeping very well lately.

Adam and Christian looked over at John and Randy and they were both asleep holding each other it was so easy to see that Randy had feelings for John all he had to do was tell John and everything would be ok. They both knew they would make a perfect couple they already acted like one they were always together and they slept in the same bed and they did couple things like going out to dinner. Adam chuckled if there was one person he could pick to be with John it was Randy. All Randy needed to do was tell John his feelings.

**Please review…**


	22. Chapter 22

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 22**

3 days later and John and Randy were getting ready to bring Melody home. They had cleaned the house from top to bottom and washed all of her clothes and sheets again just to be sure there was no dust or bugs on them. John was nervous about bringing her home this was going to be the first time he had to look after her alone and it was scary.

He woke up with another hangover he was getting annoyed with being hungover but it didn't stop his drinking. He showered and changed into some jeans and a shirt. He was getting Melody after school so he still had to go to school. He grabbed his bags and headed to the kitchen for some food he made some toast. He was buttering when Randy walked out.

"today's the day huh?" John nodded "yeah I am looking forward to it and I am scared at the same time" John said Randy nodded. "are we going to go see her before school?" John smiled "yeah of course" Randy nodded "I'll go grab a shower then" John nodded and watched Randy leave he pulled out some Tylenol and took two his head was throbbing. He sat down resting his head in his hands. "ready?" John nodded he stood up grabbing his things and they took off to the hospital.

They got there and walked up to the room. John said Jeff's mom there. "I'll wait out here" John nodded. He got his gloves and gown and walked into the room. He sat down with Brooke. "oh hi John" John smiled. "how is she?" John asked. "good she just ate" John nodded. "have you held her?" John asked. "yes but she fell asleep so I put her back" John nodded. "I wish Jeff had met her" Brooke said John nodded.

"yeah he would love her and vice versa" John said. "gil would like to see her" John sighed. "no I'm sorry but no he never accepted her I cant Brooke I'm sorry I get that he is her grandfather but I cant do it not yet" John said Brooke nodded. "please John" John shook his head "no I don't want him near my daughter" John said. "she is my sons daughter as well" John nodded. "I know but he isn't here anymore is he?" John asked.

"why do you care you left him?" John laughed bitterly "because he was cheating on me that's why" John spat. "he what?" John nodded. "he was sleeping with someone else" John said. "are you sure she is yours?" John nodded. "yeah they did a dna test" John said Brooke nodded. "ok then I'll see you soon" John nodded. He sat there looking at his daughter. "I know one day you may hate me for keeping him from you princess but I think it's for the best he is a mean man" John said. He glanced at the time.

"I have to go but I will come see you later when we go home love you baby girl" John said he leaned and kissed her before getting up and leaving the room. He signed out and walked over to Randy "lets go" John said Randy nodded. He stood up and walked out of the hospital with John. They got to the car and John sat there. "I cant believe her" John said. "who?" Randy asked. "Jeff's mom she wanted me to let gil in to see Melody" John said. "I cant do that Randy he hated Jeff once he got pregnant he kicked him out and disowned him I don't want someone like that around my daughter." John said.

They got to school and headed to their lockers. John put his things in before heading over to see Amy. He sat down with her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "how's things Jay?" John smiled. "ok I guess Melody comes home tonight which I am pleased about I just want her with me I think once she is with me at home I will feel better." Amy smiled.

"can I come and visit her?" Amy asked. John nodded. "yeah I might bring her to moms after getting her" John said Amy smiled. "that would be awesome Jay I haven't met her yet" John smiled. "well tonight you can" John said Amy nodded she was looking forward to meeting her. The bell rang so John headed off to his classes he sat down but he just couldn't concentrate his mind was on Melody and her coming home. He did his work and tried to concentrate on it but he knew he couldn't.

He got through his classes and headed home just to make sure he had everything he needed for her. "Jay everything is going to be ok you know what you're doing and she will be dine you're not alone you have me and your family just calm down" John nodded. "yeah thanks Rand" John said Randy smiled. "lets go get the baby" John nodded they headed to the hospital and up to the children's ward. While Randy went to see Melody John met up with Taylor in her office.

"so are you ready?" John nodded. "yeah I think so I have everything she needs" John said Taylor nodded. "just be calm with her John she is going to need to be fed more often and she will cry more. She should sleep ok but I want you to keep your cool and if you feel she isn't breathing right bring her right back" John smiled he was worried about everything. "also no smoking and restrict the visitors for a few months and no day care ok?" John nodded.

"yeah anything else?" John asked. "no just trust yourself you took the classes John you know what you're doing ok?" John smiled. "call me whenever you need to I am always available and I will be over in a few days to check on how she is ok?" John nodded. "just sign these and you can go" John signed the papers and he and Taylor went and got Melody.

She was wrapped in a blanket she was put in the capsule and they left. John was smiling the whole time he placed her into the car strapping her in he got into the front seat and started the car. They drove for a while before Randy spoke up. "you ready for this John?" John shrugged "I have to be Randy she is my responsibility for life so I have to be" John said Randy nodded. "I'm going to moms first do you want me to drop you off or are you ok coming?" John asked Randy smiled.

"I'll come" John nodded and drove them to his moms house. He pulled up and got Melody out of the car. Smiling as he saw he blue eyes looking at him. He walked inside everyone was eating. "sweetie" Carol said John smiled and placed Melody on the table. "oh she is so cute" Amy said John smiled. "hi baby I'm uncle Cody" John smiled as Cody and Amy fussed over his daughter. "so how are you feeling about taking her home?" Carol asked. "fine I am ready to do this I need to do it at some point sooner rather than later" John told his mom while looking at his daughter.

"well you know if you need me I am always here just call me" John nodded. "I know mom and I appreciate it I do" John said. "so did you sort out everything with the bill?" Kevin asked John nodded. "dad paid half and the other half I have to pay a hundred weekly for fifteen weeks and it is done" John said Carol nodded. "can you afford that?" John shrugged "I'll find our when I get paid this week I get paid from the gym the same day as the government will pay me" John said Carol and Kevin nodded.

"well if you need food or anything just tell us" John nodded. "we should go Rand" Randy nodded he picked up Melody's carrier they said goodbye to everyone and left. "lets go get some food" John said. "what do you want?" Randy asked. "Arby's?" John asked Randy nodded and drove them to the closest Arby's.

They pulled up and Randy got out he got their food Randy got the classic Italian toasted sub with a chocolate shake and John got the roast chicken club sandwich with a shake aswell. He paid for the food and rejoined John in the car Melody was now fast asleep. "she seems like a good baby" John nodded. "yeah she is I just Hope she doesn't freak out when we are at home" John said Randy nodded.

They got home and John got Melody settled in her basinet. She stirred a little but fell back asleep. He made sure she was warm enough. John walked back out with the baby monitor and sat down in the lounge in front of the tv. Randy had jersey shore on. "you like this shit?" John asked. "I think it's funny" John laughed at his friend. "you're an idiot Randy seriously" John said chuckling. "but that's why we are so good friends" John nodded. "yeah I know."

"so is your mom coming to get her for the day tomorrow?" John nodded. "yeah even though I don't wanna leave her I guess the upside is when I come home she will be here waiting for me which is a good thing" Randy smiled "yeah I think she will always make you smile she just has that effect" John nodded. He knew things were going to be difficult he was just glad Randy was there with him to help out if he was needed and John knew he would be needed.

**Please review…**


	23. Chapter 23

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 23**

"could you watch her while I have a shower?" John asked Randy smiled. "sure" John nodded and walked into his bathroom for a shower. Randy sat there finishing his food and watching tv. He was glad that Melody was home he was hoping it would stop John from drinking so much. "waaaahhhhh!" Melody screamed Randy cringed and walked into the nursery and saw Melody screaming. "hey little monkey what's wrong?" Randy asked. He slowly picked her up it came naturally to him.

"shhh…shhh" Randy said softly trying to calm her it wasn't working she was still screaming her lungs out. "well you're not wet you shouldn't be hungry" Randy said "waaaahhhhh" Randy sighed he didn't know what to do. John got out of the shower and into some sweats he heard Melody screaming he walked into the nursery and saw Randy trying to calm her down. He walked over to them. "what's wrong?" John asked Randy shrugged handing John Melody.

John rocked her softly. "shhh princess daddy is here now" John cooed she began to quiet down. "yes there's my good girl" John spoke softly caressing her head. She slowly fell asleep so John placed her in her bassinet to have a nice sleep. He turned the night light on and walked out of the room with Randy. They walked back into the lounge. "you're really good with her" John shrugged "I have to be" John said as if it was nothing Randy frowned. "I'm gonna go to bed" John said Randy nodded.

John stood up and grabbed some beers before making his way to his bedroom sitting on the bed watching tv. "god Jeff I don't know if I can do this" John spoke to no one. "you're the one that's meant to be here doing this I don't know what I am doing I wish you were here I miss you" John said. "I loved you so much" John spoke. "I'm scared I'm starting to feel something for Randy and I don't know if it's a good thing we tried it before and it didn't work" John was talking to no one he just needed to get it all out.

"I don't think I am strong enough to do this alone I need you please tell me what to do?" John sighed. "you'd have all the answers you read all the books I didn't I thought we would be a happy family and we're not. you're gone and I am Melody's only Hope and I don't think that is a good thing." John said he finished his beer and opened another one. "I wish I could talk to you just one more time just so I can tell you what you meant to me and how much I loved you" John said wiping his eyes.

"you were the love of my life my everything I didn't think I would ever feel so strongly about someone as I did for you I trusted you with everything I had I would have died for you…..you hurt me so badly and I don't think I will ever get over your betrayal I loved you and a part of me always will but I need to move on Mel will always know who you are bye Jeffery Nero hardy I love you" John said breaking down into a pool of tears. "waaaahhhhh" the monitor sounded John wiped his eyes and went to check on his daughter.

He picked her up and placed her on the change table he changed her wet diaper and rocked her he walked into the kitchen and heated up a bottle of milk for her remembering Taylor telling him she would want and need to be fed more than a full term baby. He heated the bottle and took her into his room laying on the bed he fed her. She drank the whole lot of milk and John burped her. He took her into the nursery and sat on the rocking chair singing her a lullaby.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat. And if that Billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." John sang to her.

She was asleep he placed her in her bassinet with a blanket on her. "night baby I love you" John said kissing her forehead he didn't see Randy watching. Randy quickly went back to his room before John could see him. John went back to his room he finished his beers and went to sleep. He woke up at three hearing Melody crying. He got out of bed and went to see what was wrong he picked her up and she calmed down. He sat on the rocker rocking her to sleep. Slowly both father and daughter fell asleep.

Randy woke up at seven and saw John's door open he looked and saw the beer bottles he sighed and threw them out. He went looking for his best friend. He looked in the bathroom but he wasn't there. He went into the nursery and saw him asleep on the rocking chair with Melody in his arms he smiled they looked cute together. He walked over to them. He nudged John. "Jay" he said John didn't move. "John wake up" John slowly opened his eyes "what?" John asked. "wake up and put Melody in her bassinet" John nodded he kissed his daughter and placed her in her bassinet. He stretched his neck it was killing him.

"how long have you been on the chair?" Randy asked "since three" John said Randy nodded. "go to bed for an hour I'll watch her" John smiled and nodded. He walked into his room and laid down falling asleep straight away. Randy watched Melody for an hour before waking John up for school. John wasn't happy he was tired. He had a shower and got dressed. He packed his school bag.

He walked into the kitchen and made some bottles for Melody. He placed them in the fridge. He heard the monitor and Melody was awake. He yawned and went to see what was wrong. He changed her diaper and went and heated her up a bottle he fed her and burped her before rocking her to sleep just as his mom arrived to watch her for the day. "morning sweetie" Carol said John smiled. "hi mom" he said tiredly. "tired?" Carol asked John nodded "yeah she has been fed and changed she needs a bath though" John said Carol nodded.

John walked away to brush his teeth. "Randy was he ok last night?" Carol asked. "he seemed to be fine he got up with her and fed her and put her back to sleep" Randy said Carol nodded. "he looks so tired though" Randy nodded. "he fell asleep on the rocking chair holding her" Carol nodded. John went into the nursery. "daddy has to go now baby but I will see you when I get home I love you" John said kissing her. "lets go Rand, mom call me if you need me" Carol nodded. "we will be fine" John nodded.

He threw his keys at Randy "drive" he said. Randy nodded John got in the car and closed his eyes he was so tired. Randy drove them to school and woke John up John sighed and walked in and over to his locker. He was so tired he just wanted to be in bed. He placed his books in his locker and headed over to the table he sat down resting his head on the table.

"you alright Jay?" Adam asked. "tired" John mumbled Adam nodded, "how was last night?" he asked. "good she was up six times and I fell asleep in the rocking chair so I didn't get a good sleep and now I have a stiff neck" John said Adam sighed. "sorry man" John shrugged. "don't worry what's up with you where's Christian?" John asked. "at home he wasn't feeling very well today morning sickness" John nodded. "well I Hope he feels better" John said Adam smiled. "I'll tell him" John nodded.

"what have you got first?" Adam asked. "I don't know and I don't care I just wanna go home to bed to be honest with you" John said Adam nodded. "where's Rand?" Adam asked John shrugged "I think he went to see Ted" John told him Adam nodded. "are they friends again?" Adam asked. John shrugged "I don't know I guess so" John said. "what's with him and Evan?" Adam asked. "the little shit cheated on him at my dads wedding" John said. Adam gasped. "shit what a little bitch" John nodded.

The bell rang so John headed to his class he got there and sat in the back he was soon joined by Randy. "how was Ted?" John asked. "ok he wanted to come over and see Melody later is that ok?" John nodded. "yeah I just wanna sleep" John moaned. "you can I can watch her for a few hours" John nodded "thanks Randy I just I never thought I would be so tired." John said. Randy smiled and nodded glad to help.

Later that day after school John got home and collapsed onto the bed falling asleep Randy smiled at him and shook his head he had to do something about these feelings he had for his best friend they weren't doing him or John any good denying them. He just had to either tell John or ignore them hoping they would go away.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	24. Chapter 24

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 24**

A week later things were going along fine John had gotten into a routine with Melody even though sometimes she cried just to be held and that was annoying when John wasn't around because that is the only person Melody wanted to hold her. It was a Friday John was at basketball practice today was the day he had to quit the team he just couldn't do it anymore he didn't have the time or the energy to do it.

He walked over to his coach. "coach can I have a word?" he asked coach nodded. John followed him into his office. "what's up Cena?" John sighed. "I have to quit the team" John said. "what why?" he asked "I don't have time for it I have too much to deal with outside of my studies" John told him "like?" he asked. "well studying, a job, paying bills, looking after a house and I have a daughter" John said the coach looked shocked. "wow ok then I understand Cena I wish you all the best" John smiled. "thanks coach I appreciate everything" John said coach nodded.

John grabbed his things and left to go home to his daughter she needed him more than her. He stopped by and got some beers first it was the only thing that was keeping him sane and he knew it was a bad thing but right now he didn't care. He got home and put the beers in the fridge he walked into his room and changed into some sweats. He walked out and saw his mom holding Melody talking to her. He sat down next to her. He placed a kiss on Melody's head before closing his eyes.

"how was school?" Carol asked. John shrugged. "good I guess I quit the team" John said. "why?" Carol asked "I don't have the time or energy for it anymore ma I am so exhausted" John said Carol nodded. "well I should go baby there is some food in the fridge" John nodded. He took Melody off of her and held her just staring at her she was so beautiful everything he could have ever hoped for in a daughter.

He walked into the kitchen and had some food putting Melody down for bed as Randy walked in from work. "hey I'm goin to bed I am tired" Randy said John nodded. He grabbed his beers and sat down on the couch relaxing watching television just tuning out the world.

Later that night Randy was getting annoyed. Melody was not sounding very melodious right now, she had been crying for the last twenty minutes. John could usually calm her fairly quickly. As she kept crying Randy started to wonder maybe something was wrong with her. John had told him that because she was premature, she could get sicker easier.

Maybe John needed some help, he could at least fix a bottle for her if John was too busy rocking her. It was after midnight when Randy threw off the cover, pulled on a pair of sweats and went to see what was wrong. He got to the nursery, the only light came from the night light. John wasn't there. Randy went to the lounge, the TV was on. Randy sighed, John was passed out on the couch, surrounded by empty beer bottles, he shook his head. John needed help but the baby was crying.

He went into the nursery and turned on the small lamp on the dresser. "What is it sweetheart?" Randy spoke softly, looking down into the crib. He picked her up, like it was a hidden second nature. "shhh sweetie, Uncle Randy has you." he noticed her diaper was wet. He took her to the changing table, he quickly changed her diaper, that too came naturally.

He cooed at her softly and blew little "raspberries" on her tummy. She couldn't really laugh, but she mewled cutely, she at least was not crying. "There you go you little monkey, does that feel better?" he said in a childlike playful voice as he pulled her little shirt back on, gently.

He scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. He walked over to the rocking chair, he sat down with her and started slowly rocking. He began to sing softly to her "Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple greys, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y little baby." Melody had drifted off to sleep. Randy kept humming.

He looked up as he heard a noise. A very pale looking John was leaning against the door frame, tears running down his face. John whispered, "You're a better dad than I am. Is she okay?" Randy nodded, he quietly stood up and placed a soundly sleeping Melody in her crib. He tucked the covers up over her, and checked to be sure the monitor was on. He grabbed the receiver, John had apparently forgotten to take it with him earlier. With the device in his hand, he walked over to John, and took him by the left upper arm and led him, stumbling to John's bedroom.

Randy closed the door, and made John sit on the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you Cena? Your daughter was crying her eyes out for at least half an hour, while you drank yourself stupid." His tone changed from anger to caring, "John, you need help. That little girl in there needs you, not some damn drunk. How long before you start beating on her? Because that's the path you're going down!"

Randy hoped his words would sink in. John sighed, "I'm scared Randy. How can I do all this by myself? I have a baby, rent to pay, job to do, trying to get an education. I'm alone, what am I supposed to do?" John was so frustrated, he started pulling at his hair. "HEY, hey stop that!" Randy said grabbing John's hands.

He knelt on the floor at John's feet, "John, I know you're scared, but drinking isn't the answer, it only makes it worse. You spend wasted hours trying to sober up, let alone waste them drinking. Time you could be productive, playing with your daughter. John you are not alone ok. I live here too you know. I'll help you with the baby, I'll even help out more around here. I promise John. If you stop drinking, you will find you're not alone."

"I...I...love you Johnny, and I don't mean like a brother either. It kills me to see you like this. Stop destroying yourself, please baby," the last word slipped from his mouth, Randy turned his face away from John, he was blushing. "Randy, I...I don't know what say...I think I might love you too, help me Randy, help me be a better dad, a better person. Oh God Rand HELP ME!" John broke down in tears. Randy slid up between John's legs and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He held him close and let him cry, he started to hum the lullaby, softly in John's ear.

Slowly John began to calm down. He looked into Randy's eyes and saw the love there he softly kissed him he needed to feel a connection to someone other than a baby he needed Randy.

"lay with me?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded and laid down on bed holding John in his arms. "it's gonna be ok John I promise we can do this together I promise you" John nodded. "thankyou Randy I don't know if I could do this without you" John said Randy smiled and kissed John again this time slipping his tongue into John's mouth. John let Randy take charge and he submitted to the kiss. Randy was the only man he would ever submit to.

He pulled Randy closer and Randy broke the kiss, "I love you" John smiled. "I love you too" John said Randy smiled and kissed him quickly. "lets get some rest we need it knowing Melody she will be up soon" John nodded. "yeah" John said cuddling up to Randy resting his head on Randy's shoulder. Randy laid there rubbing John's back soothingly. He was glad when he heard the soft snores of his man. His man he thought he couldn't believe he and John loved each other it was weird but definitely a very good weird.

He knew John was his soul mate they had been through so much and yet they still loved each other. Now they just had to live and be with each other and learn to be parents to Melody he knew John couldn't do this alone. But some certain things needed to change. John's drinking for one he had to talk to him about that and he had to start helping him out more. The more he thought about it he realised he had been an ass. While John was going through all of this he was living his life.

He had to be there and he was determined to never let John and Melody down ever again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	25. Chapter 25

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 25**

The next morning Randy woke up he smiled at John he couldn't believe that John loved him he felt as if it was all a dream. He felt John move so he slowly and easily got out of bed he walked down the hall to check on Melody she was fast asleep. He kept walking and saw the beer bottles scattered everywhere he sighed and walked over to them and picked them up he grabbed a rubbish bag and walked into the kitchen he opened the fridge and saw all the beers there was at least 30 bottles in the fridge.

He started opening the bottles and emptying them down the sink. He heard Melody crying but he also heard John tending to her. A minute later John walked out to get a bottle for Melody. He saw the bag Randy had. "what are you doing?" John asked. "helping you" Randy said. "what do you mean?" John asked. He placed the bottle in the boiling water on the stove. "I'm getting rid of all the alcohol in this house" Randy said sternly he knew John would fly off the handle.

"no you're not" John snapped. "yes I am John move out of the way of the fridge." Randy said. "no! why are you doing this?" John asked. "you have a problem" Randy said. "no I don't you're not throwing them out Randy" John said he was desperate those beers were the only thing that was keeping him sane. He couldn't and wouldn't let Randy do this. Randy pushed John out of the way and grabbed the bottles and started emptying them.

John moved over to him and grabbed them out of Randy's hands Randy was shocked he couldn't believe John was behaving like this. John was an alcoholic he didn't think he was this bad but seeing him like this he knew it was true. He wrestled with the beer bottles and finally snapped. "JOHN! STOP and look and listen to what you are doing!" Randy shouted John looked at Randy and he knew what Randy meant he couldn't believe he had turned into this monster.

He shook his head and grabbed Melody's bottle and went to feed his daughter. He walked into the nursery and Melody was whimpering. He picked her up wrapping her in the blanket his mom had made for her. He tested the milk and it was fine slowly he began feeding her. He just looked at his daughter he had been neglecting her had been blaming her for Jeff's death and that had to stop it was no ones fault especially not hers. He softly stroked her little head. "I love you sweetheart I Hope you know that, daddy is sorry I haven't been the best dad for you but I promise that's going to change I promise" John said Melody finished her bottle so he burped her.

He sat there with his daughter in his arms just looking into her eyes which were identical to his. "You Are My Sunshine My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you And make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me To love another You'll regret it all some day; You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." John sang to her and she fell asleep. "love you" John whispered he kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib.

He sat there for a minute before getting up and making his way to his bathroom he needed a shower before he dealt with anything else. He picked out some sweats to wear he wasn't going anywhere today not even work he was too emotional. He showered and dressed in his sweats before Cleaning up his room grabbing the beer bottles he had in there and the vodka he had stashed away he took them into the kitchen and emptied them Randy was still in there making himself some food when he saw what John was doing he smiled he was proud of John.

"would you like some toast?" Randy asked John nodded. "yes please" John said putting on a pot of coffee as he washed and sterilised Melody's bottles. He sterilised the bottles and made him and Randy a cup of coffee. He handed Randy his cup and went and sat at the dining table. Randy joined him. "is Mel ok?" John nodded. "yeah asleep" John said Randy nodded. "I'm sorry Randy" John said. Randy frowned. "sorry for what?" John sighed.

"for being an ass I cant believe what I have been doing I have been neglecting her to drink I think I have a problem….I have to get help I cant keep doing what I am doing I have Melody to think of I cant loose her and I don't want to hurt her more than I already have" John said wiping his eyes. Randy grabbed his hand. "we can do this together baby I promise" John smiled. "did you mean what you said last night about loving me?" John asked. Randy smiled. "every word of it I don't know when it happened but it did" John smiled.

"are you sure it's not just pitty?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "no Jay it's not pitty I love you with all of my heart I always have I guess I just didn't want to ruin our friendship" John smiled. "I love you too Randy after everything we have been through I think this time we can last" John said Randy nodded, "but this time no lies ok?" John asked Randy nodded "seal it with a kiss?" Randy asked John chuckled and nodded. Leaning forward to kiss Randy. Randy slowly slipped his tongue into John's mouth.

"we need to tell people about us" Randy said John nodded. "Codes needs to know" John said Randy nodded. "yeah and my folks" John nodded. "we can go visit them if you want and take Melody she is allowed out but we have to make sure the house is dust and smoke free" John said Randy nodded. "I'll call my parents" John smiled. "cool also about the drinking can we keep it between us? If someone find out they will try and take her from me" John said Randy nodded. "as long as you get help" John nodded "I will because you'll make me and I need it for that little girl in there" John said Randy smiled.

Randy got up and had a shower while John bathed Melody. "you are so cute yes you are" John said giving Melody a raspberry on he stomach. He dressed her in full suit and wrapped her in a blanket with a beanie on her head she looked so warm and comfortable. "you look so nice and relaxed baby" John said kissing her cheek. He strapped her in her capsule and grabbed her baby bag. Randy walked out dressed to go. "do you wanna get changed?" Randy asked. "do I look ugly?" John asked. "no I was just wondering." John nodded. "give me a sec" John said.

He walked into his room and put on some jeans. He met up with his boyfriend and his daughter and they left for John's moms house he wanted to tell Cody about him and Randy before he found out from someone else. They got to his moms house and Randy grabbed the baby bag as John grabbed the carrier. He pulled the blanket up around Melody's body keeping her warm it was a little chilly outside. Randy turned and saw John looking nervous. "Relax baby we can do this together ok?" John smiled and nodded.

"yeah lets do this" John said Randy nodded and they walked inside the family was eating John went upstairs and placed Melody in his old room she was sleeping and he wanted her to stay that way. He came downstairs and met Randy at the bottom of them he held up the monitor to say he was ready and organised. Carol looked up and smiled. "hi kids why are you here?" Carol asked. "and where is my niece?" Amy asked. "she is upstairs asleep and we need to tell you something" John said.

"Codes can I have a word in private?" John asked Cody nodded and took John up to his room they sat on his bed. "I need to tell you something but please hear me out first ok?" Cody smiled and nodded. "ok then here goes nothing….me and Randy are together as in a couple we are in a relationship" John said Cody sat there silent. "when did this happen?" Cody asked. "last night he revealed to me that he loved me and I realised that I love him too….are you mad?" John asked. Cody shook his head. "no Jay I always knew you two loved each other everyone knows you do I am happy for you" John smiled and hugged his brother.

"thanks Codes it means a lot" Cody nodded. "I wouldn't count on Evan being too happy about it he loves Randy" John nodded. "yeah I figured as much we just wanted to tell you and our families the people who mean the most to us" John said Cody smiled. "lets go tell mom and Kevin then" John smiled and nodded. They headed downstairs to tell the family the good news.

John was glad Cody was happy for them now they had to tell their families he only hoped they were happy for them also.

**Please review….**


	26. Chapter 26

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 27**

John sat the nervously twiddling his thumbs. "so what should I do?" John asked. Randy turned and looked at him. "AA" John sighed and nodded. "I'll look on the net for the next meeting nearby then" John said Randy nodded. "baby I will be with you and before you say it no it's not a trust issue it's a I wanna be there for you issue" John nodded. "ok then I want help Randy I do I wanna do this for you Mel and for me" John said Randy smiled.

"good I really wanna take you out for a date" John smiled. "how about after the meeting you can shout me some red lobster" John said Randy smiled and nodded. Randy went and got the lap top and had a look for a near meeting. They found one for Monday after school and it was an open meeting but after your first time it was closed so John would have to go alone.

"I am a little scared about going" John said. "I know baby but you need to go even if you don't share your story yet" John nodded. He leaned over and kissed Randy passionately. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and moved to straddle his boyfriends lap Randy groaned into the kiss and placed his hands on John's ass feeling how hard and beautiful his cheeks were. "waaaahhhhh" they heard and John groaned. He kissed Randy quickly and went to tend to his daughter.

He walked in there and picked her up she instantly settled. "you just wanted some attention didn't you baby?" John asked. "you know I cant always be there for you sometimes you're gonna have to go to uncle Randy, but don't worry I love him and I trust him with my and your life he wont let anything happen to you" John said kissing her forehead. In the lounge Randy smiled he had heard everything John had said and it warmed his heart.

John walked back out to Randy and smiled at him. "you wanna take me to bed?" John asked Randy grinned and nodded he picked up the baby monitor and took John to his room to make love to him for the first time in years. They got to the room and Without hesitation, Randy placed his lips on John's, his tongue eagerly snaking into his lover's mouth, as if trying to recall the layout he almost lost.

Releasing a soft whine, John relaxed beneath the younger man, allowing him to move freely. 'Finally,' Randy thought, moving his position to straddle the older man's hips. Randy pulled back for the moment so he could remove John's shirt and vice versa to return to the hot make out session. He ran his hand over his lover's chest, the younger of the two moved lower down until he took hold of his lover's erection.

"Randy…" John hissed, arching his hips off the bed, his cock straining against his boxers and jeans. "Easy lover,"

Randy broke the kiss to lead a trail along John's jaw, neck and down towards his collarbone where he began sucking on it. Moaning out, John arched his back when his lover gently bit down on his nipple, laving the nub of flesh with his tongue getting it pebble hard, before moving on to the other, all the while, the grip on his cock never faulting.

Noting the reactions, Randy ran his tongue along John's abs, before blowing cool air on the trail, causing his lover to whine out in pleasure."Oh God," John moaned out, wriggling beneath him, needing more than just a lick or a nip. Moving further down south, the younger man quickly removing his clothing as well as his lover's and looked on with greedy intentions in mind of the engorged erection.

Randy licked his lips, as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of John's cock, before engulfing it in his hot mouth, swallowing all of him down to the base.

"Randy!" John's hips surged off of the bed, as he cried out his lover's name, his hands burying in Randy's short hair.

Swallowing around his lover's cock, he made sure to flick his tongue over the sensitive head, before trailing the throbbing vein, on the underside, bringing his love closer and closer to an orgasm, when…he pulled back. "H-hey!" the older man whined, "no fair,"

"I would say so," Randy growled, reaching for his draw beside the bed for the lube that was in there. "Tease," John pouted, only to moan as he felt Randy's fingers breech his entrance. Leaning in to nip at John's Adam's apple, he moved his fingers about, searching for his lover's sweet spot, and when he did, heard John's loud moans, as he stretched him out. "Randy…fuck me already," He pleaded, bucking his hips upwards.

"I'm not gonna fuck you," Randy purred, slowly removing his fingers, while lubing up his cock with the other hand."Than what?" John hissed at the lack of feeling. "I'm making love to the man I love," he once again purred, sheathing his hard cock in his lover's tight hole. John's 'oh god,' was muffled by Randy's lips claiming his, their lips intertwining in a forbidden tango. Starting off with a slow rhythm, it picked up, as Randy felt his orgasm getting closer.

Breaking the kiss, John threw his head back, and moaned out his lover's name in pure ecstasy as his prostate was thrust against repeatedly. A smirk spread across Randy's handsome face, his lips taking claim of his love's neck while his hand snaked between them to wrap slender fingers around John's erection, jerking him off. "Randy!" He cried out, "I'm gonna…" At that very mention, Randy jabbed his hips faster, his orgasm oh so near…

"Fuck!" John cried, as he came –explosively– between the two of them, cum covering his stomach, as well as Randy's. Moaning out John's name, Randy came just as hard, filling his lover whole, before collapsing on him, exhausted. "I love you" Randy whispered staring into John's eyes. John smiled and caressed Randy's face he had tears in his eyes. "I love you too" John said. He shut his eyes and tears fell.

Randy was concerned. "baby what's wrong?" he asked. "nothing these are happy tears" John said Randy nodded. "I just….I love you and I didn't think I would ever be here with you like this" John said Randy smiled and kissed John softly. "what else is it?" Randy asked. "nothing" John said closing his eyes again he didn't want to tell Randy what he feared. "John tell me" John sighed. "I'm scared you'll leave me and I will be all alone again" John said. Randy shook his head.

"not gonna happen John never I love you to much with every fibre of my being. I cant bare to be away from you for too long because you're my soul mate I know we both fucked up in the past me with Codes and you with Mike. But that was our relationship then not now we have both grown so much and become closer. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena and I am not leaving you or Melody ever" John nodded and smiled. "good because I love you too Randal Keith Orton" John said he leaned up and kissed Randy softly.

The next day John was up at five tending to Melody today would be the day that he was having his first AA meeting he was nervous and scared but he had Randy with him and he could get through anything if he had him. He was bathing Melody when Randy walked into the lounge. "morning" John smiled at him. "hey good morning" John said. "so what's going on?" Randy asked. "just bathing monkey here and then I am getting her dressed and fed" John said.

"want me to feed her?" John turned and smiled at him. "sure baby that gives me the chance to shower and get ready for school" John said Randy nodded and smiled. John dried Melody off and dressed her in a onesy. He picked her up she was a little whiney today. He handed her to Randy and grabbed her bottle. He handed the bottle to Randy and left for his shower. John showered and dressed. He walked into the lounge hearing Randy talking to Melody.

"I love you monkey and I promise to always keep you and your daddy safe" John smiled he walked in and kissed Randy. The door bell rang so John answered it was his mom. John smiled at her and she walked in and started tending to her granddaughter. Soon John and Randy left for school.

Later that night John and Randy arrived at the hall where the AA meeting was taking place Randy was holding onto John's hand and John was holding onto him for life. Soon the meeting started and John sat down with Randy next to him. He looked around and was shocked he saw someone he knew someone he was close to someone with the same issues as him.

**Please review…**


	27. Chapter 27

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 28**

"baby what's wrong?" Randy asked. "Anthony is here" John said Randy frowned and looked around and saw John's uncle Anthony sitting there as the speakers started talking about their issues and why they were drinking and what has changed since admitting to being an alcoholic. Randy was holding John's hand. John really didn't want to be there he wished he was at home with Melody.

He knew he had to do this but he just couldn't get up there and speak to the people he didn't know why he just couldn't do it well not yet anyway. "you gonna talk?" Randy asked John shook his head. "I cant Randy I cant do this I need to leave" John said. "baby no" John shook his head and got up and left the room. Randy went to follow but Anthony stopped him and followed John himself he found him outside just standing there.

"John?" John looked and saw Anthony. "please come back inside I think you need the help and Randy and Melody need you to do this" John sighed. "I hate myself for doing what I have been doing I have wasted months of time with my daughter to drink myself into oblivion" John said. "you need to talk this out if not with me or the group then Randy or even a professional otherwise you will never get better you will stay in this cycle for ever." Anthony said John nodded.

They got back inside and John sat down with Randy. "sorry" John said Randy nodded. "would any body else like to speak?" the councillor asked. John sighed and stood up he needed to do this for his new family. He walked up and stood in front of everybody. "my name is John and I'm an alcoholic" John said. "hi John" everyone said. "I don't really know where to start" John said. "just tell us why you started drinking" John nodded he took a deep breath.

"I guess I started when me and my boyfriend broke up, I was fine with it until he told me he had been cheating on me for months so I stared drinking and it just got worse. He was in an accident and he died and my daughter nearly died also she had to be born two months early and she lived in the NICU for months everything was just piling up on me the only thing that helped me was drinking."

"I would get up in the morning visit my daughter go to school visit my daughter then drink until I passed out that was the cycle, it continued when she came home as well I would look after her then drink. That was until one night she was crying and I was passed out and didn't hear her. My best friend tended to her and I realised that he was a better father to her than I was." John said letting a tear escape. "he sat me down and told me that I needed help because I was wasting all my time drinking when I should have been with my daughter." John said.

"he told me that I would end up beating her because that was the path I was going down, at that moment I just fell apart I sobbed everything had finally gotten the best of me with school, work, bills and my daughter and he helped me." John said. "how did he help you?" one person asked. "he admitted he loved me more than a friend and I realised I loved him too. The next morning he was throwing the alcohol away and I lost it I was yelling at him and blocking the fridge it was then I noticed just how pathetic I had become" John said.

"when was the last time you had any alcohol?" another person asked "uh I think it was 2 days ago" John said. "wow so how are you finding it?" another person asked. "I get tempted all the time especially when I am in over my head with some stuff but then I look at my daughter or my boyfriend and I realise I have and need to do this for them for the future of my family" John said. As he finished. "thankyou for sharing your story John I know it must have taken some courage" John nodded. "just one question how old are you?" another person asked, "17" John answered walking away.

He sat back down next to Randy who smiled at him and took his hand. They listened to a few other people before the meeting ended. They got up and mingled. "baby you should talk to Anthony" John shook his head. "no we need to get back to Mel" John said Randy nodded they got to the car and Anthony ran up to them. "John I was hoping I could buy you dinner so we can talk?" Anthony asked. "I cant I need to get home to Mel" John said. "baby you go and I can be with Mel" Randy said John sighed. "ok then" John said.

He walked over to Randy and kissed him and got into the car with Anthony heading to the diner for some food. They got there and ordered some burgers and shakes each. "so I just want you to know that I am very proud of what you did back there hell it took me months before I could go up there and talk about my own issues" John nodded. "I needed to it was something that needed to happen" John said Anthony nodded. "I want to tell you everything about why I was there" John nodded.

"I am an alcoholic have been for years when your aunt died I lost my self. I fell into a deep depression and I couldn't do it anymore I just wanted things to end." John nodded "how did you stop?" John asked "I met Melissa you haven't met her yet but she saved me she is a recovering alcoholic herself and she made me see that I was hurting the people around me even if they didn't realise it, she made me see I was wasting my life." John smiled. "she got me to AA and I go every week to a meeting it takes time but I have been sober for two years now" John was shocked. "wow" Anthony nodded. "I don't need to go to the meetings but I like helping the new people that come so I would like to help you I want to be your sponsor" Anthony said.

"really?" John asked Anthony nodded. "yes I want to help you John. I want to help you become a better boyfriend and father and an overall person" John smiled and nodded. "sure" John said. "ok I think you need to go to a meeting every week and I will be there I just all I will do is be there if you need me or whenever you get the urge call me and I will be there" John smiled and nodded. "thanks uncle Anthony I really appreciate it" Anthony smiled. "no worries now lets get you home to your boy and your baby" John nodded.

They got in the car and Anthony dropped John off at home. He walked in and saw Randy doing some homework and Melody sitting in her swing he crouched down in front of her. "hey princess is uncle Randy being good?" John asked. She just blew raspberry. John smiled and kissed her. He walked over to Randy and kissed him deeply. "I'm gonna go shower ok?" Randy smiled and nodded.

John showered and got dressed in some sweats. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee he also grabbed his books and started writing out his college applications. "so how did it go?" Randy asked. "good he is gonna be my sponsor from now on and he said that I need to go to a meeting once a week for a few months" John said Randy nodded. "so I was hoping that while I am at these meetings you could watch Melody?" John asked. Randy looked at him and smiled. "of course baby" John smiled and nodded.

After doing their homework and putting Melody to bed John and Randy went into Randy's room. John needed him he needed to show him how much he loved him. Randy got on top of John kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could John was beneath him loving the feeling of Randy's mouth on him even though he wanted Randy's mouth on him in a different area.

"Please baby…" John moaned Randy smiled knowing what John wanted he made his way down John's body and took John's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow while his hands were fondling John's balls at the same time. "god your so fucking good Rand…so good" John moaned Randy smiled around John's cock and started sucking and licking faster making John scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

John was about to cum but he needed to cum while Randy was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled Randy off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to Randy. Randy smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into John straight away. John cried out Randy's name and arched his back loving the burn.

Randy was moving his fingers around inside of John he could feel how tight John was and was wondering how the hell does he stay so fucking tight? Randy thought he was brought out of his thoughts by John moaning his name. Randy smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at John's entrance. "Ready baby?" Randy asked John nodded emphatically "always ready for you" Randy smiled and pushed his way inside of John. John cried out as did Randy the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with any other guy John was amazing.

John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist making him got deeper. "fuck you're so fucking tight" Randy ground out "fuck Rand move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" John moaned Randy was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there Rand" John moaned. Randy smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Randy's movements. "God John you feel so good" Randy moaned John nodded and pulled Randy down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "so close John" Randy whispered into John's neck John nodded "me too" John said Randy smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process.

John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. Randy ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Randy claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before Randy pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

They both laid there breathing heavily. John was smiling. "I love you" John said Randy smiled "I love you too" John nodded and moved closer to Randy. He was happy and content right now he had a great boyfriend, a perfect daughter, he was getting help and his school life was great. He just hoped nothing was going to come along and stuff his happiness up.

**Please review…**


	28. Chapter 28

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 29**

A month later and things were going good. John and Randy were falling more in love with each other. Melody was getting healthier and bigger. John was going to his AA meetings weekly and with the help of Anthony things were going good. He woke up and jumped in the shower he knew Melody would be waking up so he decided to grab a shower and get ready for school before she did.

He showered and dressed in some jeans and a shirt he packed his bags and kissed Randy waking him up. He smiled as Randy opened his eyes. Randy grinned and pulled John on top of him. "morning" John smiled. "good morning you need to shower" John said Randy nodded. John got up and walked into the kitchen making a pot of coffee. Just as he was about to poor a cup Melody started crying.

He picked her up and changed her diaper before going into the kitchen to heat up a bottle for her. He heated it up and sat down in the lounge feeding her. Randy joined him and placed his coffee in front of him. "thanks babe" John said Randy nodded. "so ready for school?" John nodded "yeah I guess I really need to concentrate on my studies otherwise I am screwed. I need these grades to get into BU" John said Randy nodded. "I know babe and you will get them you're the smartest guy I know" Randy said honestly.

John burped Melody and placed her in her bouncer and turned the vibration on it seemed to calm her. "she loves that" Randy commented John nodded and smiled. "yeah she loves it" John said. "so I was thinking we could go out tonight with Ted and Codes they really wanna double date with us" John grinned and nodded. "I would love too I think Ames would watch Mel for us" John said. "you said us" John nodded. "yeah well you're like another father to her" John said Randy smiled and kissed John deeply he just couldn't believe how much he loved the man.

"John I'm here!" Carol called John smiled. "hey ma she is in her bouncer in the lounge" John said giving Carol a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his bag and kissed Melody goodbye and left with Randy. They got to school and separated to put their books int heir lockers. "hi John" John turned and saw Matt. "hey Matt what's up?" John asked. "how's Mel?" he asked. "good she is getting better and healthier you can come visit if you want?" John asked. "nah I think its too hard" John shrugged.

He walked around and saw Cody and Ted he sat down with them. "hey boys so Randy suggested we go out tonight I just have to see if Ames can watch Mel" John said. "cool looking forward to it I haven't spent anytime with you in ages" Cody said John nodded. "I know Codes I have been busy but I promise I will try to make time for you and me in the future I promise" John said Cody smiled and nodded. The bell rang so John headed to see Mr. Jacob's about his college applications.

He walked into his office and sat down. "so John I have some news about your applications" John nodded. "and?" John asked. "it's a no to BU" John frowned. "why?" John asked. "you haven't got the grades" John nodded. "well that sucks anything else?" John asked. "U Mass said no also seeing as you have a baby they cant do it John I'm sorry" John nodded. "so what? I have to go to a community college?" John asked Glen nodded John shook his head. "thanks sir" John said he got up and stormed out of the office.

He made his way to his locker and grabbed his books he couldn't be there right now he needed to get away from school what was the point if he couldn't go to college? He was at the car when Randy came running up to him. "where are you going?" Randy asked. "home there is no point of me being here anymore" John said. Randy grabbed his hand. "what happened?" John sighed.

"BU rejected me and U Mass said I couldn't go there because of Mel" John said. "shit baby I am so sorry" John shrugged. "I'm dropping out" John said. Randy frowned. "baby no" John shrugged away from Randy. "well what can I do Randy I am not going to be accepted anywhere I might as well get a job and drop out its best for me and Mel" John said. "Johnny no please lets go speak to Glen" John sighed. "I really want to drink right now" John said sadly.

Randy turned and cupped John's face "you're stronger than that remember?" John took a deep breath and nodded. "lets go then" John said Randy nodded and took John by the hand to Glen's office they needed to sort this out for John and Melody's future. They walked in and sat down. "yes boys?" Glen asked. "you need to sort out John's college" Randy said. "what if I did online studies for U Mass?" John asked. Glen smiled. "yeah I could give them a call and sort it all out for you if that's what you want?" John nodded.

"yeah I think that is the best choice" Glen nodded "ok they don't do sports psychology so what would you like to do?" Glen asked "I would do the master of science in rehabilitation counselling" John said Glen nodded. "ok I will get the info and I will let you have a browse through it" John smiled. "thanks sir" John said Glen nodded. John and Randy left the office and went to have recess John was glad he had sort of sorted out his college.

After school John headed home and Randy stayed for practice. John got home and relieved Carol of babysitting. He kissed his mom on the cheek and sat down with Melody talking to her and playing with her. He was laying on a blanket on the floor with her when Randy walked in. he grinned and laid down with John and Melody. He kissed John quickly then Mel.

"is Ames coming?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah she is she should be here in about an hour" John said Randy smiled. John got up and had a shower while Randy watched Melody. Once he was showered he fed and bathed Melody while Randy got ready. After feeding he placed her in her swing and in front of the tv for some reason she liked watching or listening to the NASCAR.

"hey Ames is here" Randy said John turned and saw his step sister he smiled and hugged her. "ok so she has been fed bathed and changed so she should be fine and she should fall asleep in the swing. Just leave her in there we wont be out for long" John said. "I got this Jay" John nodded and kissed Melody. "be a good girl for aunt Ames" John said Amy smiled. "call me if you need me" John said Amy nodded. "go already" John nodded Randy grabbed him by the hand and left.

"so where are we meeting them?" John asked. "Fuddruckers" John nodded. "cool haven't been there in a while" John said Randy nodded. They got there and sat down waiting for Ted and Cody. Finally they arrived and they all ordered Ted got the rib eye sandwich, Cody got the bacon cheddar burger, Randy got the works burger and John got the three cheese burger. They all got shakes and fries with their burgers.

"so how is everything going guys?" John asked. "good we are looking for a place together" Ted said John nodded. "have you told mom?" John asked Cody "no I feel bad because Leah is moving in with dad soon and Amy is moving out with Nattie" John nodded. "yeah but she could use this time to be alone with Kevin I thought they would have been married by now" John said Cody nodded. "yeah me too" John laughed.

"so you got into BU?" John asked. "yeah what about you two?" Ted asked. "I did" Randy said "I didn't I didn't get the grades so I am going to be doing an online course at U Mass" John said. "does mom and dad know?" John shook his head "no but I have to do this U Mass didn't accept me because of Mel but they accept me if it's online" John said, "that's a little fucked up" John nodded. "yeah but right now I will take anything I can get and with the online course I can be with Mel while I study" John said. Ted and Cody nodded.

"so have you seen Evan lately?" Cody asked John shook his head "no why?" John asked. "he is totally not himself apparently dad and Simone wanna send him to rehab apparently he has been doing drugs" John and Randy were shocked. "and it aint your fault Rand he had been doing them for months" John shook his head. "shit that is fucked up" John said Cody nodded. They finished their dinner and talked some more before Randy drove them to dairy queen for some ice cream Randy got the M&Ms blizzard while John got the snickers blizzard.

They got home and Melody was asleep they said good bye to Amy. They ate their ice creams and headed to bed in Randy's room. John laid his head on Randy's chest. "I love you Johnny" Randy said kissing John's hand. John smiled he loved it when Randy would say that. "I love you too Randy" John spoke drifting off to sleep.

A month later and the high school year was coming to an end. Melody was doing great she was three months old and progressing perfectly. John and Randy were getting closer and closer and they were becoming closer as a family all three of them. Sometimes John wondered whether he was being fair to Randy expecting him to take on another persons child. He just hoped Randy was being truthful with him through everything.

John opened his eyes and saw Randy looking at him. "morning" he said Randy smiled and pressed his lips to John's "morning what were you thinking about?" Randy asked. John smiled and turned facing Randy. "nothing really" John said Randy smiled and nodded "are you sure I want you to be honest with me John" John smiled. "it's nothing Rand we better get up and ready for school" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John got up and slipped into the shower and began washing himself. Randy quietly crept into the foggy/steamy room, to find John lost to the heat of the water. A cat-like grin crossed his handsome face, as he slipped past the glass door, and behind his lover.

Tilting his head beneath the showerhead to rinse his hair free of the shampoo, John groaned softly when he felt hands grip at his hips, and a pair of lips press against the pulse in his neck. "had an idea I see," he teased "Em hm," Randy murmured, his voice taking on a deep, seductive purr, as he pulled John back against his erection, and his hand slinking off to the side, near the soap. A deep throaty moan passed John's lips as Randy's slick, soap-covered hand covered wrapped around his cock.

"Oh God!" He cried out, nearly losing his balance. "Easy lover," Randy purred, running his tongue along Adam's apple, and twisting his hand around his lover's erection. With muscles loosening with pleasure, John moaned out, leaning his weight forward as he placed his hands on the glass door, to keep his balance. A smirk took to the Randy's face, as he eyed his lover; eyes shut, mouth open ever so slightly, releasing short pants and his skin a healthy shade of red. To say the sight didn't turn him on was a lie, a very big lie.

"Stop teasing…" John whined out, bucking in Randy's grasp. "Make me," he challenged as his lips once against found John's pulse and began to exploit the area by sucking on it. Way past frustrated, the younger of the two reached back and none-to-gently grasped his lover's engorged erection, the result, Randy making a loud, unmanly sound. In turn, Randy flicked his finger over the sensitive head of his cock, all of it turning into a stupid game of hurt.

"Okay…" John hissed letting go, "Don't do that…" John said "Yeah," Randy winced, deciding to move his soapy hand from John's erection to slip against his entrance, "something along these lines though," Moaning out, he tilted his hips, as Randy's fingers penetrated, hoping to guide him to this sweet spot. Taking note of this, he pressed against John's prostate, resulting in his lover nearly bucking out of his grip.

"Randy!" He moaned out in a plea, as he was stretched out. Having the need to satisfy his own desire as well as his love's, Randy removed his fingers, in place he gripped John's hips and in one swift stroke, pushed deep within him. Shuddering at the feeling, John's dull nails made a poor attempt in scraping the glass as his sweet spot was pressed against, with his guidance. A cocky smirk crossed Randy's face, as he gave a deep stroke, to which his lover tightened his muscles…

"John," He moaned, thrusting again, "fuck," Panting softly, Randy loosened his grip stopping, his orgasm threatening to be ripped from his body. "Randy," John whined, he hissed softly, pressing back against the cock filling him, fucking himself, impatient. "Topping from the bottom, hm?" Randy inquired, throwing his head back in order to release a loud moan, "Then Fuck Me baby!"

Turned on by his order, Randy wrapped an arm around his waist, thrusting into his lover's tight hole. So lost in the sensation, John didn't realize what Randy had in store, until he felt something warm and slick on his cock, causing him to gasp, and than whimper. "Oh God, baby," he whimpered out. "Looks like we have a problem here babe," Randy purred against John's neck, tightening his grip around his love's cock. Bucking in his grip, John moaned out.

"What do you want baby? My hand?" he moved his slippery hand over his shaft, before thrusting deeply within him, "or my cock?" he asked "Fuck…" John moaned out, arching his back. "What was that John?" Randy growled softly, leaning forward, running his tongue up and over his lover's spine, up towards his nap. Moaning, he said nothing. "Guess I'll be deciding," Randy purred, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, hitting against John's prostate.

"Oh God, harder," John ordered, moaning out. Obeying the order, Randy snaked his arms up against his chest, hooking his hands over his love's shoulders, pulling him down on each of his hard thrusts, causing John's muscles to constrict around his throbbing cock."John, so fuckin' tight," he grunted "Fuck!" John cried, as he came, his legs feeling limp, especially when Randy leaned all of he weight on him with his orgasm.

Both stood there for a moment, getting over their orgasms, before Randy took the liberty of washing his lover, head to toe, after which he turned off the water. Opening the shower door, they both exited the shower, in search for towels. They dried off and got ready for school. The got dressed and headed to the diner for some food. John didn't have to worry about Melody she spent the night with John's mom so John could focus on his school work even though that was not what he did he spent the night with Randy.

They got to the diner and ordered some food. They sat back and John yawned. "tired?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah well you kept me up all night" John said Randy smirked. "in more ways hen one" John shook his head. "horny bastard" John spat playfully. "you know you love it" John nodded. "yeah I do it's different" John said. "why?" Randy asked. "well it's only ever been you that I have bottomed too Jeff was always the bottom" John said Randy nodded. "good I like it that way" John smiled.

They started eating and Adam and Christian joined them. "hey guys what's up?" John asked. "are you going to the prom?" Adam asked "no" John answered Randy frowned. "why not?" John shrugged "don't know really" John said. "it never really interested me" John said Adam nodded. "oh well we were hoping we could go together us four?" Christian asked. John shrugged, he stood up and went to the bathroom. "we will come to the prom with you guys I am gonna make sure of it" Randy said Adam and Christian smiled and nodded. If anyone could convince John to do something it was Randy Orton.

John walked back out and the group finished eating their food. After paying for their meals. John and Randy got in their car and drove off towards school. Randy stopped the car and John went to get out but Randy grabbed his hand. "what?" John asked. "I wanna ask you something" John turned and looked at him. "what's up babe?" John asked. "John Felix Anthony Cena will you please go to prom with me?" Randy asked John was shocked Randy was asking him to prom. He smiled and kissed Randy deeply.

"Randal Keith Orton I would be honoured to go to prom with you" John said Randy smiled and pulled John into a longer passionate kiss. "I love you" John smiled. "I love you too" he said they got out of the car and headed inside to the school. They walked in and split up John went to his locker while Randy went to his. "hey bro" Leah said John smiled. "hey Le what's up?" John asked. "I was wondering if you would come prom dress shopping with me after school?" John smiled and nodded. "sure" John said Leah smiled.

She grabbed John's hand and led them to the table. "what colour dress do you want?" John asked. "purple Melina is wearing black so black and purple go together well" John nodded and smiled. "sounds good Le we can go to the mall after school" John said Leah smiled. "great I'll meet you at moms ok?" John smiled and nodded.

He was glad Leah had asked him to do something with her, he felt like he was missing out on his siblings lives first Cody and now Leah he was just happy that they wanted to do things with him. It meant a lot to know that he was still needed in their lives.

**Please review…**


	29. Chapter 29

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 30**

A month later and it was time for the prom. John was in his black tux with a silver tie and vest and Randy was in his black tux with his dark blue tie and vest. Adam and Christian were in their black tuxes with white vests and ties. Leah was in her Prom Dress which featured a beaded halter neckline, keyhole cut-out, criss cross style lines with bead work, and slit. A sexy open back with beaded straps. And Melina was in her black featuring low V-neckline, empire waistline, and open back with embellished criss cross straps.

The limo picked them up along with Ted and Cody who were in their matching white tuxes. They got into the limo and were on their way to the school gym for the prom. They got to the school and got out of the car. John started walking but Randy caught up to him and grabbed his hand. John smiled and held Randy's hand tighter. "you ready?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "yeah lets go get this part started" John said Randy grinned and they headed into the gym. "where to first?" Randy asked. "drink" John answered Randy nodded and led them over to the drink stand.

They got a drink each and sat down at their table. Life house you and me came on and Randy smiled. "come dance with me?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. Randy grabbed John's hand and led them to the dance floor for a nice slow dance. Randy had his hands on John's hips and John had his arms around Randy's back resting his head on Randy's chest. Randy bent down and started singing the song into John's ear.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here. 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

John smiled up at Randy and kissed him deeply the song was just perfect for them. "I love you" John spoke softly Randy smiled. "I love you too" John smiled. The song finished so they headed back over to get a drink and sit down with Adam and Christian. "hey guys having fun?" Randy asked. "yeah you?" Adam asked. "yeah definitely." John glanced at Christian. "you ok C?" John asked. "yeah fine" John nodded. He knew Christian was lying there was something wrong with him.

John looked around. "I'm gonna go see Leah" John said he kissed Randy on the cheek and left to see his sister. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand before taking her onto the dance floor for a dance. "this is nice Jay we haven't really spent much time together since you moved out" John nodded. "I know Leah and I am sorry but I am trying to spend time with you and Codes its just hard at times" John said. "I know don't worry about it." John smiled. "so how is Mel?" Leah asked. "good she is getting bigger and bigger I love her to bits" John said. Leah smiled.

They danced for a while longer until John walked over to Randy. "can we go?" John asked looking at Randy suggestively. "definitely" John nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes and left grabbing a cab and heading back to their house. They walked in and into their bedroom. John kissed Randy sneaking his tongue into Randy's mouth wanting to taste his boyfriend for all he was worth. John pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Randy's neck biting at it Randy was busy undoing John's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over John's shoulders.

Randy then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with John underneath Randy. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Randy finally got to John's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his boyfriend's body along with John's underwear John moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Randy got up from John and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked. "What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at John's hole. John hissed as Randy entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Randy soothed soon John began to relax.

Randy pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch John he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuuck." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate with his finger. John started thrusting onto Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Randy NOW!" John demanded.

Randy laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of John and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiit" John cried out. "Shit J you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder Ortz." John said "fuck John so fucking tight baby."

Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come J soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me J let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself.

Randy pulled out of John and collapsed next to him both men breathing heavily. John wrapped an arm over Randy's stomach and started making patterns on the tanned tight skin. "did you have fun tonight?" Randy asked. "yeah I always do when I am with you" John said. "good I wanted you to just get out and not worry about anything you have been way too stressed out lately" John smiled. "I know but I have so many things on my mind" John said.

"well baby let me help you" John sighed deeply. "how Randy how can you help me it is impossible to help me out I have work I have to do and school work I have to do then I have Mel to look after" John said. "you should quit" John frowned. "yeah and then we will be homeless" John said "no let me take care of you and Mel I want to Jay this isn't something you're making me do I want to do this for you for Mel and for us" Randy said.

"Randy you don't make enough to live off of" John said. "yes I do I just put half of my pay into savings" John looked at Randy. "why?" John asked. "I just like to know that I have money if I need it" John smiled. "and we need it now John so let me do this?" Randy asked John shook his head. "I don't know" John said. "yes you will quit and then just concentrate on school and Mel I promise I am going to take care of you" John smiled and nodded. He reached over and kissed Randy deeply. He couldn't believe that Randy wanted to provide for him and Mel. He loved the idea of being a family with Randy it made him happier than he had ever been before.

**Please review…..**


	30. Chapter 30

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 31**

4 months later. Melody was 7 months old. Everything had been going perfectly since the prom. John and Randy had graduated and got there diplomas and Randy was going to school at BU while John was taking his on line classes at U Mass. He was also staying home with Melody during the day but she was also going to a day care centre she was attending the happy child day care centre and she seemed to be having a good time there. She only went three days a week but when John picked her up she was always smiling.

She had started trying to crawl she was a little behind in the development but that was normal seeing as she was born prematurely. John was doing his school work on the computer in the lounge while Melody was playing in her play pen. He glanced over at his daughter and smiled she was so beautiful and sometimes she reminded him so much of Jeff. He smiled sadly he missed Jeff a lot but he was glad to be moving on with Randy. He knew Randy was the right guy for him.

He and Randy were doing the same courses at school but John was a little more ahead of Randy seeing as he was doing his via the internet and the classes were easier to understand for the course. He loved being at home and doing his school work it gave him more time to spend with Melody. He had also been doing good with his drinking problem it had been six months since he last had any alcohol. He was glad that he hadn't he had realised how bad he was and he was glad he had Randy to help him get through it all.

He finished his work and turned the computer off and went to start on some lunch for him and for Melody. Randy would be home in about an hour. He made her some mashed up fruit that came in a jar. He also made himself a grilled cheese sandwich. He walked into the lounge and picked up Mel and placed her in her high chair.

He placed a bib on her and started to feed her. She seemed to like it. "is that nice baby?" John asked. She just giggled. "I bet it is" John said. "da" she said. "what was that?" John asked. "da" she said again pointing at John. John smiled. "wow you're saying dad" John said he leaned over and kissed her all over her face. "why are you doing that to the poor girl?" Randy asked as he came into the house. John smiled. He stood up and kissed Randy.

Randy kissed Melody hello. "she was trying to say dad" John said Randy smiled. "that's great baby she is so smart for her age and for her being born early" John nodded. "yeah but Taylor said she is as healthy and she is progressing like a normal 7 month old is" John said Randy smiled. "so how was school?" John asked. "good Adam said Christian has gone away for a few weeks and left him with Amelia" John frowned. Amelia was Adam and Christian's 2 month old baby girl.

"why would he just leave?" John asked. "I don't know and Adam has no idea either" John frowned. "maybe I should go see Addy?" John asked. "no baby let him handle this" John nodded. He wanted to help he hated seeing his friends hurting. "so how was your day?" Randy asked. "good I guess just doing my studies and looking after monkey" John said he finished feeding Mel and cleaned her face and placed her on the floor. She started trying to crawl around after John. Randy watched amused.

Randy got up and went through the mail. John had some bills and another letter. "babe you have mail" John nodded and grabbed the letter and opened it. He read it and sat down. Randy looked at him. "baby what is it?" he asked. John looked at the letter and started reading it.

"dear Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena Jnr. We here by serve you with An order establishing reasonable access and visitation between Melody Rose Cena and her paternal Grandfather Gil Hardy. An order referring the party to an evaluation concerning the best interests of the child as it relates to visitation and access between Melody Rose Cena and Gil Hardy the paternal Grandfather."

"For such other and further relief as this court deems equitable and just. The parental rights of the natural father John Felix Anthony Cena should be terminated because he is unfit due to his failure to maintain a reasonable degree of care, concern or responsibility as to the child's welfare as evidenced by said natural father's failure to allow communications between the minor child and her paternal Grandfather."

"Gilbert Hardy is a reputable person with the character, ability and means to rear, nurture and educate the child in a suitable and proper manner. This petition has been filed in legal accordance to the laws of the commonwealth of Massachusetts." John read aloud Randy clenched his fist this was not what John needed right now. "Randy what am I going to do?" John asked he looked at Melody and smiled she was his baby his everything the only good thing apart from Randy in his life right now.

"baby first we need to go over to your moms and talk to Kevin he is a lawyer he will know what to do ok?" John nodded. "go pack her some stuff and we can go" Randy said John nodded. He got up and packed Melody's baby bag and grabbed his phone and wallet along with the letter and they left for John's moms house. John took Melody and strapped her into the car kissing her he just couldn't loose her if he did he would just die he couldn't live without her.

They got to Carol's house and walked in everyone was in the kitchen. "mom, Kevin can me and Randy talk to you?" John asked. Kevin and Carol nodded. "Le take Mel" John said handing his daughter over to her aunt. "what's wrong?" Carol asked John sighed and handed Kevin the letter. "you're kidding me right?" John shook his head. "no I need your help Kevin I cant loose her" John said. Kevin nodded. "I'll get started on it ok John I am going to sort this out and fix this" John smiled.

"thankyou I cant loose her I cant if I do I will kill myself without her my life is worthless" John said Randy frowned he knew John would want a drink soon and he was determined to not let that happen. "he cant do this can he?" Carol asked Kevin shrugged. "he can and he is" John sighed. "why would he do this?" Carol asked. "I refuse to let him see Mel because he didn't care about her when Jeff was pregnant so why now?" John asked. Kevin nodded. "I don't want that asshole near my daughter" John spat.

"why don't you and Randy go out tonight and relax I can watch Mel?" John smiled and nodded. "thanks mom I think I need it" John said and Randy nodded "good now go" John laughed and said goodbye to everyone and gave Melody a hug and kiss. They left and got home. "what do you wanna do?" Randy asked. "can we just relax here?" Randy smiled and nodded. "yeah I will go get us some food" John smiled and nodded. Randy kissed John and went to go get some food. He made a quick stop at a special store before going to get the food he decided on Hardee's. he got himself the bacon cheese thick burger, fries and a strawberry ice cream shake. He got John the big Shef, onion rings and a chocolate ice cream shake. He paid for the food and headed home to see John.

He got home and they settled on the couch to eat. "babe do you think I should go see Matt and Brooke?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "no baby I don't think you should it might be bad and go against you" John nodded. "I just don't understand why he is doing this I mean he never cared for her before she was born and now all of a sudden he wants to be in her life" John said. "he is screwed up he just wants to get her away from you John and I and everyone else is not going to let that happen" John smiled.

"thankyou for being here with me I don't know what I would have done if I was alone" John said. Randy smiled and kissed John deeply. "I love you Randy" John said Randy smiled and kissed John again this time more softer and passionate. "what am I gonna do? Seriously he is saying that Mel has an unstable home life and that I am not looking after her good enough" John said frustrated. "am I a good dad Ran?" John asked. Randy smiled. And took John's face in his hands. "yes you are you're the best father in the world" John smiled he always felt better when Randy would tell him sweet things.

They sat there for a while trying to think of what to do. "marry me" Randy said John turned. "what did you just say?" John asked. "marry me Johnny be my husband build a life with me be mine forever?" John smiled. "are you sure?" John asked. Randy smiled and pulled out the ring he bought. John gasped the ring was a white gold one carrat black white diamond engagement ring. "yes" John said Randy smiled and placed the ring on John's finger and kissed him. They were going to be a family and not even Gil hardy was going to mess that up for them.

**Please review…..**


	31. Chapter 31

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 32**

John was feeding Melody. They were sitting in the nursery, he was rocking her as she ate. "Well, monkey, today is a big day for us. Daddy is going to marry your Uncle Randy. He's going to love us and take care of us, but we have to love him and take care of him too. Your daddy is happy, Mel." he finished feeding her then burped her. He gave her a quick bath and dressed her in a pretty little white dress with pink ribbons.

He put a little pink hair band around her head, little white lace topped socks, and white booties. "You look like a little princess. Just try not to spit up, baby girl." John laughed as he laid her down in her crib.

He took off his dressing robe, he was fully dressed in an inky black tux. He had a white shirt, and black bow tie and cumber bun, with a pink rose in his lapel. He packed the diaper bag and included bottles and other clothes just in case. He got her car seat ready by the door. Adam was picking them up soon to go to the church.

At the church, Christian was putting the final touches on Randy's solid white tux. He finished adjusting the pink rose on Randy's lapel, "Man, no offence, but pink?" Christian laughed. Randy smiled softly at his friend and said quietly, "Pink for Melody Rose." "Oh, should have thought of that." Chris said, now feeling stupid. "I hope I can do this. I want to be a good father to her and a good husband to John. He's been through so much. I just want to wrap them up in a cocoon and keep them safe." Randy sighed.

"Ran, you love them. It will be hard, but together you and John will raise a sweet little lady." Chris said, giving Randy's tux a final swipe. Randy looked stunning. The stark white of the tux against his bronzed skin seemed to give him a glow. The white also set off his storm colored eyes to perfection. He was wearing a black bow tie and cumber bun, the off set was striking and he was dressed the exact opposite of John. They would look so handsome together.

John had chosen to get dressed and ready alone. He just wanted a bit of quiet time to reflect on things. He looked down at Mel, she was chewing her fingers, smiling and cooing. "I loved your daddy Jeff, but he's in heaven now. He loved you Mel, I'll never let you forget him, but Randy is going to be your daddy now too. He loves you monkey, and he loves me, and we love him back. Today is a special day, we're going to marry Randy and be a family. We'll both take good care of you and love you, always." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Addy" John smiled at his friend, "Looking sexy there Jay" Adam said, hugging John. "You take the car seat and I'll get the monkey." John said, handing Adam the car seat. "Okay, but hurry, we don't want to be late." Adam grinned, taking the car seat, he got the seat ready just as John came out. Adam laughed at John, he was carrying Mel on his hip, diaper bag over his shoulder and a folding stroller in the other hand.

"What's so funny?" John asked, putting the stroller and diaper back in the back seat. "You. Carrying all that, dressed in a tux." Adam smiled. John just rolled his eyes and secured Mel into her car seat. "Be good princess, please don't throw up." John kissed her gently. "coo gurgle" Mel said. John and Adam laughed, "I think she tried to say good girl" Adam said and John agreed. They hopped into the car and headed to the church.

All of John's family were being seated, on the left front row sat, Carol and Kevin, Michelle and Fabo, the came John's Uncle Anthony with his girlfriend Melissa. On the row behind them sat, Sean and Shannon, Cody, Ted, Amy and Natalya, then Leah and Melina. On the right side of the church on the front row sat Randy's parents, Bob and Elaine, then Nate and Justin and next to them sat Becky and Nick. Several of their other friends from school were there as well, but Evan was no where to be seen.

Adam and John arrived. John was getting Melody out of her car seat. The pastor's wife came out and helped John. "I'll take these to the nursery for you." she said picking up the stroller and diaper bag. "Thank you Ma'am" John said lifting Mel into his arms. "Ok John, I am gong to find Randy and Chris and see if they are ready." Adam said heading towards the grooms room. John took Mel and went in to wait in the foyer of the church. The pastor's wife had shut the inside doors, so John would be hidden until it was time to walk down the aisle.

Adam got to the room where Randy and Christian were waiting. "Wow Randy, you look good!" Adam said giving Randy a little hug. "Thanks Adam" Randy smiled. "Looking sexy yourself, baby. " Christian smiled, pulling Adam in for a kiss. "You too babe." Adam returned the kiss. Adam and Chris were also dressed in black tuxes but with the standard black bow ties and cummerbunds.

They wore red roses in their lapels. Both double checked to make sure they had the rings in their pockets. The pastor came in, "Ok if you're ready, let's have ourselves a wedding!"

Randy took a deep breath, he was ready. He knew he loved John and Melody, he was ready to be a family. "I'm ready, let's go" Randy smiled.

Soft music started playing. The door opened and the pastor followed bay Adam, Chris and Randy came into the church. Adam crossed over to the left side of the pastor. Randy bend down and gave his mother a kiss, and hugged his dad. When they were in place, the pastor gave a slight nod, and the music got a little louder. The pastor's wife opened the double doors at the back of the church.

John and Melody stepped into the doorway. When Randy and John locked eyes on each other, they knew this was right. They beamed at each other. John thought that Randy looked so handsome in his white tux, and Randy thought the same about John, the inky black of his tux seemed to make his skin glow.

John with Melody on his hip, started walking down the aisle. Everybody smiled, John looked so handsome, and Melody was precious. When John got to Randy's left side, Randy bent down and kissed Melody's cheek. "You look so pretty monkey" Randy cooed softly. Everyone smiled at Randy's actions.

The pastor stepped forward and began the ceremony that would forever bond the three people standing before him. He began, "Marriage is the union of two people in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Randal Keith Orton and John Felix Anthony Cena, make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each others failures. Randal and John will promise to one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other, and to their daughter Melody Rose. Randal, you may now make your commitment to John and to Melody." The pastor took a step back, as Randy took Mel into his harms, holding John's hand as well.

"John I stand here today to start our journey and I look forward to our endless days together. I give you my all, my support for your achievements, my council for your problems, my remedies for your ills, my prosperity for yours, my shoulders for your tears, my ear for your voice, my hand for companionship and my embrace for our love. I love you John and I love you Melody Rose." John felt a tear run down his cheek. Randy quickly brushed it away with his thumb.

The pastor, remained a step back, then said, "John you may now make your commitment to Randy and Melody." John then took Mel into his arm and took Randy's hand in his.

"Randy, you are my best friend and complete our family of three perfectly. I promise to care for your dreams as though they were my own, and your heart as if it were a tiny baby bird. I will give you the space and encouragement you need to follow our dreams and passions. I love you Randy, and I love you Melody Rose."

Melody was being such a good girl, her eyes moving from her father to Randy. Almost as if she understood what was going on.

The pastor stepped forward, "Randy, do you have a token of love for John?" "Yes, this ring" Randy said as Christian handed him the ring. "You may place the ring on John's finger and make your pledge" The pastor stepped back. Randy placed the ring on John's finger as he spoke, "John, I give you this ring as a token of my love for you and our future together. This ring is forged with your past and worn in your present. It now symbolizes our love and commitment to each other."

The pastor then asked, "John, do you have token of love for Randy?" "Yes, this ring." He handed Mel to Randy and took the ring from Adam. "You may place the ring on Randy's finger and make your pledge." the pastor said. John slipped the ring on Randy's finger and said, "Randy, I offer you an open hand and an open heart, and as a symbol of this, I give you this ring promising to love and respect you in every way, to be honest and faithful to you in mind, body and spirit for all eternity."

The pastor then stepped forward, "The act of giving and receiving of rings reminds us that love it's self is an act of giving and receiving the utmost that life has to offer. Do you have a token for Melody Rose?" John and Randy both spoke in unison, "Yes, this necklace." Adam handed a little necklace to John. It was a little silver necklace with a small dog tag on it, engraved with all their names and the date and occasion. "You may both now make your pledge to Melody Rose." The pastor smiled.

John and Randy stood close together, supporting Melody on their arms, each holding her. They both placed the little necklace around her neck, both saying, " Melody Rose, I promise to be there as a father to you, to protect you, to support and comfort you and our family, and to love you all the days of our lives." They both kissed her gently, as she gurgled "Coo-Coo" Everyone smiled brightly. Both John and Randy had tears falling from their eyes.

The pastor made the final pronouncement, "Your rings and the necklace seal the vows you have made to one another, may you live together in peace, unity love and happiness for the rest of your lives. I now pronounce you husband and husband, father and father, and daughter. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Randy leaned in and kissed John deeply and so beautifully lovingly. The pastor then said, "It is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mr. Randal Orton, and daughter." Everyone applauded lightly, the smiles in the church were brighter than any camera flash in the church.

John and Randy were facing the people, they both kissed Melody lightly on the cheeks, then Randy put Melody on his left hip tightly and interlaced his right hand with John's left, the little family walked up the aisle, ready to start their lives together.

**Please review….**


	32. Chapter 32

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 33**

5 years later Melody was starting school and both John and Randy had great jobs. John was working at his old high school he had Glen's job and Randy was working at the local health center. They were both happy with Melody everything was going great. John woke up and had a shower and got ready for work. He dressed in some jeans and a shirt and walked into the kitchen making some coffee and some breakfast for himself, Randy and Melody.

He saw Melody shuffling her way into the kitchen in her pink pyjamas and her fluffy slippers he smiled she was so cute she looked more and more like John each and every day. "morning monkey" John said Melody smiled. "mornin' daddy" John smiled and gave her some juice and her cereal. Randy walked in all dressed and ready for work. "morning monkey" he said and then kissed John.

"mornin' papa" John smiled she knew all about Jeff but she still called Randy papa. "so aunt Leah is going to take you to ballet after school ok?" John asked Melody smiled. "ok daddy" John smiled. "go get ready" he said and Melody nodded. John sat down holding his stomach he didn't feel too good. Randy looked at him frowning "are you ok?" Randy asked. "I don't know I think I may have a stomach bug or something I feel gross" John said.

"well maybe you should go to the doctors before dinner with Addy and Christian?" John nodded. "yeah if I don't feel better by this afternoon I will" John said Randy nodded and smiled. Melody walked back in all ready for school. "say bye to papa" John said Melody smiled and kissed Randy on the cheek. John kissed Randy on the lips and they left for school. John dropped Melody off then went to the high school. Adam was also teaching there but he did music appreciation.

He walked into his office and saw Adam sitting there he frowned Adam looked upset. "Addy what's wrong?" John asked. "I did something bad John" he said John said down. "what did you do? Is C and Liam ok?" John asked Liam was Adam and Christian's 4 year old son. "yeah they are fine Christian moved out but left Liam with me" John didn't understand what was going on. "I slept with Chris Jericho" John was shocked. "when?" John asked. "the other night I had my mom watch Liam and I went out got drunk and ended up in his bed" John nodded.

"I take it C knows?" John asked Adam nodded. "yeah and he left he said he doesn't want to see me again but we would share custody of Liam, anyway I found out this morning from Christian that he had been shacking up with Matt hardy this whole time" John shook his head he hadn't seen or spoken to Matt since the court hearing for custody of Melody five years ago.

Matt was bitter that his father lost so John stopped all contact with him. "shit so what's happening?" John asked. "we are over I am keeping Liam and he is shacking up with Matt" John nodded. "well are you and Liam still coming for dinner tonight?" John asked Adam nodded. "yeah where are we going again?" Adam asked. "I don't know it's Mel's choice" John said Adam nodded. "are you ok?" John nodded. "yeah just a flu I think" John said Adam nodded.

The bell rang so Adam left and John got down to helping out other students. "Mr. Orton?" Alex Shelley asked John smiled. "come in Alex." John said he walked in and sat down "what's wrong?" John asked. "is what I say in here private?" John nodded. "yes unless it is about something illegal or something that will be harmful to others" John said Alex smiled. "so what's going on?" John asked. "its about me and Chris Sabin" John nodded. "what about you both?" John asked.

"I've got this secret that he needs to know but I am worried about how he is going to react and I was hoping you would give me some strength" John nodded. "what's the secret?" John asked. "I'm pregnant" John nodded. "is it his baby?" John asked. "yes of course it is" Alex said sounding pissed. "sorry Alex, look I have been there before" John said. "really?" John nodded. "when I was your age my boyfriend told me he was pregnant" John said. "how did you react?" Alex asked.

"well I was shocked and I threw up, we kept the baby and it is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I have a five year old daughter" John said. "are you still with her father?" he asked John looked down sadly. "no he died before my daughter was born Melody had to be in the NICU for a few months before I could take her home" John said Alex nodded. "aren't you married though?" John nodded and smiled thinking about Randy.

"yes to my best friend he was always there for me and we fell for each other and got married" John said. "listen Alex just tell him if he freaks out and ends things with you he is an ass" John said. "having a child is the best thing in the world" John said smiling Alex nodded. "thanks" John nodded. He smiled he hoped things would be ok for Alex and Chris he really did.

After school John was still feeling ill he decided to make the appointment and head to see the doctor. He got to the office and signed in he hoped nothing was wrong with him. "John Cena?" John got up and walked into the office he saw Taylor sitting there. "so what's seems to be the problem John?" she asked. "I just haven't been feeling too well lately I have been really tired and exhausted I don't have much energy anymore" John said Taylor nodded. "and have you been throwing up?" John nodded. "all sorts of times of the day" John said Taylor nodded.

"ok then lets do some urine and blood tests and we can see what exactly is wrong with you" John nodded and smiled, "I will call you when we have an answer" John smiled and left. He picked Melody up from Leah's house and went home. They got home and Melody went and played while John relaxed on the sofa. Randy walked in the door and saw John with his eyes closed he dropped his things and sat next to him. He kissed his neck. "are you ok?" he asked John grunted "I still feel weird but I went to see the doctor" John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"where is dinner tonight?" John shrugged. "its Mel's turn to choose" John said. "and C wont be there him and Adam are over" John said Randy was shocked "what?" John nodded. "apparently Christian has been with Matt hardy and Adam cheated with Jericho, Christian left and he left Liam with Addy" John said Randy shook his head. "stupid drama" John laughed. "I know" John said resting his head on Randy's shoulder. Melody came running in and into John's lap John smiled. "so where are we going to dinner tonight?" John asked. "red lobster" she answered John smiled. "cool" John said Melody laughed.

"daddy will Liam be dere?" John nodded. "yep uncle Addy is taking him" John said Melody smiled. "so how was school baby?" Randy asked her. "cool we got to paint a picture" John and Randy smiled. "what did you paint?" Randy asked. "a flower" John smiled. "well lets get you ready for dinner baby girl" John said he took her into the bathroom and gave her a bath. "John phone!" John nodded. He got up and answered the phone.

**"hello?" **he asked. **"John this is Taylor" **John smiled. **"hey doc what's up?" **he asked **"I have the results" **John nodded. **"ok and?" **John asked. **"could you come in and see me?"** John frowned. **"now?" **John asked. **"yes" **John nodded. **"yeah sure thing doc" **John said **"ok see you soon." **He hung up and went to find Randy. "Ran I have to go out of a few minutes I will be back soon" Randy frowned but nodded. John got to the doctors office and Taylor took him in the back.

He had a seat and looked at her. "what's up?" John asked. "well you're pregnant John you're going to be having a baby I would say about two to three months along" John was shocked. "wow I wasn't expecting that" John said Taylor smiled. "anything else?" John asked. "yeah your blood pressure seemed a little high so no stress and I want you to relax" John nodded. "ok then" John said. "can you come in next week for an ultrasound?" John nodded and smiled. He thanked Taylor and left.

He got home and walked inside he couldn't believe he was going to have another kid there was so much stuff to organise. Furniture and clothes then they needed a new house the flat wasn't big enough for them. He sat down and waited for Melody and Randy to be ready. Randy walked out and saw John sitting there. "what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm pregnant" John blurted Randy stepped back "what?" John nodded. "yeah I am preggers" John said. He was smiling which made Randy smile.

"daddy papa I'm ready!" Melody said John smiled and stood up he kissed John and picked Melody up and walked to the car. He put her in the car and got in as well. Randy joined them he was still in a little bit of shock. Randy got into the car and John drove them to red lobster where they were meeting Adam and Liam. John reached over and held Randy's hand. "I love you" John said Randy smiled. "I love you too I do so much we are gonna be fine" John nodded and smiled.

"we're here!" Melody exclaimed John smiled. "we are gonna have another of her this is perfect" John said Randy nodded and smiled. "of course we are" Randy said. He was happy they were having their own child it was just perfect.

**Please review…**


	33. Chapter 33

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 34**

They walked into the restaurant after Melody and found Adam and Liam. They sat down and ordered Adam got the broiled seafood platter with a beer, Liam got the popcorn shrimp with a juice, Melody got the macaroni and cheese with a juice, Randy got the shrimp your way with a beer and John got the New England Lobster rolls. He went to order a beer but Randy eyed him and he remembered he couldn't drink so he got a soda.

"why aren't you drinking Jay?" Adam asked "uh there is a reason but we want to tell Mel first" John said. Adam looked confused so he mouthed 'pregnant' to him. Adam was shocked but happy for his friends. "wow that is awesome" John smiled. "thanks Addy I am so glad that you're happy for us, I mean it is a shock" John said. Randy smiled. "yeah but I am so excited" Randy said John smiled. "lets have a good dinner" John said Adam smiled. "so when are you going to bring Chris around?" John asked.

"I was thinking on Sunday at yours for the weekly dinner?" John smiled and nodded. "sounds perfect" John said Adam smiled. "can you make your lobster pie and caramel tart?" John laughed and nodded. "sure" he said. Adam grinned. "so how is Liam dealing with everything?" John asked. "really well actually, he doesn't seem bothered by the fact that C doesn't live with us anymore" John nodded. "yeah?" John asked. Adam nodded. "yeah its weird but he seems to be coping and that's all I care about right now" John and Randy nodded.

"daddy can I have desert?" Liam asked. "me too me too" Melody said John smiled. "sure thing monkey" Randy said they got them both a sundae each and John wanted the chocolate chip lava cookie so Randy got him it. They finished dinner and went their separate ways. John, Randy and Melody got back to the house and John got Melody ready for bed. "baby me and papa have something to tell you" John said Randy smiled they were sitting on Melody's bed.

"what?" she asked. "you're going to have a brother or sister in a few months daddy is pregnant" Randy said. "you having a baby?" she asked John nodded. She grinned and hugged her parents. "go to sleep baby" John said kissing her forehead. Randy did the same and they left her to sleep. They walked out and John went to the bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed. "tired?" Randy asked. "mmhhmm" John muttered. "I think I am gonna have a bath then sleep" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John set the temp right and poured some bubble bath in and eased himself in it felt so nice and relaxing just what he needed. The door opened and Randy walked in rubbing he had a piss and didn't even see John in the bath. He turned around and saw John with his eyes closed he took his boxers off and climbed into the bath to join John.

"I was hoping you would join me" John said still keeping his eyes closed. "yeah I couldn't pass up the opportunity" John smiled. "god I love you" John said Randy smiled "where did that come from?" he asked "no reason just wanted you to know that I love you" John said Randy smiled and pulled John so he was laying with his back against Randy's chest in between his legs. John rubbed Randy's legs and came to Randy's cock.

He started stroking Randy softly making Randy groaned and rest his head on John's shoulder. After a few strokes Randy was putty in John's hands. Moaning out and muttering need for more. "want it baby?" John purred Randy moaned. Losing all bit of sanity to the feeling of his cock being stroked. "beg for it" John said Randy groaned. "Dammit finish the Job come on John baby make me cum" Randy managed to mutter between moans as the stroking became more aggressive.

"whatever you say lover" John whispered as he tightened his grip and moved faster. "Oh God!" Randy moaned out loudly, as he came, cum covering John's hand. Pulling back, he licked his hand free, savouring the taste. He then turned his head and leaned in, and pressed his lips to Randy's, he tongue tangling with his lover's in a tongue tango. They finished their bath dried off they slipped into bed for a good nights rest.

The net day was a weekend which meant Melody would be going to spend the night with Brooke. Jeff's mom. She and John had come to an understanding and John agreed once a week she would stay the night with Brooke. Ever since the court case things have changed. Brooke divorced Gil and she hasn't spoken to Matt in a while he was on a downward spiral ever since Jeff died he was going crazier and crazier. John got up and showered and made Melody her usual Saturday morning breakfast of pancakes with golden syrup and whipped cream.

"daddy am I going to grandma Brooke's?" Melody asked John smiled and nodded. "yep you are monkey are you excited?" John asked. "yeah she gives me sweets" John laughed. There was a knock on the door John smiled and opened it seeing Brooke standing there. "hi Brooke come in" John said Brooke smiled and entered. "monkey grandma Brooke is here!" John called Melody came running into her arms. "grandma I missed you" Brooke smiled. "I missed you too and we are going to have fun" Brooke said John smiled. "go grab your things baby" John said Melody nodded.

"would you like some coffee?" John asked. "no thanks John I am fine" John nodded. "where is Randy?" Brooke asked. "still asleep Mel will wake him to say goodbye" Brooke nodded. Melody came in giggling. "papa is grumpy today" John laughed "be good for grandma and I will see you tomorrow ok?" Melody smiled and kissed John's cheek. Once they left John started cleaning the dishes. He thought him and Randy would go out for breakfast.

Randy came walking out into the kitchen he walked past John and straight for the coffee. John laughed and grabbed his own cup. He went to drink it but Randy grabbed it and tipped it down the sink. John frowned at him. "why the hell did you do that for?" John asked. "you're pregnant which means no coffee" John pouted. "but I need it to survive" John said. "no baby no" John growled and stormed into the bedroom. He was so pissed off.

Randy walked into the room and saw John laying on his front with his head buried in some pillows. "baby don't be mad I am only doing what is best for the baby" John sighed. He rolled over. "I know but I don't like it Randy. You have to remember I have never been pregnant before last time if was Jeff" John said. "I know and I am sorry" John smiled. "we need to sort some things out" John said. "like what?" Randy asked. "a new house for one this place isn't big enough for four people" John said Randy nodded. "I know lets find one on the net now ok?" John smiled and nodded.

Randy pulled out the lap top and got onto the net they started looking for a house for all of them to live in. they found a few they liked but settled on a Tuscan style house it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A spacious back yard and a great swimming pool. The kitchen was huge which John loved and so were the bedrooms. And the ensuite was to die for the bathroom was huge.

There was an 8 seat hot tub outside which John and Randy smiled at. Upstairs was also a huge room which would be used as the entertainment room and the downstairs living room was bigger than the one at is old house John fell in love with the house they had to buy it.

Randy noticed the look in John's eyes "you want this house don't you?" John looked at him and smiled "hell yeah it's perfect and it's only down the road from mom and Adam so can we go look at it?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled. They went and looked at it and made the offer they loved the house it was perfect to raise a family there and they wanted to be there forever.

After making the offer they went and got some food at a local diner. They sat down eating. "so we need to start looking into buying some stuff for the baby right?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah everything for Mel was pink" John said. "I mean we can keep her crub because that is just wood but other things we will need." John said Randy nodded. "we need to tell our folks" John smiled. "yeah your parents are gonna freak" John said. "yeah but it will be a happy freak" John laughed and nodded. "of course it will be" John said winking at Randy.

**Please review…**


	34. Chapter 34

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 35**

A month later John and Randy were at home Today was the day that John was going in for his check up and also they would be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. "Johnny you gotta get up" Randy said John groaned "noooo sleep more sleep is good" John whined Randy laughed and pulled the blanket off of John's naked body.

John opened his eyes. "asshole" John muttered before walking into the bathroom for a shower. He showered and dressed in some jeans and a loose shirt he was a little bit bigger you could definitely tell he was pregnant now.

He walked out into the kitchen and kissed Melody on the head as they were eating breakfast before walking into the kitchen for a cup of decaf coffee. He added three sugars and some cream and sat down. "daddy you go to the doctors today?" Melody asked John smiled at his daughter "yep we need to see how the baby is doing and see if it's a boy or a girl" John said "brover!" Melody screamed.

"Melody time to go!" Randy called. Melody came out. She ran out to Randy's hummer. John followed and strapped her in. They got in the car and took off to the school. "bye daddy" Melody said and leaned over and kissed John on the cheek John smiled "bye baby be a good girl" John said she nodded and got out of the car. Randy took her into her class he loved doing that with her. It made him feel like more of a father to her.

Randy came back a minute later and they left for the doctor's office which was in the hospital his doctor had left for better job opportunities. John didn't mind she was still his doctor. They got there and signed in and sat down in the waiting room. "ohh" John groaned Randy looked at him worriedly. "what's wrong?" he asked John smiled and grabbed his hand and put it against his stomach so Randy could feel the baby kick. "that is so cool" Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Mr. Orton?" the nurse called John and Randy stood up and were led into an exam room. "make yourselves comfortable doctor wilde will be right in" the nurse named Katie said John smiled and got up on the exam table.

"hello guys how are you both?" dr wilde said "good doc" John said "please call me Taylor" she said John smiled as she started up the sonogram machine. "so John how have you been feeling?" Taylor asked "good I haven't been throwing up much which is great and I am feeling awesome" John said "is the baby moving a lot?" she asked as she wrote some notes. "yeah quite a bit it really moves a lot after sex is that normal?" John asked she smiled.

"it is because you're feeling pleasure and the happy feeling you get the baby responds to" John nodded "I just want you to be careful when you do have sex soon you wont feel comfortable in the missionary position so you'll have to experiment" John blushed "don't worry about that doc experimenting is the fun part" Randy said cockily making her laugh.

"if I can just get you to remove your shirt and lower your jeans please John" Taylor said John smiled and rid his shirt and lowered his jeans. "this is gonna be cold" she warned him as she poured some gel onto his baby bump. She started rubbing it around with the sonogram machine and pressed a few buttons. The picture came up. "well the baby looks great very healthy and the size is good for four months in." Taylor said John smiled.

"so everything is good?" John asked she grinned "absolutely just keep doing what you have been….would you like to know the sex?" she asked John and Randy grinned. "of course" Randy answered. "come on little baby show me….." she said moving the machine over John's stomach to get the picture. "uh huh it looks like the new addition to the Orton family is a little boy" she said John started crying he was so happy Randy hugged him. Taylor smiled. "I'll leave you two to it and John make an appointment for in a months time ok?" John nodded.

John cleaned up and redressed and made another appointment before they left. "what do you wanna do now babe?" Randy asked "lets go shopping for some furniture for the nursery and I need to get some maternity clothes too" Randy nodded and held John's hand as he drove to the mall. "I still cant believe we are having a boy" Randy said John nodded "Melody will be happy" John said laughing "yeah she will be I am so happy" Randy said John smiled.

"just wait until I become the bitchy pregnant guy then you wont be so happy" John said Randy sighed "what do you crave?" Randy asked "sweet things like cakes and chocolate and things like that so make sure we are stocked up and everything will be fine" John said Randy nodded. They got to the mall and walked in hand in hand.

walking through the mall they came across a nice baby store and decided to go in and purchase some things. John looked around and found some nice clothes and then

They looked around the mall and John got some new clothes as well as some new clothes Melody. They purchased some new born baby clothes as well as a border for the nursery John wanted sports themed so that's what he got. "what would you like for lunch babe?" Randy asked him "a meatball sub from subway sounds good" John said Randy nodded and got their lunch they sat down in the food hall.

"have you been thinking of any names?" Randy asked John shook his head "no but I want his middle name to be Randall." John said smiling. "really?" John nodded "yeah I love your name now we just have to figure out a first name that goes with it." John said Randy nodded. "what about John?" Randy suggested John frowned "nah I don't want him to be a John" John said Randy nodded.

"well we could go and get a baby name book from one of the bookstores before we leave and tonight we can go through them" Randy said John smiled "sounds great you're so smart baby no wonder I keep you around" John said teasingly. "hardy fricken har" Randy said John smiled and they went to the nearest book store. After getting a book they headed home.

They got home and sat down reading the book. "mom invited us for dinner tonight are we accepting?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "yeah of course we can take them a picture of the baby" John said Randy smiled. "yeah mom is really excited about this baby" John nodded. "I mean she knows Mel is her granddaughter but this time around he is her blood grandchild" John nodded. "I know….do you ever feel like Mel isn't yours?" John asked. "sometimes I mean I know she calls me papa but I feel jealous because you're her dad and I am just her step dad" John sighed.

"I hate that you feel that way" John said sadly. "I wish I hadn't gotten with Jeff then none of this wouldn't have happened we could have had kids together" John said. "baby don't regret being with him without him Mel wouldn't be around" John nodded. "I know that I do Rand I just hate seeing you feel like you're not apart of this family." John said.

"I think I will feel better when I hold that baby boy" John smiled. "yeah" John said he was still feeling bad for Randy and Randy could tell. "she is an Orton John so don't worry ok I love her more than anything I just wish she was mine biologically" John nodded. "I know I would probably feel the same way" John said Randy nodded. "why don't you go have a nap and I will clean up a little then go get monkey" John smiled he kissed Randy softly. "I love you" he said. Randy smiled. "I love you too" John nodded and went for his nap.

While John was asleep Randy cleaned up and got some work done on some of his patients. After doing some filing and writing. He kissed John softly and went to get Melody. He drove to her school then walked to her class room. He waited outside for her with the rest of the mothers and fathers. "who are you here for?" a blonde woman asked. "Melody Orton" he answered smiling. "you must be Randy John's husband?" she asked Randy nodded. "I'm Torrie one of John's friends" Randy nodded.

"nice to meet you Torrie" Randy said she smiled. "John is a great guy you're lucky to have him" she said Randy smiled. "I know I am I am lucky to have him and Mel" Randy said meaning every word. "papa" Melody called Randy smiled and hugged her. "where's daddy?" she asked. "at home napping he is tired" Randy said Melody smiled and nodded. "bye Torrie" Randy said she smiled at Randy and Randy and Mel left to go home.

**Please review….**


	35. Chapter 35

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 36**

A month later and John was 5 months along. They were currently in their new home in Boston. John was in the nursery putting all the furniture in there to the way he liked it they had gone shopping a few weeks ago in the city and all the furniture was delivered to their house.

"hey this room looks great babe" Randy said as he came in it was nearly lunch time and all their friends were coming over for some food and to help the Orton family finish unpacking and moving in. "thanks I think he will be happy in here" John said Randy nodded and moved behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist and rubbed his baby bump.

"Melody is loving her new room because it is bright pink and so much bigger" Randy said "which means she can make so much more mess" John said chuckling. John turned around in Randy's arms and kissed him softly. "come on lets get this food cooking before the cavalry arrives" John said smacking Randy's ass.

They walked into the kitchen and John started making some salads like a rice salad, past salad, potato salad and a coleslaw. Randy was out by the grill grilling the meat they had steaks burgers hot dogs and chicken. As Randy and John were putting the plates of food on the table everyone arrived at once John met them at the door giving them a hug each. "Mel guests are here!" John shouted Melody came running from her room and took Liam back to the play room. John just laughed along with Adam and Chris.

"come on guys foods ready" John said ushering them into the house and out to the outdoor eating area. They sat down as Cody came back out. With the two kids behind him. John sorted Melody out a plate of food and she went over to the kiddies table. Chris sorted out Liam's plate John was surprised at how Chris and Liam interacted. the adults got themselves a plate each and started eating.

"so the house looks great guys" Chris said "yeah we have been working on it all week and John is nearly finished with the nursery." Randy said "let me guess sports themed?" Adam asked John shook his head "no wrestling themed actually" John said Adam laughed.

"so have you thought of any names?" Cody asked John shook his head "nah not yet I keep looking but nothing has stood out from me I didn't have to worry with Mel her name just came to me" John said Randy smiled.

"you know Chris is a nice name guys" Chris said John laughed "no thanks one Chris is bad enough thanks Jericho. Chris flipped him off. "the middle name is gonna be Randall John already decided on that one a few months ago" Randy said they nodded.

They finished eating and cleaned up the kids decided to go for a swim so Ted, Chris and Randy got in with them while John, Adam and Cody went inside in the air conditioning. "so Codes what's new with you?" John asked. "nothing really just the fact that I an pregnant and dad hates me" John was shocked. "wow does Ted know?" John asked. "no I am too scared to tell him what if he leaves me?" Cody asked "if he does I can get Randy to kick his ass maybe even punt him in the scull?" John offered Adam laughed.

A few hours later and their guests had left and John and Randy were sitting on the couch in their entertainment area Melody had gone to spend some time at Adam and Chris's while Liam was there. They were all alone and John wanted to take advantage of it this pregnancy was making him horny as hell. He pulled Randy on top of him and kissed him hard. "fuck me" he said against Randy's ear Randy shivered. He kissed John again and rid him of his clothes then himself he left the room briefly to collect the lube he got back and kissed John hard on the mouth.

"Bend over the couch baby" he whispered John nodded and leaned over the arm of the couch waiting for Randy to enter him. Randy slicked up his fingers and circled John's hole with his index finger he slowly entered it into John's body and started moving it around John was thrusting back onto Randy's finger wanting more. "more" he panted Randy smirked and pulled his finger out before going back in with two. He started stretching John's hole making sure he was wide enough for his member.

"hurry up baby need you" John said "need me?" Randy asked "you know I do don't fuck with me Orton" John spat Randy chuckled and lubed his hard member up and slid home into John's waiting and willing body John moaned at the feeling of finally being filled by Randy. He had been wanting the man since he got up this morning. Randy gripped onto John's hips and pulled John back as he launched forward into John the action making him go deeper.

"oh fuck feels so good" Randy moaned John nodded and stood up straight and pulled Randy down for a kiss while Randy was still thrusting into him. "harder fuck me harder" John moaned Randy really wanted to but the doctor warned them about it. "cant baby you know what the doctor said" Randy reminded him John groaned and bent fully over the couch getting a different angle so Randy could hit the right spot. "there .there" John gasped out.

"hand" John requested Randy reached around and gripped John's member hard and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "god so close" John moaned "me too" Randy gasped out he was breathing heavily and sweating. "god Johnny you feel so good wanna stay in you forever" Randy moaned "oh fuck Randy fuck me" John moaned back at him. Randy picked up the pace with his member and with his hand that was on John's member. "gonna cum fuck Randy you're gonna make me cum!" John screamed as he came all over the couch and Randy's hand. Randy thrusted a few more times before he came inside of John filling him up with his seed.

John slumped over the couch and Randy rested on his back they pulled away as Randy pulled out of him they had a quick shower cleaned the couch and sat down to watch some tv. "so tomorrow I'm gonna take Mel to school ok before the appointment" Randy said John nodded and yawned he was exhausted. "come on sleepy lets go to bed" Randy said as he helped John up off of the couch and they went to bed. The next day Randy dropped Mel off at her new school and went home to pick John up.

He got home and found John on the phone. **"yeah mom I know but he is old enough to make his own decisions…..I did it why don't you think Codes cant?…I know he is your baby but trust him ok?…..yeah I love you too bye" **John said hanging up, Randy moved closer. "hey what's wrong?" John sighed deeply "just shit with my mom and Cody she doesn't think he can deal with being pregnant and all that" John said Randy nodded, "well he needs to tell Ted first before anything happens" John nodded. "yeah I know" John said he walked over to the table and grabbed his phone and wallet and they left for the doctor.

They got to the office and signed in. "John Taylor is out sick today so you will be with another doctor ok?" John smiled and nodded. He and Randy both took a seat and waited. A minute later John was called they were led into an examination room. "hi there I'm doctor Michaels you must be Randy and John?" she asked John smiled and shook her hand. "ok then John hop up and take your shirt off so we can see how this baby is going" she said John smiled and did what was asked she turned the machine on gelled John's stomach up and started looking at the baby.

"you know the sex right?" she asked John nodded "yeah it's a boy right?" John asked she nodded "yep and he looks very good for the fifth month he is a very healthy size and all of his organs and everything look fine he is healthy as can be" John smiled. "ok just clean up and we can get to know each other a little bit better" she said John smiled wiped his stomach and put his shirt back on. "ok so is this your first pregnancy?" she asked John nodded. "yes very first" she smiled. "how have you been feeling?" she asked. "fine a little tired and emotional but other than that fine" John said she nodded and wrote some notes.

"ok everything seems fine just try to relax I see Taylor wrote a note about your blood pressure so just take it easy no stress and she should be back to see you in a months time" John and Randy shook her hand and left. They headed home. They liked it when they were together when it was just them it felt normal and natural. They loved Melody but sometimes they needed their own space.

**Please review…..**


	36. Chapter 36

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 37**

A few weeks later John was at school packing up his office. Adam walked in smiling. "hey man why are you so cheery?" John asked. "no reason I'm just happy I mean I am with Chris and I have Liam I am just happy" John smiled. "that's good I'm glad you're happy Addy you deserve it" John said Adam nodded. "so what have you got planned for the time off?" Adam asked John shrugged. "I have no idea what I am going to do I might hang out with Codes a bit more now seeing as he is going to be a dad soon other than that I don't know what I can do" John said he didn't want to stop working but he knew he had to.

"so are we still on for dinner this week?" Adam asked John nodded. "yeah but tonight we have dinner at the Orton's it's a weekly thing and then tomorrow night its my moms house" John said Adam nodded. "how are things over there?" John smiled "good I think mom and Kevin like being the only ones there now they both love their work and stuff but I think they love each other more, I'm just glad my mom has someone" John said he finished packing his things.

"so what will you be doing tonight?" John asked. "I have dinner with Chris Liam is going to spend the night with C so Chris wants to take me out" John smiled. "that's great he seems like he loves you Addy" John said. He looked around the office and sighed he knew he probably would never be back at that job and it was sad. "I'm gonna go and see my husband" John said Adam laughed and John frowned at him. "what?" John asked. "I still cant believe you married Orton I think its funny" John shook his head. "hey he is a nice piece of ass" John said he hugged Adam goodbye and left for Randy's office.

He got to Randy's new office he was given a job at one of the best therapy offices in Boston. He walked in. "hey John you wanna see Randy?" the receptionist eve asked John smiled and nodded. "go right through he has twenty minutes before his next appointment" John smiled and walked down the halls into Randy's office. He knocked and walked in. he saw Randy sitting at his desk eating some lunch. Randy looked up and wiped his mouth with a serviette. "hey baby what brings you by?" John shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you" John said sitting down. "this place is great" John said Randy nodded and walked over to John's seat and sat next to him. "what's wrong?" Randy asked. John sighed deeply. "I hate that I cant work I mean the school has been my life since I graduated college and I don't think I will ever work there again and its sad" John said Randy nodded. "I know baby and I am so sorry" Randy said John nodded. "I know I just feel sad I feel like I am abandoning the kids there" Randy shook his head. "and I will miss seeing Addy everyday it hurts Ran" John said he wiped his eyes. His hormones were all over the place.

Randy hugged him and John cried. "Mr. Orton your one o' clock is here" eve said through the intercom. John sighed and stood up. "baby stay for a sec?" John shook his head. "no I cant you have work and I have nothing to do I'll see you at home later" John said he kissed Randy quickly and left Randy stood there he felt bad for John his hormones were making him crazy and he was miserable without a job. He wanted to cheer John up but how?

John got home and unpacked all of his school things he still couldn't believe that he had left the job that he loved. He decided to have a nap before he had to pick Melody up from school. He changed into some sweats and set his alarm and went to sleep. He slept for an hour and a half and got up he grabbed his keys and wallet and went to pick his daughter up he was running a little late because of the traffic. He pulled up and got out of the car.

He walked closer to Melody's classroom and saw chaos. He saw Christian yelling at Matt. "Matt leave her alone" he screamed John Ran up to his daughter who was trying to get away from Matt. John picked her up and glared at Matt. "what the hell are you doing?" John asked. "I was trying to hug my niece" John shook his head. "she isn't your niece Matt you lost that chance when you became an asshole after the court case" John snapped. "Jeff is her father she is a Hardy not a fucking Orton" John sighed. "C take her to the car for me?" Christian nodded.

John walked over to Matt. "she isn't in your life for a reason Matt, I don't like you and she doesn't know you. She is an Orton not a Hardy" John hissed and walked away "you're a slut Cena!" John growled and kept walking he wasn't going to let Matt get to him. He walked over to his car and hugged Melody. "are you ok monkey?" John asked. She was crying. "I don't like him daddy he mean" John sighed. "I know and don't worry you don't have to be around him ever again" John said Melody nodded.

"thanks C" John said he didn't know why Christian was with Matt is was a weird relationship. John got in the car and drove them home. Once home he made Melody some ice cream and sat down in the lounge while she watched some television he didn't want her to be out of his sight. Matt had gone insane he just hoped Randy wouldn't loose his cool when he found out about what happened. "daddy can we do my reading now?" John smiled and nodded. Melody grabbed her reading book and sat down with John reading the poky little puppy. John smiled as Melody tried to read he gave her some help but she was doing great sometimes he forgot that she was born prematurely.

Randy walked through the door and Melody ran to him. "papa" she said hugging him. "hey baby girl how was school?" he asked. "good" she answered Randy nodded. Randy looked at John who was watching Melody intently. "go play baby I need to talk to daddy" Melody nodded and went to her room to play. John got up and went into the kitchen for a drink. "what's wrong babe?" Randy asked John sighed. "I got to school to pick Mel up today and Matt was trying to take her Rand he had her by the arm and she was crying" John said Randy growled.

He grabbed his keys and went to leave but John grabbed his arm. "don't whatever you're thinking of doing just forget about it please I need you here with me Mel needs you here" John said Randy nodded. He put his keys down and hugged John. "I was so scared I mean what if I was a little late?" John said Randy shook his head. "but you weren't baby you got there on time you did great" John nodded against Randy's chest. "I need to tell Brooke what happened and I want to get a restraining order against Matt" John said Randy nodded. "we can do that" John nodded.

Randy wiped John's tears away with his thumbs. "baby she is fine she is with us ok?" John nodded. "I was so scared Ran, then he had the nerve to call me a slut I wanted to hit him but I just wanted to look after Mel" John said. "he called you a slut?" Randy asked John nodded. "am I?" John asked Randy looked at him in shock. "think about it Randy how long was I without Jeff before I let you fuck me?" John asked. "you should be with someone who isn't a whore and a slut" John said and stormed to the bedroom. Randy stood there in shock he couldn't believe John thought that about himself. There was no way in hell that John Cena was a slut.

He walked into his bedroom and sat down in front of John. "I want you to listen to me ok?" John sniffled and nodded. "John you're not a slut, yeah we slept together not long after you and Jeff but we were drunk, we didn't get together for a long ass time after Mel was born we both were hiding our feelings for each other so no you're not a slut. Another thing I don't deserve someone else because sometimes I don't think I deserve you. I mean you have put up with so much shit from me in the time we have known each other" John smiled.

"I like putting up with your shit I love you" John said. "I have always loved you Randy" John said wiping his eyes. "and I love you too so please don't pay any attention to what Matt hardy has to say to you fuck him he doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you he doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you, John Felix Anthony Cena-Orton are a great guy and I love you with everything I have" Randy said John smiled Randy had never spoken to him with so much emotion before he loved it. He loved seeing the softer side of his husband.

Randy smiled and kissed John softly but passionately. "I love you ok?" John nodded. "I love you too more than anything Ran you and our children mean everything to me" John said Randy smiled. "good because I feel the same way" John smiled and hugged his husband. "you should get ready for the Orton's" Randy said laughing John nodded and smiled. He kissed Randy quickly and went to have a shower to get ready for the dinner they were having at Randy's parents house. He felt much better after Randy had spoken to him. He felt more loved than ever.

**Please review….**


	37. Chapter 37

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 38**

John showered and got dressed. He was looking forward to dinner at Randy's parents house they always seemed to have a good time. He dressed and met up with Randy and Melody in the lounge. "ready?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "yeah lets go" John said Melody walked over to John and jumped up into his arms. John smiled and carried her out to the car. He was getting worried she was being really clingy with him and Randy.

He put her in the car and strapped her in. he got in the passenger side and Randy drove off. John looked at Randy and smiled. "papa will uncle Nate be dere?" she asked. Randy smiled. "he should be baby girl" Randy said Melody nodded and smiled she loved spending time with her uncle Nathan. Randy pulled up to the house and they got out with Melody clinging to Randy who frowned at her actions and John nodded at him knowing he was feeling the same way.

They walked in and Melody finally let Randy go she walked in and found Elaine and Bob she smiled and hugged them. "hi mom" Randy greeted his mother with a hug then John gave her a hug. Randy said hello to his dad as did John and they sat down. "so how is everything boys?" Bob asked. "good" John said watching Melody closely. "are you sure?" Elaine asked. "yeah ma just something happened at Mel's school today" Randy said "what?" Bob asked. "you know Matt Jeff's brother?" he asked Bob and Elaine nodded. "he was hurting her at the school today when I showed up he had her by the arm and she was crying" John said.

"did you call the police?" Bob asked. "no dad but we are getting a restraining order on him if he goes near us or her he will be arrested" Randy said. "how does Brooke feel about it?" Elaine asked John shrugged "I haven't spoken to her yet but I will do that tomorrow" John said they nodded. "grandma where's uncle Nate?" Mel asked. "sweetie he is out tonight" Melody frowned and nodded. "how about I call him and you can talk to him?" Bob offered Melody grinned and nodded.

"so how is the baby?" Elaine asked. "good we are getting there" Randy said John nodded. "yeah I still get sick in the mornings occasionally but other than that I am fine" John said. "when is the next appointment?" she asked. "next week" John answered. "well that's good I am so excited to be a grandma" Elaine gushed John and Randy laughed. "lets eat shall we?" John and Randy nodded, they walked into the dining room and sat down for some food.

John cut up Melody's meat into little bits and she started eating. "this is great" John complemented. "thank you John I do try" John smiled and nodded. "so Randy how is work at the new place?" Bob asked. "good I like it there I think I am doing more good there than where I was before I got the job I love it there" John smiled he was glad Randy loved his job. "what about you John how is the school?" John sighed. "I don't work there anymore. They told me I couldn't because of the pregnancy they told me my job would be there when I am ready after the baby but I know it wont be" John said Bob and Elaine saw John was upset by it.

"you're upset aren't you?" Elaine asked John nodded. "of course I am I loved working there I thought I was doing some good but they just didn't care I guess, I just don't know what I will be doing after the baby I know we cant afford me not to work so I will have to find something" John said Bob and Elaine nodded. "I am sure you will find what you're looking for John" Elaine said smiling John nodded.

After dinner they headed home. They saw a car there and John knew it was Brooke's. "take her to bed I will be in soon" John said Randy nodded and walked inside with Melody in his arms. "hi Brooke" John said. "hi John so I heard what Matthew did and I am so sorry" John nodded. "yeah and I don't care he is not to be near my daughter I am getting a restraining order on him" John said Brooke sighed this was what she was dreading. "please John don't" John shook his head. "no Brooke he hurt Mel he tried to take her I don't trust him around her and if you still want to see her you will accept my decision" John said Brooke sighed.

"I will I want to be in her life." John nodded. "good but if I hear that he is near her when you have her I will stop the visits all together" John said Brooke nodded and left. John walked inside and locked the house up he kissed Melody goodnight and joined Randy in the bedroom. "so?" Randy asked. "she isn't going to let Matt near Mel while Mel is with her or I said I would stop her visits" Randy grinned and nodded. "good" John smiled. John kissed Randy passionately. "I want you" John purred Randy grinned.

They undressed and Randy pushed John back onto the bed. This wasn't their first time they knew what was happening. Randy got on top of John kissing around John's body. Randy moved back in to capture John's mouth with his. He ran his tongue along John's lips, which willingly parted to allow better access. Randy entered John's mouth, his tongue trailing along John's teeth, inner lip, roof of his mouth. Randy lay John onto his back and threw his leg over John's waist. Randy pulled back from the kiss, staring down into John's eyes. Randy let his hands roam over John's broad chest.

Randy continued to circle his hands on John's chest, stopping to take a nipple in his hands. He rubbed it between two fingers, working it into a hard nub. As he worked the one with his fingers, he brought his mouth down to the other one. He swirled his tongue around, nipping at it gently with his teeth. John let out a cry of pleasure, "Oh, God, Randy!" John cried. "You like that?" Randy licked up John's chest, over his collar bone, and bit his neck. "Yes!" John cried out.

Randy then moved his hand away from the nipple, to take John's cock in his hand. He let his thumb run over the head. His hands were feather light, just glimpsing over the cock, teasing it, making it harder that John thought possible. Just as quickly, Randy took his hand away. "Hey!" John shouted, just before two of Randy's fingers were inserted in his mouth. John sucked on them, let his tongue coat the fingers in saliva, making sure they were nice and wet.

Randy removed the fingers from John's mouth, and brought them down to John's hole. He teased one finger around the outside before sticking it inside the warmth. He worked the finger in and out, and soon he took the finger out, quickly replaced by two. He scissored John out, preparing him for his entrance. Randy reached over to the drawer, pulling out the gel, which he quickly spread over himself. John lifted his legs back so his knees were at his shoulders, giving Randy access. Randy slid in and pulled back slowly.

John enjoyed the slow pace, it was soothing, relaxing. This was different than he had imagined. But then, Randy was different. As Randy continued, John started to whisper, "Oh, Randy, fuck ." Randy stroked over John's cheeks, his eyes, his ears, he smiled down at him, stared him in the eyes, "god damn John you're so fucking tight" Randy couldn't hold out any longer, he arched back as he began to come, still declaring his love for John's ass. Randy collapsed onto John and John rolled over as Randy pulled out of him.

He kissed Randy's chest and rested his head there. John yawned and Randy laughed. "you tired baby?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah this kid takes everything out of you" John said Randy nodded. "so tomorrow I will do this restraining order ok?" Randy said John nodded. "yeah sounds good I don't know what Matt was thinking and I don't know what C is thinking being with someone like that" John said Randy shrugged. "I have no idea what my best friend is going through I mean I haven't spoken to him in ages it's worrying me" John looked up at Randy.

"why don't you go and see him?" John asked. "I don't think he would see me I have tried ringing him he just ignores me and I don't know why" John sighed. "I'm sorry baby" John said he felt bad for his husband he knew how close Randy and Christian used to be. "why don't you call Chris and hang with him?" John asked. "yeah I might I mean Adam seems like he loves him and if he is going to be around more I should become closer friends with him" John nodded. "yeah Addy is head over heels for him I wonder if he is good with Liam" John said.

"he probably is Addy wouldn't let him near Liam if he thought it would be a detriment to Liam's welfare and safety" John nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep Randy smiled John was so cute asleep.

**Please review…**


	38. Chapter 38

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 39**

2months later and John was seven months along in his pregnancy. He had a doctors appointment that day to see how the baby was going. He woke up and had a shower. He knew Randy wasn't at home he hadnt been spending much time at home lately and it was worrying John. He kept thinking that maybe he had done something wrong. He showered and dressed and got Melody ready for her time with Brooke.

He bathed and dressed her and started making some breakfast for her. "daddy where's papa?" Melody asked John sighed. "I don't know sweetie" John said Melody nodded, "I miss him" John nodded. "I know baby I do too" John said, he gave her the food and they started eating. Once they finished and John did the dishes John dropped her off with Brooke for the night. John didn't know what to do with himself. So he decided to go and see Ted and Cody.

He got to their house and Ted let him in. "hey Jay what's up?" Cody asked. "nothing really do you wanna do something?" John asked. "I'm bored, I have no idea where Randy is and I don't have anything to do until my appointment this afternoon" John said Cody smiled. "well Teddy has work I was just going to go to the mall and get some stuff for the baby" John smiled. "can I join you there is still some things I need to get" John said Cody smiled and nodded. "yeah sure just let me get ready" John nodded.

"so you don't know where Randy is?" Ted asked John shook his head. "no I don't know what the deal is with him lately he is never around he says he is working but I know he isn't. I….I think he is having an affair" John said. Ted sat there in shock. "no way would Randy do that" John shrugged. "well he needs sex and we haven't had sex in two months so something is going on" John said Ted nodded. "I'm sorry Jay I wisj I could help" John shrugged. "I know I just I wish I knew what was going on" John said Ted nodded.

Cody came in from getting dressed and they left. John drove them to the baby shop so they could get some things. They looked around and got some nice things John didn't need much just some boy stuff. He got a black and green baby rocker, a black highchair, a black and grey baby car seat and capsule, he found a nice black and grey stroller and pram and he got some bottles and sterilisers. He paid for it all it all came to about fifteen hundred dollars he knew Randy wouldn't be pleased but John didn't care about Randy's feelings right at that moment.

After shopping they headed to a diner and grabbed some food. "so have you seen dad lately?" Cody asked John shook his head. "nope I don't talk to him much why?" John asked. "Evan is back at home" John nodded. "I don't care what he does with his life I don't think of him as a brother so I could care less what he does with his life" John said Cody nodded. "is Randy meeting you for the appointment?" Cody asked John shook his head. "no he doesn't even know about it, he hasn't been home much lately and I am worried for Mel she is missing him a lot" John said sadly.

"sorry Jay do you want me to come to your doctors with you?" Cody asked. "nah I will be fine on my own you can go chill with Teddy" John said. "I'll see you tonight for dinner at moms though right?" Cody asked John nodded. They finished their food and went their separate ways John dropped Cody off at his place then headed to the doctors. He got there and signed in and waited to be called. "John Orton?" he smiled and stood up and went into the exam room.

He laid back on the bed and waited for Taylor. "hi John how are you today?" she asked. "good" John said. "no Randy today?" she asked "nope he is working" John said Taylor nodded. "ok lets have a look at the boy" she said gelling up John's stomach and having a look at the baby. "he seems great everything is growing at the normal rate he is about fifteen inches long and about two to three pounds in weight which is normal" John nodded and smiled.

"his heart is doing great is there anything you would like to know?" Taylor asked. "no nothing" John said "good so stay calm and stress free and I will see you in a month" John nodded. "thanks Taylor" John said leaving. He made another appointment and headed out. He decided to go see his dad he had nothing better to do and he hadn't seen him in a long while. He got there and frowned Randy's car was in the drive. He got out and walked inside. He saw Randy having lunch with his dad, Evan and his step mom.

"what's going on?" John asked. Randy sighed. "hey baby" he said and went to over to John but John stepped back. "don't come near me right now" John spat. Randy frowned. "why what's wrong?" John shook his head. "I hate you" John told hi Randy looked into his eyes and could tell John meant it. John slapped him in the face and went back to his car. He got in and drove off. "I thought you said you and John were over?" Evan asked. Randy sighed. "I lied I just needed away from the family life" Evan shook his head. "well I am glad that we didn't fuck" he snapped and walked away.

"get out of my house Randy and leave both my sons alone" Fabo said Randy sighed and left. John got home and started packing his and Melody's things he couldn't be with Randy right now he would go and crash with Adam until he found a place for him and Mel. He was in Melody's room grabbing her clothes when Randy walked into the house. "John what are you doing?" Randy asked. "leaving" John said. "where are you going?" Randy asked John shrugged.

"I don't know away from you" John said, "please don't leave" John shook his head. "you don't want us here Randy otherwise you wouldn't have been with Evan" John said. "we are done I want a divorce" John said. He threw Melody's and his bags in the car and drove off. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do he just knew he wanted to get away from his husband. He got to Adam's and Adam let him in.

"what's going on?" Adam asked. "Randy has been cheating with Evan" John said. "what an asshole." John nodded. "I just needed to get away I want to leave Boston" John said. "come to Canada with me for a few months and clear your head. Me Liam and Chris are going for a vacation Chris wont mind if you and Mel come" John smiled. "you sure?" John asked. "yeah I am sure" John nodded. "thanks Addy I just need to be away from Randy so I can think about things" John said Adam nodded. "I need to go get Mel from Brooke's I don't know how I am going to explain this to her I really don't" John said.

"just give it some time just tell her you're going on a vacation" John nodded. "yeah I will I just need to go back to the house and grab some more clothes" John said. "go and get Mel and let her spend some time with Randy before we leave" John nodded. He left and picked up Melody he told Brooke they would be away for a few months and she was fine with it as long as Melody rang her once a week to talk. John agreed and they left.

They got to their house and they walked in Melody ran into Randy's arms and hugged him John walked straight pass him and started packing some warmer clothes for the two of them. "what are you doing now?" Randy asked. "packing some warmer clothes me and Mel are going away" John said. "where?" Randy asked, "none of your business" John said. "I deserve to know where my husband and daughter are going" Randy barked.

"my daughter Orton my daughter. Once the divorce is done so will your parental rights" John spat Randy sat down he couldn't loose Mel it just wasn't something he wanted. "cant we work this out?" Randy asked. "no we cant I am done with your lies and your betrayal Randy" John explained. "I never slept with him" Randy said John shrugged "I don't care you were having an emotional affair with him and it hurts too much" John said.

"when will you be back?" Randy asked John shrugged, "don't know maybe never I might decide to stay in Canada" John said. "you're taking her to Canada?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah Adam has a place with Chris there and he invited us" John said. "well I want to be there when the baby is born" John shook his head. "too bad so sad you did this Orton not me you, you're the one who cheated and abandoned me and Mel so you only have yourself to blame" John said.

He finished packing and put the bags in the car. "say bye to papa" John said Melody smiled and hugged her papa. "love you monkey" Melody smiled and got into the car. "I love you Jay" John nodded. "I wish I could believe that" John said he got in the car and drove away. Randy stood there he knew he was wrong and he knew he had to get his family back if it was the last thing he did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	39. Chapter 39

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE 2 CHAPTER 40**

A few weeks later John was getting used to being in Canada he liked it there it was a nice pace to live. He hadn't spoken to Randy since he left but Melody had she called her papa every night to say goodnight. John didn't mind it he knew they would always be in each others lives. He was nearly eight months along and had another doctors appointment that day. He had met a new doctor but he didn't want her to be the one delivering the baby John wanted Taylor to do it so he planned on going home.

He was packing his and Melody's things when Adam walked in. "you sure you wanna leave?" Adam asked John nodded. "yeah I need to I want the baby born in Boston like Mel was" John said Adam nodded. "I'm gonna miss you" John smiled. "I know and I will miss you too Addy but I need to go home and start sorting my life out I don't even know what to do anymore" John said Adam nodded. "are you going back to your house?" Adam asked John nodded. "yeah I own the thing with him so I have a right to be there and it is Mel's home so that is where I am going" John said Adam nodded.

"well good luck and I will be there in a month so I am there when the baby is born ok?" John smiled and hugged Adam. "thanks for everything Addy and tell Chris I said thanks too" John said Adam smiled. "lets get you to the airport" John smiled. They got in the car with the kids and headed to the airport John got himself and Mel checked in. their flight was called so John and Mel said their goodbyes. "call me when you land" John smiled and hugged Adam again. He took Mel by the hand and bordered the plane.

They sat down John just staring out the window while Mel watched a movie. He was nervous about going home he didn't know how Randy was going to take seeing him so he was a little scared he feared that Randy had moved on and was with Evan he didn't know how he would handle something like that. Roughly an hour later John and Mel landed in Boston.

John got their luggage and got them to his car and drove them to their home. He hoped it was still their home. He saw Randy's car was there and he sighed. He picked a sleeping Mel up and carried her inside. Randy saw John and smiled at him John just frowned. John took Mel to her room and placed her sleeping form on her bed. He walked out of the house and grabbed his things and went to the bedroom to unpack. "you're back" John nodded. "mmhhmm" John said Randy nodded. "what does this mean?" Randy asked. "nothing Randy it means I wanted my child born in Boston not in Canada" John said Randy frowned.

"I missed you so much Jay can we please sit down and talk?" Randy asked. "I cant right now I have a doctors appointment" John said. "well I will come" Randy said John shook his head. "no I need you to stay and watch Mel" John said. He brushed past Randy and out the door he made it to his car and cried. He missed Randy so much but the hurt was still there. He shook his head and drove to the doctors office. He walked in and signed in and waited to be called.

"John Orton?" the nurse asked John smiled and sat down on the exam table. "hi John how are you?" Taylor asked John smiled. "good glad to be home" John said Taylor smiled and gelled him up to look at the baby. "he looks fine everything is growing how we want it to" John smiled. "that's awesome" John said. "how are you feeling?" Taylor asked. "uh a little tired and I have been getting headaches" John said Taylor nodded "ok then let me check your vitals and see where we stand" John nodded.

Taylor did all the tests and came back with the results. "I'm a little concerned about the blood pressure it is rather high so I am going to put you on bed rest for this lat month and a bit ok?" John nodded. "so just rest up John no strenuous activity" John smiled. "sure thing doc" John said standing up and leaving. He made another appointment for a few weeks and left. He headed home to tell Randy the news. He walked In and saw Mel and Randy having lunch he smiled at his daughter and went to change.

He got into some sweats and rejoined his family. Mel finished her lunch and went to play. "how was the appointment?" Randy asked. "fine I have high blood pressure so she put me on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy" John said Randy nodded. "well I will make sure nothing happens to either of you" John nodded. "thanks" John said Randy nodded. "your mom rang and she is going to watch Mel tonight so I was hoping we could order in some food and talk?" Randy asked. John sighed and nodded. "yeah I think I am gonna go nap" John said Randy nodded.

He watched John leave and hoped that by the end of the night he and John would be back together and in love again he loved his husband he just wanted him and Mel back with him as a family. "papa where's daddy?" Mel asked. "he is sleeping baby he is tired" Mel nodded. "he sad" Mel said Randy frowned. "what monkey?" he asked. "daddy is sad I hear him crying at night" Mel said. "really?" Mel nodded. "he loves you and he miss you" Mel said Randy smiled. "well I love him and miss him also and I am going to try and fix things ok?" Mel smiled.

"I love you papa" Randy smiled "I missed you too princess so how about I take you to the park for some fun?" John asked Melody shook her head. "can we watch a movie?" Randy chuckled and nodded. They sat down on the couch and watched bambi one of Melody's favorite movies. A ffew hours later John woke up and got Mel ready for her night with his mom. "I love you Mel" John said. "love you too daddy" John smiled as she left with his mom. He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy laying there looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna have a bath" John said Randy nodded. John went into the bathroom and got into the tub he just wanted to relax before he and Randy sat down to talk he was a little worried about the talk but he knew he had to do it and get things off of his chest. He finished his bath and dried off. He dressed in some sweats and walked into the lounge where Randy was sitting with their dinner. "I got you your favorite" John smiled. "thanks" John said and started eating his burger.

"so how was Canada?" Randy asked John smiled. "good I loved being there it is so different from here I loved it" John said. "did Mel like it there?" Randy asked "yeah but she missed you a lot" John said Randy smiled. "did you miss me?" Randy asked he wanted to know. 'of course I did Randy even though we ended on bad terms I will always miss you and I will always love you that is something that will never change ever" John said Randy smiled. "I feel the same way" John looked at him.

"then why Evan?" John asked Randy sighed. "I didn't cheat on you with Evan Jay I promise you" John sighed. "maybe not physically but emotionally you did" John said Randy nodded. "I know I am so sorry Jay I love you and I just needed someone to talk to and he was there usually I would talk to C but he wasn't around anymore" John nodded. "what did you need to talk about?" John asked. "I was scared about the baby I didn't know if I could be a good dad to two kids as well as be a good husband" John nodded. 'you could have spoken to me you know?" John asked. He felt bad that he had jumped to conclusions about Randy cheating on him.

"I know I could have but I just didn't think you would understand and I thought you would be upset by my feelings and I didn't want that." John nodded. 'I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Randy I was just upset you had been so distant and I wanted to know what was going on and then when I saw you with Evan it hurt I mean you have history with him and I thought maybe you loved him again and wanted to be with him" John said sadly. Randy shook his head. "Jay I love you and I only want you I was helping Evan with his issues and we started talking about us and I just unloaded on him." John nodded.

"I'm sorry Ran I am so fucking sorry" John said crying Randy sighed and held John. "shhh shhh" he said. "but…but I left you for no reason, I accused you of cheating on me when you didn't and I took Mel away from you, you should hate me right now" John said crying. "baby I could never and will never hate you you're my life you Mel and this baby boy right here" Randy said rubbing John's stomach. "I love you Rand" John said Randy smiled and kissed John deeply John moaned into the kiss and kissed him back hotly he needed to feel Randy moving with him. He missed him so much he just wanted to feel Randy's warm skin on his own.

He was so glad they were back together and hopefully back to normal. Now they just had to get John through the pregnancy so they were a big happy family.

**A few weeks later **John was in the bedroom packing his hospital bag the next day he would be going in to have the baby he was having it by caesarean. He was a little scared about it but he knew it was the easiest and safest way to have the baby. Randy was really excited for the baby he was smiling all the time which was freaking John out a little bit. He went back into the closet when Randy came into the room. John smiled at him.

"hey is Mel down for her nap?" John asked. "yeah" John nodded. "you almost done packing?" Randy asked John nodded. "almost then I am going to pack the baby's bag." John told him Randy nodded. "I was hoping we could go out to dinner just us tonight?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled at him. "yeah sounds good" John said Randy nodded and sat down on the bed. John looked at him. "is everything ok Ran?" John asked. "huh?" Randy asked. "I asked if everything was ok?" John asked again. Randy sighed.

"I'm a little worried about everything" Randy confessed. "what about everything?" John asked. "I'm scared about tomorrow" Randy said John nodded. "I know I am too" John said. Randy looked at him. "you are?" Randy asked John nodded. "of course I am Randy I am going t be getting cut open I am worried about that and I am worried about the baby I want him to be healthy and be ok" John said Randy nodded. "so I am not the only one freaking out?" Randy asked John shook his head. "no Ran" John said moving over and sitting on Randy's lap. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around John's body.

"I love you and we can do this together" John said Randy grinned and nodded. "my mom is coming to get Mel in a few hours" John nodded and kissed Randy's cheek. "good so where are we goin for dinner?" John asked. "no where special I was thinking just a local restaurant" John nodded. "sounds good baby" John said Randy nodded. "cool so lets get the boy packed and we can nap then get ready for dinner" John nodded. "I like the way you think" John said Randy chuckled.

They packed some stuff for the baby everything he would need. They checked on Mel and she was still asleep. John and Randy walked hand in hand to their room and laid down slowly falling asleep together with Randy's arms wrapped around John's body. John woke up a few hours later and got Melody ready for her sleep over with Bob and Elaine. "daddy the baby be here soon?" Melody asked as he was bathing her. John grinned at his daughter. "tomorrow morning baby I am going to the hospital to have your brother" John said Melody smiled brightly she was so excited for the baby to be here.

"what his name?" she asked. "we don't know yet baby" John said. "he should be a Adam like uncle Adam" John laughed. "no I don't think so baby I am sure me and papa will come up with something" John said Melody smiled. He got here out of the bath and dressed as Elaine turned up. "bye daddy bye papa" Melody said as she gave them both a hug and kiss. John waved her goodbye he hated seeing her leave but he knew Elaine would watch her. "ready for dinner?" Randy asked John nodded.

They headed to the local pizza restaurant and ordered a pizza between them. "so have you thought of a name?" Randy asked John sighed he had no idea for a name. "no not yet" John said. "well lets see what we have" John nodded as Randy pulled out his list. "Kenneth?" Randy asked John shook his head. "Daniel?" John shook his head. "what about Ayden?" John asked Randy smiled. "yeah lets do that" Randy said John nodded. "Ayden Randal Orton" John said Randy smiled and nodded. They finished their dinner and headed home.

They changed into some sweats and relaxed on the bed watching TV. John was uncomfortable the baby was kicking like crazy he knew he wanted to come out he just hoped he would hold on for another night. He ended up falling asleep watching TV with Randy. Randy smiled and switched the TV off. The next morning John woke up and got ready for the hospital as time went on he got more and more nervous. He just wanted it to be over with.

Randy got ready and packed the car and they were on their way to the hospital. John and Randy's families were all there waiting they were excited for the baby. John smiled at them and got situated in his room. And into a gown. Randy was by his side the whole way holding his hand. "ready John?" Taylor asked John nodded. "yeah" he whispered Randy knew he was scared he just held his hand tighter and kissed him softly. "you can do this" John nodded and smiled softly at Randy he was ready for the new addition to their family.

They wheeled John into the OR and got him prepped and ready to go. "ok John we are just going to give you some general anaesthesia you will feel some tugging and pulling but not a lot of pain ok?" John nodded. He was really scared he had never had surgery before and it was worrying him. He felt the needle giving him the medicine and he was relaxed a little bit it was still nerve racking but he knew he had to do this he just had to. "ok we are just going to wash your abdomen with the antibacterial solution and then we can get under way" Taylor said Randy took John's hand he knew John was nervous he knew it.

He stroked John's forehead. "you're doing great baby" John nodded. "yeah?" John asked Randy smiled warmly and nodded. "yeah" John smiled at Randy. With Randy with him he knew he could get through anything. "ok ready?" Taylor asked John nodded. "ok then" she said and started the first incision was vertically from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. She cut open the amniotic sack and pulled the baby out. She clamped the umbilical cord and looked at Randy. "would you like to cut the cord?" Randy smiled and nodded. He cut the cord and smiled at his son.

He went back to John while the doctors and nurses checked him out. "he is beautiful" John smiled. "ok John we just have to stitch you up and you can head back to your room. Randy if you want you can go with the baby" Randy looked at him and kissed him. "see you soon baby" John nodded. The surgical team stepped in and removed the placenta and stitched up John the procedure took about forty minutes. They stitched him up and wheeled him into his room. Randy was there with the baby. "he should be awake soon" Taylor said Randy nodded. He moved closer to the bed and waited for John to wake up so he could meet his son for the first time.

About ten minutes later John opened his eyes. "hey baby" Randy cooed John smiled. "where's the baby?" John asked. "here" Randy said he helped John to sit up in the bed and he took the baby into his arms and handed him to John. "wow he looks so much like you Rand" John said smiling down at their son. "yea he does" John smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. Randy joined him on the bed. "welcome to the world Ayden Randal Orton" John spoke softly Randy smiled it was still surreal to see him and John married with two kids.

Taylor walked back in. "how are you feeling John?" she asked him. "sore and tired" John said she nodded. "ok I will give you some pain meds to take home with you, you can leave tomorrow" John smiled glad he could go home. "ok there is some things you should know ok?" John nodded and listened closely. "ok you should get out of bed today it stops blood clots from forming, also I want you to avoid climbing stairs to once a day and I want you to not lift anything heavier than the baby. Also no driving for two weeks" John nodded and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"is everyone here?" John asked. "no they saw Ayden and Adam took Mel with him" John nodded. "I really wanna go home to my own bed" John said. Randy smiled. "I know but tomorrow you can." John nodded. "will you stay the night Ran?" John asked. Randy grinned. "of course" John smiled. Randy took Ayden and placed him in his crib. He got on the bed and let John rest his head on his shoulder falling asleep.

**A month later **

Everything was going great Ayden was perfect and so was melody. Randy was loving being a parent to a baby boy he just loves spending time with him. John could tell already that Ayden had a great bond with Randy much like Melody had with John.

John was in the kitchen, he had finished cleaning up after dinner. Randy and the kids had gone in to watch television. John smiled to himself, he was happy and content. His mind flashed to Jeff, he would always care about him, and miss him, but he no longer loved him. He loved Randy now, and as he thought about it, he knew deep down inside, he'd always loved him.

John walked into the living room, a small tear formed in his eye, Randy was sprawled out on his back on the couch, Ayden was held securely in place on Randy's chest by his strong hands. Melody was curled against Randy's side, her little leg and arm tossed over onto Randy's body. The three of them were sound asleep. This was what it was all about, family. What had grown in to a mature family type of love, all started with one thing many years ago, a teenaged High School Love.

**THE END !**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
